The Grandline Jinchuriki
by Power of Magic
Summary: This is a spin-off of a story I wrote with some help from Kfbanime87, "Meridian Jinchuriki" (recommend reading that first). Naruto and Will arrive in the North Blue, and decide to see what this new world has in store for them. They decide to have a great time, and surround themselves with lots of new friends. Naruto/Harem
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there my fellow writers/readers. Power of Magic here (or POM for short). This is my first story that I've started writing, so hope that you enjoy it. Now on with the story. Recommend that you read Meridian Jinchuriki before you read my story. (Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, W.I.T.C.H, One Piece or any other characters that appear in my fanfic. All rights go to their proper owners). I only own any OC's that appear in the fanfic.**

"Hello" - (Normal talking)

_"What now?" - (Thoughts)_

"How did that happen?" - (Flashback)

"**Lightning Strike" - (Techniques)**

{"Hello, how are you?"} - Transponder Snail

**Chapter 1**

Two people were floating through a blueish-white looking area, on their way to a new destination. And they had no idea what would be waiting for them when they arrived.

One is a 16-year-old girl who has bright red, short hair in a bob cut. Her eyes which were brown and big, were looking everywhere, as though to see if anything or anyone would jump out to get them. She was wearing brown sneakers with pale blue socks, and grey shorts to her knees. She also wore a purple jacket, that was unzipped allowing a silver coloured t-shirt to be seen. She was also wearing a coat with long, poet sleeves that was a green colour with blue coloured sparks dotting the coat. Her name is Will Vandom.

Her companion was a boy who was 17 years of age, who has yellow blonde spiky hair. He has blue eyes, which were looking ahead intently, wondering were they will be appearing, and three whisker like marks on each of his cheeks. His clothing consisted of, dark blue trainers and red socks, and an orange pair of shorts. He was also wearing a green jacket, that was partly unzipped to show a golden colored t-shirt to be seen. He was also wearing a short-sleeved red coat with a black flame pattern around the hem. His name is Naruto Namikaze.

After floating along for a few more minutes, Will turned to Naruto and asked "When do you think we'll arrive at this new world we're going to?"

"I've got no idea, but I hope that we get there soon" Naruto replied.

"Yeah me too," Will replied. "Oh, before I forget thanks for putting seals on my new coat that Hay Lin made for me before we left."

Naruto turned to her smiling, and replied "No problem."

Before they went through the portal, that the original Naruto and created, Hay Lin had remembered about the coat that the girls all saw while in his mind. She then decided to make one for the other Will, with a little bit of the Guardian outfit look added and the colours too. When she showed everybody, they were all surprised with how it looked, and the way the colours were well matched.

Both Naruto's then agreed to add some seals to both coats, to protect them better. So they added some seals to make the coats hard as body armour, and some weight seals so that they can get faster and stronger even while walking and when ever they train. And if anymore would need to be added, then Naruto (the clone) would add some more, and also teach Will (the clone) how to do seals as well.

Suddenly, a bright flash of light appeared in front of them, causing them to close their eyes, and use their hands and arms to cover their eyes with how bright it was. After sometime had passed, and it was safe to look again, they noticed a very strange individual in front of them.

What was strange about him, was the way he looked. He's a tall and pale-skinned man, (though they can't tell, since he's sitting down with his legs crossed, with black looking orbs underneath him) who had deep wrinkles and a strong jawline on his elderly looking body. He had spiky, shoulder-length, pale brown hair, with a chin-length, braided lock hanging in front of his left ear. He also sported a goatee, tapered down to his waist in his old age. He also has a pair of horn-like protrusions extending from either side of his forehead and Rinnegan eyes. He also had a red Rinnegan-like marking in the centre of his forehead, like a third eye.

He's also wearing a white, full-length kimono with a pattern of six black magatama around a high collar, beneath which, he wore a necklace which was also made up of six black magatama. On the back of his kimono (which they couldn't see) was a larger, black Rinnegan marking with a pattern of nine magatama arranged in three rows of three beneath it. He also had a strange staff floating around him vertically, which looks like a Buddhist ringed staff, with one end being a circle, like the sun, with rings attached to it at the bottom, and the other end like a half moon at the top.

Naruto and Will were very surprised with the strange man's sudden appearance. "Who's this guy? And how does he have the Rinnegan?," was going through both of their heads.

"Naruto Namikaze and Will Vandom, it is good to meet you. My name is Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki," the strange man said.

"Who are you?/How do you have the Rinnegan?" both Will and Naruto asked at the same time.

Hagoromo closed his eyes, sighed and said, "Now that is a very very long story."

[Since everyone should know who Hagoromo is, and how he has the Rinnegan {and it is a very very long explanation} I won't do his life story.]

Naruto and Will were very surprised with how powerful, and old Hagoromo was. But, they still had one more question.

"Why are you here?", Will asked.

"I am here, to tell you a little bit about where you're going," Hagoromo explained. "A bit of a history lesson you could say."

And what a history lesson it was; Hagoromo explained how a single man, a pirate, conquered the Grand Line (and he explains about what the Grand Line is, and what happens there and about the four Blue Seas) and obtained wealth, fame and power and became known as King of the Pirates. He also went on, and said how this man, named Gol D Roger, made a proclamation at his execution telling all other pirates 'You want my treasure? You can have it! I left everything I gathered together in one place. Now you'll just have to find it!.' This had than started what would later become known as the Great Pirate Era, since all sorts of pirates set sail to find this legendary treasure.

Hagoromo also told them about the World Government, and the Marines trying to stop pirates from doing just that, and about strange fruit's that when eaten gave you strange powers and abilities. And that those that eat these fruit, can never ever swim again and that going in the sea can make them feel all weak. And a special type of stone, called Seastone, emits the same frequency as the sea, can have the same effect, and hurt them.

After the explanation, Naruto and Will were stunned to silence by what they'd just learned. They couldn't believe that some people gained strange powers, and abilities after eating strange fruit.

Hagoromo then told them, "I also have a gift each for the both of you to have. I hope that you put them to good use."

He then put his hands together, and closed his eyes in concentration. He then snapped his eyes open, with the Rinnegan glowing with power, and he shouted, **"Creation of All Things." **A bright flash of light then appeared, and Naruto and Will could just faintly make out two different shapes. It was only after the light had died down, did they see what the objects were.

The first was a bo staff, with green coloured metal studded end's and in the centre as well with a line dividing them. The staff's primary colour was a pinkish-blue, and had what appeared to be like lightning carved into the wood, and it was floating in front of Will.

The next weapon was a katana, with an orangish-red coloured leather hilt. The blade was a blackish-silver colour, with what looked like a nine tailed fox running along the whole blade on both sides, with the head at the tip of the blade and the tails at the guard, with it's mouth open as though roaring. The guard is round with a whirlpool looking symbol on it that was a reddish-white colour, and this was floating in front of Naruto.

"Both of your weapons are chakra and magic conductive, so you can channel your chakra and magic, into your weapons to make them stronger. And, they have Seastone on them too, the sharp side for your katana Naruto, and the green parts of your staff Will. And here are some scrolls for you to learn how to use your new weapons," Hagoromo explained and produced said scrolls, from seals in his arms.

They both took the scrolls for their respective weapon, and the weapon floating in front of couldn't believe that this old man, created weapons for them basically out of nothing. It did give Naruto an idea to give/make something for Will though.

"Hey old man," Naruto asked. "Do you think that I could do that jutsu you just did, to make something?"

Hagoromo thought for a few minutes, before he made a decision. "Since this will most likely be your first time doing this, I will have to mentally give you the information how to do it. But, after this you will have to learn how to do it by yourself, since what I'm about to do is a one time deal."

Naruto nodded in understanding, and then he turned to Will when he felt her touch his arm. "What is it you'll be making, Naruto?" she asked him.

He smiled in response, and said "Something that you can hopefully use with your powers to fly."

She was both surprised, and touched, at his words. She gave him a smile, leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek, and said "Thanks."

Naruto nodded his head in reply, then turned to Hagoromo and asked, "So how do we do this?"

He floated over to Naruto, and put his hands on his head, then closed his eyes. Suddenly, information rushed into Naruto's mind, and he knew how to use the same jutsu Hagoromo had, when he created their weapons.

Hagoromo took his hands off Naruto's head, and told him, "You must be quick in using the technique, for the knowledge will quickly leave your mind if you do not."

Naruto then, put his hands together while closing his eyes in concentration. He pictured in his mind what he wanted to create, and then in snapped his eyes open with his Rinnegan glowing with power, and shouted **"Creation of All Things." **A bright flash of light appeared, and an object could faintly be seen.

It was a surfboard, that was a silvery-grey colour. It was also curved at both ends, with a point right in the middle. (For a better picture, google Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer, or do it on youtube.)

Will was amazed at what Naruto had made for her. She turned to him to say thanks, but then she saw him panting with exhaustion, and sweating too.

"Naruto, are you alright?" Will asked. "Whats wrong?"

Naruto said, while panting, "I...I don't...know, but...I feel so...tired all of a...a sudden. And...my chakra is...almost gone."

"It is because of your first time using that jutsu, and when I gave you the knowledge of how to do it properly, I also gave you some of my chakra. Had I not, then I don't know what would have happened to you instead of being exhausted." Hagoromo explained.

They turned to him, and to their surprise, they saw him fading in and out of existence.

"Mister Hagoromo, whats happening to you?" Will asked, while Naruto, not panting as much, was as equally surprised as her.

Hagoromo sighed, and said, "When I lent Naruto some of my chakra, and transferred the knowledge of how to use **Creation of All Things **to him, I used up most of my chakra. So, I don't have much time left here."

They were both upset about that, but they knew they wouldn't see him again when he left anyway, since he told them he was only a sort of ghost.

Naruto, once he got his breathing under control, told Will "Your new board is chakra and magic conductive, so you should be able to fly by channeling your lightning into it."

(To get a better idea of how Will can fly with her board, watch Static Shock.)

"Thanks for this Naruto. It means a lot to me," Will thanked and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

They then both turned to Hagoromo, who was fading more out of existence, and said in unison, "Thanks for everything."

Hagoromo smiled a grandfatherly smile, and said, "It was a pleasure. And I wish you luck on your new adventure. And before I forget, your weapons names are: Kurama for your katana Naruto, and Ryuko for your bo staff Will."

With that Hagoromo vanished in a flash of light, leaving behind the gifts and knowledge he gave them.

Not long after that, Will and Naruto saw a swirling light ahead of them, making them realise they were about to enter a new world. Before they had a chance to say anything, they fell right through it.

≤0o0o0o0≥

(An alleyway in the North Blue)

Naruto and Will fell out of the portal, landing on their feet, with a bit of a stumble. Luckily, they didn't fall into any of the garbage.

When they looked up, they saw people walking by the alleyway, with none looking into the alleyway.

Will picked up her new board, (that fell out with them), turned to Naruto and asked, "How am I supposed to carry this around with me everywhere we go?"

Naruto turned to her, and told her, "Just let me put a seal on your back, and you can seal the board in that."

After some convincing, Will had Naruto pull her shirt down, enough to reveal the middle of her back. He then made a clone to help make the seal on her back, between her shoulder blades.

After some minutes, with Will squirming because of the ink being cold to the touch and the brush tickling her, the seal was made and dried off. Will then proceeded to seal her new board in the seal, after Naruto told her how to do it, which vanished in a poof of chakra smoke.

They then both walked out of the alleyway, hand in hand, ready to see what this world had to offer them. Not knowing what their arrival would have on the inhabitants of this new world.

**YES! Finally finished my first chapter of my first fanfic. What did you think of it? Was it good? Was it bad? Please leave a review, and let me know what you thought. I'm also trying to think who should be in the harem, so here's who I've got so far:**

**Reiju, Nami, Robin, Vivi, Boa Hancock**

**Should anyone else be added to the harem? Leave a review of who else you think should join the harem, and why.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello there ****again my**** fellow writers/readers. ****I'm back, and here is the next chapter of my fanfic. ******(Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, W.I.T.C.H, One Piece or any other characters that appear in my fanfic. All rights go to their proper owners). ********I only own any OC's that appear in the fanfic.****

"Hello" - (Normal talking)

"_What now?" - (Thoughts)_

"How did that happen?" - (Flashback)

"**Lightning Strike" - (Techniques)**

{"Hello, how are you?"} - Transponder Snail

**Chapter 2**

(A week later)

It's been about a week, since Will and Naruto arrived in the town, they learned was called Grizzville, on the island named Grizz Island, in this strange and new world. And they had quite an interesting week too.

For starters, they had none of the local currency, so they had to think of ways to get some money. Luckily, Naruto came up with a good idea: doing jobs/chores, in other words, like D-rank missions.

They did all kinds of jobs for people; like helping out in the garden and/or in the house, babysitting, walking the dog(s), painting the house and/or fence(s), chopping wood and helping out anyone in need that needs it. (Hey, when you need to get some cash, you've got to do, what you've got to do).

Doing all these jobs/chores reminded Naruto, of how much he hated doing these types of things back in Konoha. But, he knew that it was the only way to get some money. Will, on the other hand, found it quite fun helping people that needed it.

After they'd got enough money they had rented an apartment for two, (from a very nice elderly couple who also gave them some food as a payment) with a single bedroom, that had a double bed, a kitchen/living room combo and a bathroom with a bath and a shower. (Sort of like what Naruto had, when he lived in Konoha, but for two people).

Also, while they were doing all of these jobs/chores, Will was doing all kinds of chakra exercises, to build up her chakra reserves.

She'd walk on the side of the houses, while painting or cleaning, and the same inside. She would float stuff over her hands, being careful not to break anything. And, she'd try to balance cutlery on the tips of her fingers, using only chakra to keep them steady. Thankfully, Will knew some genjutsu, from the scrolls they'd gotten from (the original) Naruto. So, people would see her using a ladder, or holding onto the items she was carrying, and not see her doing anything out of the ordinary.

Even when not working, she'd exercise and train, to get her reserves up. She'd do push ups with a rock on her back, stuck their by chakra, that she asked Naruto to make for her using Earth Release, sending charka though her arms and legs. She'd also run laps, with a rock stuck to her back with chakra, while also sending chakra to her legs. And, she would also stand on the water floating pebbles over her hand, and her fingers. She would also do the samething when standing on trees, floating twigs. And she did all this, while wearing her coat.

The reason for why she was doing this, was because of a conversation, she and Naruto had, a few days ago.

(Flashback starts)

"I'm sorry, you want to what?" Naruto asked Will, in surprise, just to make sure he heard her correctly.

"I want to learn the **Shadow Clone jutsu**, so that I can learn things quicker, like you do," Will explained him, with her arms crossed and a determined look.

Naruto sighed, while shaking his head. He then looked at her, and said "Your chakra reserves are good Will, but their not that good. The jutsu takes a ton of chakra to use, if you don't have the right amount when you do it, you could seriously injure yourself...or worse."

Will looked at him, and said, "Please Naruto. I really want to learn quicker, like your doing right now."

And it was true, Naruto had a small army of clones training in different areas. They were all trying to use the different versions of the Rinnegan's powers/abilities. But, they weren't having much success. He of course had about twelve clones perfecting/training in everything he already knew off to one side, so as not to disturb the rest of them.

Luckily, they were on an uninhabited island, that they found out about, close to were they were staying with seal barriers up, so that no-one could see or hear anything. And Naruto had a Hirashin seal marked onto a tree, so that they could teleport their, instead of using a boat or water walking since it was too far. And they didn't want people asking questions, that they didn't want to answer.

Naruto sighed in defeat, and thought of how to help Will. After a few moments, he came up with a solution.

"Okay, I'll give you a few charka exercise's that should help your reserves increase. Once I can tell your reserves feel higher than they are now, then we'll see if you can do the **Shadow Clone jutsu **or not. Deal?" he said, while holding out his hand.

Will smiled, and replied, while shaking his hand "Deal."

(Flashback ends)

And so, this had gone on for a few days, with Will's chakra reserves climbing higher each day. And, her speed and strength also increased everyday too. And her reserves had increased enough, that she was able to make two **Shadow Clones.**

Will also learnt how to fly with her new board, and lets just say, that it took sometime to learn how to do it right. Even using **Shadow Clones **to help.

After crashing into the ground, and many trees, she was able to eventually get the hang of it. Now, she's able to fly through the air with it, almost looking like she's surfing through the air. (Much how LFO's and IFO's from Eureka Seven and Eureka Seven: Ao fly though the air.)

They also spent time together, doing what normal couples do together. Having a picnic together, going on walks, swimming and just generally having a good time with each other.

They also sparred against each other, and learned how to use their new weapons, thanks to the scrolls that came with them. Naruto, also taught Will how to make seals (at her request), and they kept the weapons in seals on their wrists, which could only be opened by them, right for Naruto, and left for Will. They'd also made a few seals on their new weapons, which were: a seal which would allow only them to use them (if anyone else picked them up they would get a nasty shock), a seal that would return the weapon to the wrist storage seal, with a homing type seal so it would go to the right one (when they lose consciousness, and the same for Will's board), and a seal (that is linked to their chakra) that would return the weapon to their hand that is held out in front of them, (as though to catch something), while the other hand is making a hand sign, a half tiger/ram. As well as seals on their weapons and Will's board that would return to the storage seals (on their wrists/back) when they send chakra to them. And Will also found out that her bo staff, could turn into escrima sticks, which she found very useful.

≤0o0o0o0≥

(A few days later)

After much training, Naruto thought Will to be about mid to high Chūnin level. And, thanks to her new mastery of flying with her board, she was able to fly anywhere without needing Naruto to always carry her.

Naruto had also done a bit of extra training, when possible. He'd tried to use any of the sub elements, that he'd seen or heard of. He'd had a bit more success with that, then the Rinnegan (he thinks he might be getting close with one of the abilities), but it was quite chakra taxing using the sub elements. Even with some help using clones, he'd only made a little bit of progress. He was able to make a small bit of ice appear, enough to make weapons, that he threw at Will to see her reaction time against something she couldn't see. He made a small tree grow, which was now up to his waist height; and he tried controlling lava, but found it difficult to control, so he decided to try again some other time. They'd also found a beach, so that Naruto could try and see how much sand he could control. He was only able to control enough to make two tendrils of sand, that only went about a few metres away from him, and were about as thick as his arms. He'd bought a small sand gourd in town (to remember Gaara), put expansion seals on it, and then proceeded to fill it with as much sand as he could take from the small beach. Once they could find a bigger beach, or a desert, he'd put more sand in but he thought he had enough at the moment.

Also, after all that working out (that Naruto joined in from time to time), they both had muscles that could be seen on their bodies. They weren't overly muscly, they just had bodies that an Olympic swimmer/runner had. They were still strong enough, to seriously injure someone when hit by them.

Right now though, they were having a nice leisure walk, out in the countryside, just making small talk (they had left some clones behind to continue training). They'd also decided to dress casually too.

Naruto wore a white tank top, with plain blue shorts and black sandals. Will was wearing, a pink t-shirt and brown shorts, and red jandals.

Right now, they were talking about what else to do, to get some money. Since both of them didn't want to continue doing jobs/chores for everyone.

Will asked Naruto, "Can you think of anything else for us to do, to get some more Beri's?"

Naruto shook his head, and replied, "No I can't think of anything at the moment, sorry. But don't worry, I'm sure we'll be able to think of something."

Will smiled, and gave him a kiss on the lips, to show that she didn't mind that he couldn't think of anything at the moment, with Naruto giving a kiss back in response before they continued walking.

After a few minutes, of walking in silence and enjoying the peace and quite (as well as the scenery), they both could faintly make out some noises, that was off the pathway.

"What do you think those noises mean, Naruto?" Will asked with a confused look on her face.

Naruto answered "I don't know, but lets go find out."

With that, they both broke into a run to see what was happening, and as they got closer, they could hear more and more noises. They could hear explosions, crashes and bangs, as well as shouting (although they couldn't hear what was being said yet). They could also, see pink like smoke rising up every now and then, along with a white looking substance and some sort of sparkling dust/gas.

Once they went over the small hill in front of them, they many craters and trees fallen/knocked over. They also saw two men fighting against a female.

The first guy was completely bald, with googles on top of his head. He was wearing a street gang-type outfit with a black vest-jacket, gloves, dark green pants, and a pair of dark brown boots. He also had a body like what a builder or a boxer has.

The second guy, who was half the first guys height, was bald on top of his head, with blond hair going to about the middle of his back, and two strands of blond hair brushed on the top of his head. He had lavender tinted glasses on, hiding part of the scar going over his right eye. He was wearing black shoes, with white bottoms, and white trousers with two horizontal yellow lines on the bottom (with a gap showing white). He also wore, a white t-shirt with a black jacket over it, a red tie, and a ring master looking coat over all of that (which he left open), with the bottom part dragging on the ground when he walked.

The female, who looked about 19 years old is a slim young woman with shoulder-length dark pink hair, which was covering her right eye and curling upwards at the tips. She also has blue eyes and appears to be wearing light pink lipstick. She also has distinctive curly eyebrows that form a spiral resembling the number '6', and her eyebrows appear to swirl symmetrically in opposing directions while she had both of her thighs tattooed with a number '6'. She was wearing a skinny purple headband in her hair, a short white satiny dress with a frilled neckline and a pink cravat, and dark high heels.

Now that they were closer, Naruto and Will were able to hear what they were saying. They decided to hide for the moment, and wait to see what happens.

Baldy and Half-pint (since they didn't know their names, they came up with some to call them), appeared to be very happy about something, while Pinkie was very unhappy.

"Good thing we were able to stop her putting her Raid Suit on, huh?" Baldy said, with a smile.

Half-pint nodded, with a big grin on his face. "Oh yes indeed, my large friend. A very good one indeed."

Pinkie scowled at them, and shouted, "If I had my Raid Suit on right now, then you two creeps would be taken care of right now."

"What do you there talking about, Naruto?" Will whispered to him.

Naruto shook his head, and whispered in reply, "I have no idea, but I'm guessing that it's some sort of suit, that helps her fight in some way."

They looked back to the fight, and saw Pinkie picking up half a tree trunk, without any difficulty whatsoever. They then saw her throw it, like a missile, at Baldy while she ran at Half-pint.

Naruto while surprised, and scared, thought _"Holy crap, she's just like Tsunade, just without using any chakra."_

They then saw her jump high into the air, and she came down with her fist extended in front of her like a human missile. It was lucky Half-pint jumped out of the way, because once Pinkie's fist hit the ground, there was a huge boom and a crater was formed with her at the centre of it.

Naruto was sweating after seeing that, and thought _"Yep, most definitely like Grandma Tsunade." _They looked over to Baldy, and saw that he had avoided the tree missile by jumping to the side.

"Hey, Sublimino. You ready to wrap this up?" Baldy asked.

The newly revealed, Sublimino, answered "You bet Peter."

The now proclaimed Peter, held his hands up like they were guns and shouted, **"Glue ****Bullet Barrage****." **And the now known white substance, was fired at the woman in a rapid fire motion. He kept firing at her, wherever she went and said to her, "Give it up Reiju. Just make things easier on us, and yourself, and just let yourself get caught."

The now revealed, Reiju, let loose a snort of laughter and said back in reply, "Yeah, I don't think so. It's going to take more than some glue to stop me." She then returned fire, by saying **"Poison****ous**** Stream" **and the pink smoke, now revealed to be poison, was fired from her outstretched hand towards Peter. He ran to his left, avoiding the attack while said poison hit the ground where Peter was, causing everything hit by the poison, to wither away and die.

"Well then, its a good thing he's got me to help him then isn't it?" Sublimino said. He then shouted, **"****Sleepy**** Powder" **and after taking a deep breath, he blew the gas/dust towards Reiju from his mouth. She tried to jump away, but some of the glue hit her legs making her stuck. She pulled them free, with her strength, but it was long enough for the attack from Sublimino to hit her in the face.

"_Da...Damn it. Than...Thanks to Pete...Peter's Glue Glue devil fruit...powers, I was ab...able to get hit...from Sublimino's Sl...Sleep Sleep dev...devil fruit powers," _thought Reiju in frustration, already starting to feel the affects of Sublimino's attack, feeling drowsy and wobbling and stumbling all over the place.

The two men smirked, while approaching her with confidence knowing that she was unable to fight back against them, when they saw her moving about erratically trying to get away from them.

"Now hold on there sweetheart," Peter said with a cocky grin. "We're just wanting you to be coming with us, that's all." He then put his hands together, like he was holding a ball between them, and glue started forming into a ball. It was small at first, but as he spread his hands apart, the glue got bigger and bigger, until it was about the size of a basketball. He then threw it at Reiju, while saying, **"****Glue Bomb" **and once it hit her, the glue spread all over her body, with her arms trapped at her sides. The only parts of her body not covered, were her head, part of her shoulders and her feet. The throw was also able to knock her over, so that she was lying down on her side. Sublimino also didn't want to take any chances of her escaping, so he said, **"****Relaxation Dust"**, while waving his hands over her, which once it hit made her body start to relax against her will.

Reiju tried to break free, but she was too tired, thanks to Sublimino's earlier attack on her, and with her body now relaxing against her will. The only thing she was able to do, was roll onto her back, while finding out that the glue had already dried, (most likely after it covered her).

Peter and Sublimino, then approached where Reiju was lying down, obviously about to grab her and most likely hold her for ransom, or sell her to someone. Fortunately, there were two people who were watching, that weren't about to let that happen.

Once they could tell that Reiju was in trouble, and needed help, Naruto and Will sprung into action to help her. Will released her board from her seal, and after electrifying it she hopped on and took to the skies. While Naruto, unsealed one of his kunai, that had the Hiraishin Seal on it. He then threw it in the middle, between Peter and Sublimino, and teleported right next to them. He turned around to face them, and before they knew what was going on, Naruto thrusted his arms out at them while saying **"****Gale Wind Palm Thrust"**,which sent them tumbling away from Naruto, and more importantly Reiju. Will also held her hands out, and shouted, **"****Lightning Blast Barrage"**,blasting lightning at the two of them in a rapid fire succession, keeping the two of them from getting any closer to Naruto and Reiju, and off balance.

They were able to dodge Will's blast's, some coming close to hitting them. They were able to regroup back together, about a few metres away. Once they did, they saw who was stopping them from reaching Reiju, since Will had floated down nearer to Naruto.

"Who are these guys? They're stopping us from getting a good pay day" Peter asked, than exclaimed.

Sublimino shook his head, and replied "I have no idea, they don't look familiar to me at all."

Peter scowled, and shouted at the two, "Hey, who are you?"

Naruto's response was to shout back in reply, "I'm Naruto Namikaze," while Will said "And I'm Will Vandom. Now, tell us who you two bozos are?"

Peter replied, "I'm Peter Petruski, but you may know me as Trapster, thanks to my Glue Glue fruit powers." And Sublimino says, "My name is Sublimino, and I'm known as Drowsey, thanks to my Sleep Sleep fruit powers."

Will and Naruto looked at each other, having no idea who these two were. Naruto then looked at them, and said "We've got no idea who you two are", with Will nodding her head in agreement, and she finished it off with, "But, that doesn't mean we won't stop you, from taking this woman with you."

Reiju was still trying to fight off the effects of Drowses's attacks from earlier, not having much luck since her eyes were closing, but she was able to make out enough of Naruto's and Will's words to know, that they were here to help her. She thought, before slipping off to sleep, _"They both...have such love...lovely hair, especially...since his ha...hair __colour__ looks ex...exactly like...__yours, my brother__." _And with that last thought she was asleep.

Trapster and Drowsey, were surprised that these two didn't know who they were. They'd been kidnapping people for ages, and either holding them for ransom or selling them to anyone that wanted them. No one was able to catch or stop them, thanks to their teamwork, with Trapster using his glue to hold them in place, and/or Drowsey using his sleep powder or relaxation dust on them, so that they could get away easily. They figured that these two must be new to the area, so they decided to intimidate them.

Peter took a few threatening steps forward, and told them, "Leave now you two, and you won't get hurt. Stay, and lets just say, that things won't go well for you." Sublimino nodded his head in agreement, while cracking his knuckles, to help get the point across.

To their surprise, the two before them didn't look frightened or scared at all. They stood confidently before Reiju, not willing to back down at all.

Trapster and Drowsey didn't look happy, with Trapster saying, "Well looks like we get to do this the fun way...FOR THE TWO OF US THAT IS!", yelling the last part he ran towards them, with glue covering his arms and making them bulk up, with him saying **"****Glue Bulk Up: Arm****s****"**, and the glue hardened after bulking his arms up. Drowsey was running a few feet behind him, sucking in some air puffing up his cheeks, and thought, _**"Sluggish Darts"**__,_blowing gas like darts from his mouth at them, past Trapster.

Naruto thought, _"Best make something to protect this lady, otherwise these two could grab her when we weren't looking." _He then said **"Earth Protective Dome"**,making a dome of earth, with holes big enough for someone to see clearly out of all over it, cover up the asleep Reiju. He and Will also made a clone each for more protection, incase any of the two slipped past them.

With that taken care of, they ran (or flew in Will's case) towards the two criminals, dodging Drowse's darts fired at them in the process. Along the way, Naruto unsealed his katana and, after grabbing ahold of it, did a horizontal slash at Trapster's right side once he was close enough. Trapster seeing the attack coming, thought_** "**__**Glue Armour" **_with glue hardening all along his abdomen area, thinking that would stop Naruto's attack. But, he was proven wrong when his glue armour did nothing at all, and the slash continued through without stopping at all. He was able to jump away to the left, swinging his right arm at Naruto who ducked from the attack but he still got a shallow cut from the slash, enough to make him bleed a little. After back pedalling for a bit, he inspected the wound, shouting to Drowsey "Keep these two away from me for a bit, would ya?" His partner nodded, and started attacking them both, with punches and kicks for Naruto, and darts for Will.

Peter saw how bad he was bleeding, wincing a bit especially when he touched it. He knew he'd be alright for a while, but he'd need to find a doctor quickly to stitch up the cut. He made glue cover up his wound for now, and returned his gaze to Naruto, who was dodging Sublimino's attacks while returning some of his own. Trapster scowled, trying to figure out how he was hurt from this guys attack. He knew he'd used hardened glue to protect his abdomen area, but this guys katana was still able to cut through. He needed to let his partner know to be careful around the blonde.

"Hey be careful mate, his katana was able to wound me a fair bit." Trapster told him, getting ready to continue fighting. "His katana is most likely coated in Seastone", he explained as he ran to help his partner.

Drowsey nodded his head, and while avoiding Naruto's katana, said **"Touch of Sleep"**,trying to touch Naruto anyway he could, with his hands and feet.

In his haste to help his partner, Trapster forgot about Will, which was fine for her. She unsealed her bo staff, and held it like a lance. She channeled lightning into it, while steering her board towards him, and once she was close enough to his back, she thrust her staff at him saying **"****Paralyzing Static Thrust"**,which should help get him out of the fight.

Unfortunately, Trapster heard the attack coming, no matter how quiet Will tried making the lightning. He was able to dodge, but some of the electricity from the attack did hit paralyzing him a little bit, just not enough to paralyze him to keep him out of the fight. He then punched his left bulked up hand at Will, saying **"Spiked Glue Knuckles" **with glue forming spikes at the end of his knuckles which then hardened, looking to seriously injure Will.

Will luckily, was quick enough to jump over the spiky punch sent her way. She then touched the seal on her back, causing the board to go up in a poof of smoke as it returned to inside the seal. The smoke also provided a perfect cover, as Trapster couldn't see Will at all, which was perfect for her. She turned her bo staff into it's escrima sticks form, and fell down towards where she remembered Trapster last being. She raised both sticks in the air, and when she saw his shadow through the smoke, she brought them down as hard as she could. With the fall helping her, the attack was stronger and more effective, and it helped that the Seastone tipped ends hit him on his chest too. Once she'd landed on the ground, she jumped back a few feet from Trapster.

Peter yelled out in pain, as well as rage, that this girl was able to hurt him too. _"Her weapons must also have Seastone on them" _he thought in a very unhappy, angry mood.

He then jumped a little towards Will, with his right bulked fist raised, and the spikes still on the knuckles. Will jumped farther backwards to get away from him some more, but that was Trapster's plan. Once he was back on the ground, he pointed both spiked knuckles at the still airborne Will, while giving her a smug smile and shouted, "HA, TAKE THIS BITCH, **SPIKE LAUNCHER!**"The spikes from his knuckles were then launched at Will, who couldn't dodge while in the air.

Will knew she didn't have enough time to make a clone to move her out of the way, so she used her escrima sticks to hit the spikes away. Some were able to get through, and she got one or two scratches from those that passed close to her. Once she was on the ground, Trapster was waiting for her. She swung both her sticks at both sides of his head, hoping to knock him out, but he ducked down. He then swung his left bulked fist at her stomach, and when the punch connected, she was partly lifted off the ground and the breath was knocked out of her, spittle flying from her mouth. She stumbled about holding her stomach, when Peter after saying, **"****Glue Bulk Up: Legs" **kicked out at Will, with his bulked up right leg knocking her onto her back. She cried out when she hit the ground, groaning in pain while still holding her stomach. Trapster advanced towards her, and she could see he had ill intentions for her. She tried crawling away from him, but it was useless since she was still injured from those hits she took from him. She blasted some lightning at him with her right hand (and using her left to keep her up right) hoping to slow him down, but he just created a **Glue Shield **to protect himself. She was able to slow him down, but she could tell it wasn't as much as she was hoping.

Meanwhile, with Naruto he was fighting Drowsey and they were both at a stalemate. Whenever Sublimino would try and hit Naruto with any of his moves, to put him to sleep, relax or make him sluggish, Naruto would either dodge, or just blow them away with **Windy Stream**,and when he'd try and hit Drowsey he'd either dodge or use his devil fruit powers to keep Naruto away from him. Fortunately, Naruto still had his katana out, and he was able to land a few cut's on Sublimino (only shallow cuts) especially when he added wind chakra to the blade to extend its reach.

When they both heard Will's cry of pain, they looked over towards where her and Peter were fighting, and both had different reactions: Naruto in worry, and Sublimino in joy.

When Naruto moved to help Will, Drowsey got in his way and said, "I don't think so. You and your girlfriend have caused us quite some trouble, and I think its time we returned the favour." When Naruto tried to get past him, he stopped him again this time he said **"Sleep Bombs" **and threw a few golf ball sized balls of sleeping gas/dust in front of him, causing Naruto to stop his advance to help Will.

Naruto knew he'd have to do something to get past Sublimino, something he wouldn't expect. He sealed his katana away, and held his left hand up towards Drowsey, with him thinking Naruto was going to use an attack. Instead, Naruto said, **"****Universal Pull" **catching Drowsey by surprise as he went flying towards Naruto. Before Sublimino had a chance to counter attack, Naruto hit him with a clothesline and pinned him to the ground by using Earth Release to cover his hands and feet. Once that was done, he hit him in the neck knocking him out.

With Sublimino taken care of, he turned back towards Will, and saw her trying to slow down Peter by blasting some lightning at him. He could tell that Will was holding him back, but he didn't know how long that would last. He couldn't risk using **Almighty Push, **since Will would also get caught up in the attack, and the same with the **Universal Pull.**

Seeing no other option, he used the **Substitution Jutsu **to switch places with Will. Once he'd done that, he held out his left hand towards Peter and said **"Almighty Push"**, sending Trapster flying a few meters away. He then made a clone to look after Will, and dashed off towards where Trapster went.

When he arrived, Peter was just getting out of a trench, that his body had made when he crashed into the ground. He had a few bruises, and some cuts but he was still standing. Naruto ran over to him, and surprised him with a punch to the stomach saying, "That was for Reiju, and this is for Will" and he grabbed his head, then kneed him in the face breaking his nose and knocking him out.

Naruto then picked him up, and carried him fireman style back to where the others were. When he arrived, he dumped Trapster next to Drowsey then went to check on Will. When he saw Will's injures, he was worried for her, and angry at what Peter had done to her.

Knowing how to heal Will back to full health, and full strength, he put his hands together (like he was praying) and summoned the King of Hell, with his Rinnegan abilities.

When Will saw it, she asked while coughing at times, "What are...cough cough...you going to...cough...do with that...cough cough...Naruto?"

Naruto looked at Will, and replied, "I don't really know any medical jutsu to heal your wounds, so this is the next best thing for me to do." He then had the King of Hell, open its mouth and had two arms come out and grab Will and pull her carefully inside its mouth. Once she was inside it, it then started chewing for a while, and after a few minutes of chewing it opened its mouth, and Will came out looking good as new and her clothes were fixed too.

Will gave Naruto a hug, and a kiss on the cheek and said "Thanks for that Naruto." She then looked at the two criminals, and asked "What do we do with those two?" Naruto shook his head and responded, "I have no idea, but we should find out why they were after the girl." He walked over to them, and unsealed two scrolls from a seal on his left bicep. He unrolled them flat on the ground, and then put their unconscious bodies on top, (after freeing Sublimino from his earth bounds) and after making a hand sign sealed the bodies in the scrolls, and told Will seeing her questioning look, "Prisoner Scrolls," then put them back inside his left bicep seal. He then walked over to the dome he made to protect her, and signaled the clones they could disperse. He made the dome disappear back into the ground, and saw that the glue was still wrapped around her. He sent Fire Chakra to his hands, and waved them over the glue melting it off of her. With that done, he picked her up bridal style.

Naruto looked at Will, and said, "Lets head back to the apartment, and see if she needs tending to." Will nodded her head in agreement, and with that they left the battle riddled area.

**Move's List:**

Glue Bullet Barrage – After making his hand(s) into the shape of a gun, Peter start's firing glue like bullets. Once hit, they dry quickly holding you in place.

Poisonous Stream – After holding her hand(s) out, Reiju fires poison in a river like fashion.

Sleepy Powder – Sublimino take's in a deep breath, and blow the gas/dust at his opponent. Doing this more then once puts them to sleep quicker.

Glue Bomb – Peter put's his hands together, then separate's them making a ball of glue. He can choose how big he want's it to be.

Relaxation Dust – Sublimino wave's his hands over his opponent, causing their body to relax against their will.

Gale Wind Palm Thrust – Naruto thrust's his hand(s) out, sending his opponent(s) flying away.

Lightning Blast Barrage – Will sends a barrage of lightning at her opponent(s) from either her hands palm first, or her fists.

Glue Bulk Up: Arms and Legs – Peter use's the glue to bulk them up, and harden's the glue for a more effective hit.

Sluggish Darts – Sublimino shoot's darts from his mouth, that when hit by them makes you move like your half asleep.

Earth Protective Dome – Naruto make's a bunker type of dome to protect anyone inside it, with small square window's to see what's happening.

Glue Armour – Peter harden's glue either all over, or in certain areas, so that its like body armour.

Touch of Sleep – Sublimino covers his hands and feet in sleeping powder, and when touched by it you immediately fall asleep.

Paralyzing Static Thrust – Using her bo staff like a lance, Will can paralyze anyone hit by it.

Spiked Glue Knuckles – Having glue form spikes on his knuckles, Peter can make his punches more deadly.

Spike Launcher – Peter launches the spikes from his knuckles, like bullets.

Glue Shield – Peter forms a shield out of hardened glue, which he can use to protect himself when not using his Glue Armour.

Windy Stream – Naruto blows a lot of wind from his mouth, sending weapons or anything else heading towards him off course.

Sleep Bombs – Sublimino sends golf ball sized bombs of sleep gas at either large crowds, or to keep anyone ina certain area.

**And done! ****Sorry if it took so long, was busy with work, had to fight off writers block a few times and it got so hot ****here**** as well.**** So, what did you think of my first battle scene? Was it good? Bad? Please leave a preview, and let me know ****what you think.**

**Author's Notes: Have any of you seen the Terminator: Dark Fate movie? If you haven't, you have to watch it, I thought it was a really good movie. I watched it on Saturday, and I've just watched Batwoman on TVNZ OnDemand and that is a good tv show. Hope that everyone had a good Halloween, and now we all need to start getting ready for Christmas. See you all**** next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi there, I'm back my fellow fanfiction users. Now, lets get this next chapter rolling. **(Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, W.I.T.C.H, One Piece or any other characters that appear in my fanfic. All rights go to their proper owners). ****I only own any OC's that appear in the fanfic.****

"Hello" - (Normal talking)

"_What now?" - (Thoughts)_

"How did that happen?" - (Flashback)

"**Lightning Strike" - (Techniques)**

{"Hello, how are you?"} - Transponder Snail

**Chapter 3**

The first thing Reiju noticed when she started waking up was touch, and that she was lying on something soft (like a bed), not on the rocky ground, and that she wasn't covered in glue, since she couldn't feel anything stuck to her. The next thing she noticed was sound, since she could hear voices (some in the distance, and others closer) and she also noticed the smell. It smelt like she was in a town at least, (maybe an apartment?) so she figured she was safe. Still, just to be sure she listened to see if anyone was near her, and when she couldn't hear anyone she opened her eyes carefully, just to be on the safe side.

She saw that she was in a bedroom, on a double bed and wearing different clothes than what she was wearing earlier. She was now wearing a blue coloured t-shirt, with a green stripe going down the middle and the same on both the sleeves, and a grey pair of shorts. When she looked outside, the sun looked to be near the horizon.

"_When I was fighting those two, it was maybe near 10 o'clock. So, with the sun lower down it must be about 6 o'clock." _Reiju thought, trying to guess the time and how long she slept. _"Which means, that I've slept for nearly 8 HOURS." _She finished her thoughts in shock.

She then looked around the room, taking in her surroundings. Other then the double bed, the room had two dressers either side of the bed, a desk at the end of the bed pressed to the wall, purple coloured curtains, the walls a pale green colour, a door open ajar (that she could see went into the bathroom), and a body sized mirror opposite a closed door (most likely leading out of the bedroom).

She carefully got off the bed, incase her legs felt a bit stiff from disuse for a while. She stretched herself, and walked a few steps and was happy she wasn't injured or stiff in anyway. Looking around the room again, she then saw some pictures on the desk she didn't see before. Walking over to get a better look at the pictures, she saw that one was of a blond haired man with his arms around a red haired woman, who was pregnant, both smiling at the camera. She could see they had love for each other in their eyes, and for their unborn child. The next photo she saw, was of a blond haired boy with a red haired girl leaning her head on his right shoulder and his right arm wrapped around her. She could see that these two had love for each other too, and they too smiled happily at the camera.

Looking between the two photos, she could see some irony since both photos had a blond haired male holding onto a red haired female. And she could tell that the blond in the second photo, had a few similarities to the couple in the first photo. _"They're most likely his parents", _Reiju thought. _"And his whisker like marks give him an attractive like look." _She also thought that the hair of those in the second photo looked familiar.

She decided to see if anyone was home, in this apartment, and if they could tell her what happened. She went towards the closed door, and after opening it she saw a kitchen/living room combo. The kitchen area had everything necessary: a fridge, sink, cupboards and cabinets, a rubbish bin, oven and drawers, along with a round table with four chairs, as well as a bar table keeping the kitchen and living room separate and two bar stools. The living room part had: a bookshelf (filled with all sorts of books), a shoe rack by the front door, some pictures hanging about, a landscape mirror, a clock that hung next to the mirror, three sofa's (two single opposite each other, and one three seater underneath the window), with the two singles having an orange pillow each and the three seater with two blue pillows at either end as well as a stripey black and white blanket on the back of the three seater, a big coffee table in the middle, and two small ones either side of the bigger sofa, as well as some indoor plants in the corners of the room. And the room was painted a creamy colour, with the curtains being a brown colour.

She was also very surprised when she saw the blonde boy, from the second photo was sitting on the floor opposite the three seater sofa with his back to the table, with his legs crossed and his arms in front on him, with his hands in front of his stomach and all his fingers touching together making a circle. He was breathing slowly in and out, and she half thought that he might be asleep. She was thinking of whether or not to wait and see if he would wake up, and ask him what happened hours ago when she heard the front door opening, and when she looked over the red head from the second photo was coming through the door, with what looked like groceries.

When she turned around, after taking off her shoes and closing the door, she saw Reiju standing in the living room area. After a moment of looking surprised, she then smiled at her (which Reiju found beautiful) and began walking towards the kitchen area, while saying, "Glad to see your awake at last. How are you feeling? We were really glad that you weren't hurt too badly by those men from earlier Reiju. Oh before I forget, I'm Will Vandom by the way, and the guy on the sofa meditating is Naruto Namikaze," Will said all this while putting the groceries away.

Reiju went and sat on one of the bar stools, leaned on the bar table and replied, "Yes I'm doing great, thanks for asking." She then asked, "But I have to ask, how'd you know what my name was? And where are my clothes?" While still putting the groceries away, Will replied "We were watching the fight happening, between you and those two men and we heard them saying you name. When we saw you were about to be taken by them, we jumped in to save you. And we washed your clothes in the apartment laundry, I just checked on them earlier and they're in the dryer now. And don't worry, I was the one who changed your clothes while Naruto took yours to the laundry." It was then why their hair was familiar to Reiju; they were the ones who she saw before she fell unconscious. After putting the last of the groceries away, she then turned around to face Reiju, while leaning her back on the kitchen counter with her arms crossed.

She then asked, "So, can you tell me why they were after you?" Reiju seemed to be thinking about it, then replied, "Okay, I will tell you why I think they came after me." She explained that she was from a kingdom, where her 'father' (Will noticing she said that with disdain) is king making her 'three brothers' the princes (again with disdain in her voice, and sadness too when she said three) and herself the princess. She said she was enjoying time away from her home, when Peter and Sublimino attacked her and said that they were hired to take her to their employers. When she asked who they were, and why they wanted her they didn't say and just attacked her.

After that explanation, Will was surprised that Reiju was a princess. Since the only princess she's ever really known, was Elyon. Before anymore discussion could continue, they heard a voice saying, "Well, that doesn't sound good then does it?" And when they both looked over, Naruto was getting up off of the sofa and stretching himself. Will went over to give him a kiss, (with Reiju getting a little jealous/turned on wishing she was getting some of that affection too). When Naruto and Will finished kissing, Naruto went over to Reiju and asked her, with a smile on his face "Hope that you are feeling better?" Reiju found his smile to be very charming, and smiled in reply saying, "Yes I'm okay. And thank you, the both of you, for saving me", while looking at the both of them in thanks for the rescue.

Naruto gave a shake of his head, and a bit of a laugh while he replied "It was no trouble at all really, we just did what was the right thing to do. Now could you please tell us what a Raid Suit is? And although I was meditating, I was conscious enough to hear about you being a princess, and I'm glad my luck led me to saving a princess." Reiju nodded her head, and said "Sure I can explain what a Raid Suit is." Naruto and Will sat on the three seater sofa, while Reiju sat on the single sofa to their right. She got out a pink coloured looking canister, with the number '0' on it. She explained to them that her kingdoms scientists, and her 'father' had created the Raid Suit to increase the wearers general and individual abilities, and to activate it, you only had to click a button on the canister, which would cause it to rotate and release the material of the suit. The material also remembers the shape of its wearer, which allows it to quickly wrap around the wearer's body, forming the complete suit around them.

Naruto and Will were surprised after hearing how the user puts the Raid Suit on, especially since they figured that no one else can wear these Raid Suits, only the person it was designed for.

Reiju then asked them, "Okay since you've asked me some questions, I guess its my turn. What happened while I was asleep? I can already guess you won, just wanting to know how."

Naruto and Will nodded in agreement that she needed to know what happened, so they told her what went on while she was unconscious. They told her they fought the men, and how they beat them, and that they interrogated them to see who hired them to grab her. Reiju jumped to her feet, and demanded to know what they found out. With a sigh from their lips, they told her what they found out.

(Flashback starts)

After Will unlocked the apartment door, she went inside and held it open, so that Naruto could enter while carrying Reiju. Will closed the door behind him, then she turned and asked him, "Where are you going to put her, until she wakes up?" Naruto replied, "In the bedroom, on the bed, since the sofa might be too uncomfortable for her to sleep on." Naruto nudged the bedroom door open with one of his feet, and carried Reiju to the bed. Once he was next to it, he carefully lowered Reiju onto the bed covers, making sure not to disturb her. He then was careful to take his arms out from under her, while she rolled over looking to get more comfortable on the bed. Naruto turned around, and saw Will standing in the door way and told her, "Let's leave her to sleep, and she'll wake up when she's slept enough." Naruto walked towards the door, and grabbed the knob and walked out after Will, closing the door as he did so.

Naruto and Will then went to get something to eat and drink, as well as make plans for what to do next. Naruto was making some ramen for himself, (which Will told him he could only have three times a week) while Will was making a sandwich for herself, and they each grabbed a glass of water. Once they had their lunch made, they went to sit down to eat and plan their next move.

After eating some of her sandwich, and having some water, Will asked Naruto, "So, what do you think we should do first Naruto? Wait until Reiju wakes up, to see what she knows, or interrogate the guys who tried to grab her?" Naruto slurped up some ramen into his mouth, and once he ate it replied, "It might be a while before Reiju wakes, so I think it would be best to question the two men first, then we talk to Reiju after she's woken up." Will nodded her head in agreement, and commented "I will say this about Reiju though, she is quite beautiful. Even if she does have the same hair colour, as that bitch who hit you from your home universe, I won't hold it against her." Will then asked "So, will she be apart of the future harem?" Naruto was surprised by what Will said, it was very mature of her to not be pissed off that they met someone who had the same hair colour as Sakura, and immediately think she'll be like her. Naruto thought about her question for a bit, and said "We'll see about her joining the harem, right now we need to interrogate those men who were after her."

After they'd finished eating their lunch, checked on Reiju (who was still asleep, and Will took her clothes off with Naruto taking them down to the laundry, while Will put a change of clothes on Reiju) and after washing the dishes, they put some shoes on and left the apartment (locking the door behind them, and activating some Alarm Seals, which were linked to receivers on their left forearms; which would glow and vibrate when someone tries to breach the apartment), and went out of town heading to an open area, away from prying eyes and ears.

Once they found a suitable spot, about fifteen minutes from town, Naruto set up a few sealing barriers (silencing, invisibility and some Warning Seals; incase anyone got too close) just to be sure. With that done, he unsealed the Prisoner Scrolls from the seal on his left bicep and rolled them both out. When that was done, he placed one of his hands on the left one and channeled chakra into it, which released a cloud of chakra smoke and Trapster's unconscious body. Naruto had Will stand guard over Peter, while he unsealed Drowsey from his Prisoner Scroll, then placed his unconscious body next to his partners. He rolled the scrolls back up, and pocketed them for later use.

Will stood next to Naruto, and asked him, "So how are you going to interrogate them? And how am I to help?", since she had no idea how she would be of any help. Naruto replied, "I'll be using the Naraka Path to interrogate them, since its the ultimate interrogating tool, as they can't lie while I'm holding them. And you'll be helping, by using some genjutsu on them, to make them terrified enough to answer and tell the truth." Will nodded her head in understanding, glad that she knows some genjutsu; even if its not her strong suit, genjutsu is very useful at times. Naruto also had an idea, and told Will, "And instead of using chakra, use your magic to make the genjutsu," and Will, puzzled by his request asked him, "Why do you want me to use my magic, instead of chakra to make the genjutsu?" Naruto's reply was, "I want to see if your magic, will make the genjutsu real, instead of an illusion." Will thought about it, and nodded her head in agreement, being thankful that her and Naruto kept training/practising/sparring when using their magic, so that they didn't get too out of shape if they ever had to use magic in a fight, and weren't too reliant on chakra.

Naruto walked up to the two unconscious men, and slapped a seal each on their backs. At Will's questioning look, he elaborated and told her, "These are seals, which should stop them from using their Devil Fruit powers, so here's hoping that they work." He then made two chairs appear, made out of wood, and they placed both men in a chair each, and Naruto then made hardened earth cuffs, to cover their hands, and feet as well as bind them to the chairs. He then got some smelling salts out of his pockets, and held them to the mens noses to wake them up. After a few seconds, the men started waking up, then they jerked forward gasping, and coughing because of the smell from the smelling salts.

After coughing for a few seconds, they noticed that they were restrained to wooden chairs, and they couldn't break free. They looked around, noticing they were in an open space, with a few trees here and there. When they looked in front of themselves, they noticed Naruto and Will standing with their arms crossed, as though waiting for them to be noticed. Trapster growled angrily at them, and said "Why you little punks, when I get free I'm going to enjoy beating you two senseless." He then tried to use his Devil Fruit powers to escape, but to his confusion he couldn't no matter how much he tried. After a few moments, of still trying to use his Devil Fruit powers to escape, he shouted at Naruto and Will in frustration, "WHATS GOING ON? WHY CAN'T I USE MY DEVIL FRUIT POWERS TO ESCAPE?" He knew that it wasn't Seastone, since he didn't feel weak or anything when effected by Seastone. Drowsey tried to use his Devil Fruit powers too, but he found he couldn't use his either. He turned to Peter, and told him, "I'm the samething mate, I can't use my Devil Fruit powers either." Sublimino then turned to Naruto and Will, "What did you do to us? Why can't we use our Devil Fruit powers?" he demanded from them.

Naruto and Will, just looked at them with indifferent looks, not saying anything about why they can't use their Devil Fruit powers (luckily the seal on both their backs, were covered by their clothes, so they couldn't see it on the others back when they look at their partner). Seeing that they weren't answering them, Peter said "Are you both just going to stand there, or are you going to say something? And why are we here anyway?" Naruto turned to Will, and told her in a joking manner, "Finally, one of them asks the right question, he must be the brains of bunch. Even if he does look a bit stupid himself." Naruto then looked at them, and saw both men weren't happy with that remake, judging by the angry looks on their faces.

Naruto then walked over to the two of them, while saying "How you aren't able to use your Devil Fruit powers, is a secret I'm afraid. So you won't get anything from us telling you, no matter how hard you try." Naruto then leaned down, so that his face was about to their level and asked them, "What you're here for is one simple reason; who hired you to catch Reiju and why?" Peter and Sublimino gave each other side long looks, and after a while laughed. After getting his laughter under control, Trapster gave Naruto a smug look and said, "If you want to know who hired us, you'll have to do better than asking us politely boy", with Drowsey nodding his head in agreement, also with a smug look on his face. Naruto didn't look phased by his comment, or by their smug looks at all. He merely straightened himself up, and then turned to Will, and said "Looks like we're doing this the hard way then, since the easy way didn't work", with Will replying "It rarely ever does, if at all."

Naruto and Will then both went up to them, with Naruto going behind them and Will standing in front. Naruto then nodded to Will, who took a deep breath and closed her eyes in concentration while making the ram hand seal. Trapster and Drowsey, looked on in amusement wondering what she was going to do. After a few moments, Will opened her eyes, separated her hands, then took two kunai out of her pockets while walking towards the restrained men. Upon seeing her walking towards them, they both had slightly amused looks on their faces. "Hey now girly, you better be careful with those knives," Peter told her in a mocking way, with a smile on his face, with Sublimino nodding his head as he said, "Yeah, you might break a nail or hurt yourself with those." Once Will was within touching distance, she lowered the kunai until they were both over their male parts, between their legs. This unnerved them, especially as Will said in a cold chilling tone "Tell us who hired you to grab Reiju, and why. If you don't, I'll just take away what makes you guys, well...guys." And the kunai blades, also burst into flames and they could feel the intense heat coming from them, making them sweat literally and figuratively.

Will then asked them, still in that cold tone "Now, are you going to tell us who hired you, or not?" Trapster stammered out a reply, "Y...you...you'll n...never get any...anything fro...from us lit...little g...girly. No mat...matter wha...what you d...do, we...we'll never...ta...talk." Drowsey was nodding his head rapidly in agreement, with him also saying in a stammer, "Th...thats r...right. No...matt...matter what...we...we'll n...never t...tell you any...anything, you cr...crazy bi...bitch." They were both hoping that Will, wouldn't actually go through with giving them a castration, thinking that she was bluffing. Will gave them both a cold hard glare, and said "So, I'm a little girly am I? A crazy bitch, you say? Let's see if you still think those things, ONCE I DO THIS!" She then thrusted the flaming kunai head down to Peter's manhood, severing it from him completely with the flames cauterizing the castration. Peter was in shock for a few moments, before his brain caught up to what Will did to him and then he screamed in agony "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed like that for a few minutes, before Naruto knocked him out since he was annoyed with how long and how loud he screamed. Naruto then looked towards Sublimino, and said "Now will you cooperate and tell us what we want to know, or end up like your friend?" with Will inching the other flaming kunai, towards his manhood and a cold look in her eyes.

Drowsey was scared, since he wasn't really expecting her to go through with it, thinking she'd only pretend to do it. _"And if I don't tell them something, then she'll do the samething to me," _he thought in a panic. He looked over at Trapster, and thought _"Sorry mate, but to keep my manhood I have to tell them." _He then looked at Will, who still had her cold hard glare looking at him, with her saying "Do you have anything to say, before your little friend is taken away from you forever?" Sublimino shouted, "ALRIGHT ALRIGHT I'LL TALK ALREADY, JUST PLEASE TAKE THE FLAMING KNIFE AWAY FROM MY FAMILY JEWELS!" Will backed the kunai away from Sublimino's manhood, but still kept it pointing at it while still on fire and Naruto put his hand on his neck saying "Now we'll ask the questions, and you answer them correctly and honestly, because I'll know if you're lying. Understand?" Drowsey nodded his head in fear, especially since he saw a head coming out of the ground surrounded by purple fire, in front of him (everyone should know what the King of Hell from Naruto Shippuden looks like).

Will was the first to start the questions, "Who hired you?" she asked in that chilling cold tone of voice. Sublimino stuttered out "C...CP8" with Naruto then asking him, "And who are they?" Drowsey shuddered his body at that question, but still replied with "The...They're ap...apart of t...the Wo...Wor...World Gov...Govern...Government, a sec...secret age...agency. They d...do all so...sorts of thi...things f...for the...them, fro...from in...in...vest...igations, to as...ass...ass...inations and also es...es...pion...age." Naruto and Will were surprised, that the World Government had this kind of agency under their control, capable of doing everything they were just told. Will glared straight into his quivering eyes, and demanded "And why are they after Reiju? What do they want from her?" Sublimino trembled as he replied, "T...They want...the g...girl, be...be...cause he...her fam...family ow...own a clon...cloning ma...ma...chine." Will and Naruto looked at each other in shock, that these people wanted a cloning machine that Reiju's family owned. Drowsey continued on, not noticing their looks of shock, "Th...The Govern...Government w...wants the ma...ma...machine, or t...the de...signs, so t...that the...they c...can have the...their o...own to...cl...clone the...their best...age...agents, an...and ma...marines."

After a few moments of silence, Sublimino asked, "Do y...you ha...have any...more quest...questions?" still with a stutter, since Will was still pointing the kunai at his family jewels. Naruto shook off the shock from earlier, and replied "No, I don't think we have any more questions. Now, lets see if you told us the truth." And with that, the head in front of them unzipped the covering, to reveal its mouth which it opened. Drowsey then felt something weird happening to himself, cause he could feel something trying to leave through his mouth and he felt paralyzed. And after a while, his mouth opened with what looked like a very long tongue stretched over to the big looking head which had a purple, veined looking hand exit from its mouth, and grab onto the tongue looking thing. After a few seconds had passed, Naruto said "Well, looks like you were telling us the truth after all," and he let go of Sublimino's neck who had slumped over in total exhaustion because of the interrogation, and the King of Hell head disappeared after letting go of the tongue thing coming from Drowsey, which had gone back inside him. Naruto then said out loud, "Okay Will, you can stop using the magic powered Genjutsu now" which caused everything to shimmer, and return to normal showing Will standing where she was when the whole thing started, with her hands making the ram hand seal and Peter with his manhood still attached, although he was still knocked out.

Naruto looked over at Will with a smile on his face, and said to her, "Well I think that was a good first test for a magic powered Genjutsu." Will nodded her head tiredly in agreement, before she fell to the ground in a tired heap. Naruto went over to her, and asked in a concerned voice, "You feeling okay sweetie?" She nodded, while on her back and said with fatigue in her voice, "I will be, once I get all of my strength back. But for now, I think I'll take a nap." Naruto nodded his head, as Will's eyes closed and she was fast asleep in moments. Seeing Will alright for the moment, he walked back over to the bound men and removed the seals from their backs, used Earth Release to make the bindings disappear back into the ground and Wood Release on the chairs too. He then took the Prisoner Seals out of his pockets, unrolled them then placed the unconscious men on them and sealed them away again, then put the seals back in the seal on his left bicep. He took down the sealing barriers, then walked back over to Will who was still fast asleep so he picked her up and carried her back piggyback style. They passed a few people, with some finding it adorable and a few people wishing she gets a good rest, with Naruto saying thanks. Reaching the apartment, he deactivated the Alarm Seals and unlocked the door opening it, all while still carrying Will on his back. He walked over to where the sofas were, and laid her down on the three seater with her head on the armrest nearest to the front door, then he placed the pillow underneath her head, took her footwear off and covered her with the blanket. He then looked over at the clock, and saw that it was only twenty to twosince they'd left at about twenty past twelve to deal with the two men. He checked on Reiju, who was still sleeping so he walked over to the bookshelf, and looked for a good book to read while Will and Reiju both slept which he found, and it was about a super secret agent female teenager, who saved the world multiple times with help from a teenage boy genius; who gives her all sorts of gadgets, a teenage boy whose been her friend since kindergarten and only her family and only female teenage friend; who runs a clothing shop when not at school know. (If anyone can figure out where I got the idea from, you get a free cookie). He sat down on the single sofa, next to Will's head and started reading the book.

Four hours later, he was still reading the book (and it was a thick book) he heard some groaning coming from Will, and when he looked over he saw her starting to wake up. He put the book down, then got up and asked her "How ya feeling? Better rested I hope." Will rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, and after stretching herself a bit she replied "Yep, I sure do. Still feel a little tired though, so I think it would be best if I didn't do anything too intense for a while." Naruto nodded his head in agreement, and told her "I agree, no training for a few days would be best since we don't want to tire you out again. Reiju is also still asleep, I checked on her every now and then." Will looked at him with a look of love, and said to him "And that is why I love you Naruto," which stunned Naruto a bit since they never said these three words to each other before, but he could tell that Will meant it so replied he turn with, "I love you too, Will." (And remember that these two are 'clones' of the 'original' Naruto and Will, and this is the first time they've said they love each other.) Will got up off the sofa, and stretched some more then asked Naruto, "So what do we do in the meantime, while we wait for Sleeping Beauty to wake up?" Naruto thought about it, and said "Well, I think that I'll do some meditation while we wait. And you can do the grocery shopping, since I believe its your turn this time." Will nodded her head, since they did need some more food, drink and the like (especially if they have an extra mouth to feed), so she gave him a kiss on the cheek and said "Alright, and I'll check to see if Reiju's clothes are finished in the machine" with Naruto nodding his head, as he walked over to sit down with the living room table behind. He got into his meditation position, and began to meditate as Will grabbed the money from their money box, put her shoes on and opened the door, then closed it quietly behind her as she left. After checking on Reiju's clothes, which she put in the dryer, she did the grocery shopping which only took about twenty minutes, she then headed back to the apartment complex, saw that the dryer with Reiju's clothes was still going, and headed back to their apartment. Once she arrived, she opened the door she took off her shoes, then turned around to see Reiju was up and awake with Naruto still meditating.

(Flashback ends)

Once they'd finished explaining what happened, they saw shock and surprise on Reiju's face. She got up, and started pacing while muttering to herself obviously trying to figure it all out. Naruto and Will looked at each other perplexed, before Will asked "Um Reiju, why would your kingdom have a cloning machine anyway?" Reiju stopped her pacing, gave a big sigh and then explained it to them: the reason they had a cloning machine was to make an army, with the clones called Clone Soldiers and that it would rival all others in the world, and she told them that the clones had emotions and a soul. She also said that her 'father and brothers' as well as herself, were each a commander over the clones who were entirely loyal to them. The World Government had banned cloning, saying that it was illegal and that it was too dangerous for anyone else to have perform, have any access to it, or to even know about it, and any of their agents would take hard action should they find evidence of any cloning activity whatsoever. But, that was obviously a lie if they themselves are wanting it, to clone their best agents and marines.

Putting that aside for now, they both looked at Reiju who had worry in her eyes and on her face. Will got up, walked over to her, and placed a hand on one of her shoulders. When Reiju felt someone touching her, she looked at Will who was giving her a look of reassurance, and told her "Don't worry so much. I'm sure things will work out for you, in the end." Will than gave her a hug, which made Reiju freeze up for a moment before she eventually returned it. After hugging for a few seconds, they separated with Reiju giving Will and nod and saying "Thanks for that, I think I really needed it," and Will just gave a smile in response, seeing that she did need one indeed. Naruto watched this, telling that Reiju had a cool, callous demeanor about her but he could tell that she was still kind and empathetic on the inside, and he figured she was like that because of her family. But he also noticed something, she never mentioned anything about her mother whatsoever. He got up and walked over to the two girls, and once close enough he asked Reiju, "Hey Reiju" seeing her turning to him in acknowledgement he continued, "I have a question to ask, you've mentioned your father and brothers but never your mother. I'm just wondering why that is?" Reiju gave a sad sigh, and told them both "She died while I was a little girl, many years ago," which made them both feel sorry for her, and Naruto to feel a bit idiotic for asking, fearing he bought up bad memories. Reiju gave them both a weak smile, and said "I know you didn't mean to, since you didn't know at the time. And she was a wonderful mother, so I will cherish those happy memories I have of her."

Naruto and Will both nodded their heads in agreement to that, and Naruto then got to why else he came over. "So, I take it that you don't really know how to fight, when your not wearing your Raid Suit?" he asked Reiju. She shook her head in response, and replied "No I don't. Everytime I've fought against anyone, I've always worn the Raid Suit making this the first time I fought anybody without wearing it. Oh, before I forget what are you going to do with the bounties of those two men?" Naruto and Will looked at her in puzzlement, and asked her in unison "Bounties? What bounties?" She looked at them in bewilderment, and said "The hundred million beri's they're both worth, of course." Naruto and Will both shouted out in shock, "O...O...ONE HUN...HUN...HUNDRED MILL...MILL...MILLION EACH!" Reiju looked at them in bemusement, and told them "Yes because they've been doing this for a very long time, and all over the North Blue too." Naruto and Will stood still in shock for a few moments more, than shook off their shock before they asked how they got the bounties. Reiju told them, they had to hand them in at a marine base, then the marines would give them the reward (after making sure they match the description) and she offered to take them to one not far from the town. They both immediately wanted to go, so they and Reiju left the apartment and after locking the door behind them, they started walking to the marine base. Reiju looked around, thinking they left them tied up somewhere but couldn't see them at all, so she asked them "Where are they anyway?" Naruto then stopped, unsealed the Prisoner Scrolls from his bicep, rolled them out and unsealed the two men from the scrolls, with both still unconscious. Reiju was a bit surprised by what she saw, especially since Will didn't look surprised when it happened, but she'd ask them about it at a later time. Naruto rolled the scrolls back up, put them in his pockets then picked up Peter, and carried him fireman style over his right shoulder with Sublimino under his left arm.

With that taken care of, they resumed walking to the marine base with Reiju asking Naruto, "Why did you want to know if I'd ever fought anyone, when not wearing my Raid Suit?" Naruto turned his head towards her, and said "Because if your willing, we could teach you how to fight when your not wearing your Raid Suit," with Will nodding in agreement, taking Reiju by surprise since they were offering to teach her how to fight for no other reason then for her to protect herself better. She thought about it for a few moments, then she gave a determined nod and told them, "Okay then, I'll accept. Just don't take it easy on me, so don't hold back at all." Naruto and Will both gave her a nod of understanding, and continued walking to the marine base. Twenty minutes later, they saw the base and Naruto and Will's first look at what they look like. It looked like a small castle, or a small fortress, with a lot of cannons around the outside of it on the ground, and some on the turret's that they could see. The outside was a pale green colour, with dark green going in lines diagonally in places. They could also see some marines walking about, and some standing guard in a few places with some standing next to the cannons on the ground and those on the turret's too, and they saw a river with a few marine ships docked along the edge. Reiju told them, "I'll stay here if you don't mind, while you collect the bounties. I mean, after all you did catch them." Naruto and Will nodded their heads, and Naruto put down the men he was carrying for the moment and said to her, "While we're in their, you can start learning how to fight outside of your Raid Suit now." He then made a** Shadow Clone** appear, taking Reiju even more by surprise, and again no reaction from Will, especially when she made one too, and definitely wanting to talk to them about this later. He unsealed a scroll from his right bicep, and handed it over to her explaining "What's inside this scroll is what you'll be learning, and the clone of me, and Will are going to make sure you do it right, and correct you if you make a mistake, okay?" Reiju nodded her head, and after a quick look through the scroll saw that some of it was about attacking pressure points in the body, taking your opponent down more quickly and efficiently. She and the clone's went to a clearing they past a few metres back, with the clone's setting up some barrier seals for privacy and so the marines don't think they're under attack. Naruto picked the two men back up, with he and Will walking over to the marine base, while the clone supervised Reiju's training. Naruto and Will walked through the front door, and saw that the inside was coloured a pale blue, with many marines walking about and some standing at attention in a few areas. They walked over to a desk, where a marine was sitting down doing some paperwork, who stopped once he saw them coming over to him.

He put his pen down, and asked them politely "Hello, and welcome to Marine Base 100th branch. How may I help you today?" Will gave him a smile, and said "Hi there, we'd like to turn these two men in and acquire their bounties please," with the marine nodding his head in understanding, and waved two more marines over, who were standing off to one side, to take them to the captain of the base. The two marines then led them towards a set of stairs off to the left, to the second floor. Once their, the marines led them past some doors, where they could see inside some of them and some were bunk rooms, a cafeteria and a few armouries towards a set of double doors ahead. Once there, one knocked on the door, and the group heard a deep strong voice say "Yes, what is it?" The marine opened the door ajar, poked his head inside and said "Sir, there are two people here who'd like to collect two bounties." Everyone heard the man, on the other side of the door then say, "Very well, let them in." Both the marines pushed the double doors wide open, and then they both saw the captain and his office. The office had the standard things: a big desk, a chair behind it and some in front of it, some plants in the corners of the room, a bookshelf on either side of the doors, a small table with three sofas off to the left (one small one and two long one's either side of it) in front of a fireplace, a bar on the other side of the room and a closed door on either side of the office. The Captian was a tall man, about a head taller than them, with brown coloured hair cut with a flattop and he wore a marine captain coat hanging off his shoulders. He was also wearing a white long sleeved shirt and trousers, and a black pair of marine shoes. He was standing with his back to them, looking out of the floor to ceiling window and when he turned around they saw he had green coloured eyes, and a body that looked like it was built for speed and strength. They also noticed he had some marines, standing at attention around in his office. The marine captain then introduced himself, "Welcome my name is Flint, and I am the Captain of this Marine Base. Now, who is it you'll be wanting to be collecting the bounties of?" Naruto put the two men he was still carry down, while replying with, "It would be these two, Captain Flint" revealing Peter and Sublimino's faces to everyone in the room.

Once he did, everyone of the marines there saw who it was they were turning in; and they gave a gasp of surprise none more so than the Captain standing behind his desk. Everyone of the marines knew who these men were; since they'd tried to capture them for a very long time but never could, and some people just walk right into their base with them. After getting over his shock, the Captain told the to two marines who came with the group and said, "Quickly, get some Seastone cuffs on these two before they wake up and escape, then take them to the holding cells." The marines saluted him and said, "Sir yes sir" and bought some cuff's out, then proceeded to put them on their new prisoner's wrist's. They then picked them up off the floor, and with help from two other marines in the room, dragged them out of the room with their arms underneath their shoulders and their feet dragging along the ground, as the four marines marched out of the room to the holding cells. The Captain then sat down behind his desk, and turned to the marine's standing behind him to his left and told them, "Please bring out the bounties of the two men for this two." The marine's nodded their head's, and worked over to the closed door they were standing next to. One then pulled out a key on a small key ring, and unlocked the door with it then after opening the door wide, they both went over to a big safe door that was immediately behind the door. They both then took out a key each, and put them into the key slots in the middle of the safe and turned them at exactly the same time. Everyone heard a big noise, meaning the safe was unlocked and one grabbed the handles and pulled it open revealing money stacked all along the walls, that they could see since it looked like it was quite a deep safe, and one of the marines went inside to grab the money.

"I just want to thank you two for bringing those two men in. We've been after them for a very long time, so I thank you from the bottom of my heart," Flint told them with sincerity with Naruto and Will nodding their heads. After a while the marine came out, with two briefcase's most likely each with a hundred million in them, while the other one closed the safe door and turned the keys to lock the safe back up. He then took both keys out, then closed and locked the door to the safe. The marine placed the briefcase's on the table, and went back to his standing position with the other marine, who handed his key back to him. Flint passed the briefcase's over to them saying, "There you go, one hundred million beri's in both briefcase." Naruto and Will stood up, and grabbed a briefcase each then bowed their heads to the Captain and said, "It was a pleasure doing business with you, Captain Flint." The Captain stood from his chair, and held his hand out to shake theirs with gratitude which they did so and told them "Again, I thank you for bringing them in. Now a lot of people can rest a bit easier that they've been caught at last." Naruto and Will nodded their heads in understanding, then left the Captain's office with the two marines who escorted them there leaving with them. They proceeded to leave the building, with the marines returning to their posts.

Once a fair distance from the base Will then turned to Naruto, and asked him "What should we do now? Take up bounty hunting, or continue to help people with their chores?" Naruto thought about it for a bit, then told her, "If someone needs help, then we help them period. And it helps us get some more money faster too." Will nodded her head in agreement and understanding, as they walked along to the clearing they knew Reiju was doing some training with both the clone's. Thanks to Naruto's Rinnegan, he was able to find the barrier and after a while the barrier came down, letting them see the damage done to the area. There were craters spaced out, a few trees knocked down with their roots out of the ground and some knocked over in half and some of the trees had dents in the wood. Reiju had her hands on her knees, bending over panting hard and sweat falling off her, while the clone didn't look as winded. The clone's then dispersed themselves, sending the memories of Reiju's training back to Naruto and Will who both realized that they had a lot of work cut out for them, in teaching her how to fight in hand to hand combat when not wearing her Raid Suit.

Naruto turned to Reiju and told her, "Okay it seems like you know how to fight a bit when not wearing your Suit, but not as much as I was hoping. A few times you came close to hitting my clone, which is a good start," with Will nodding her head in agreement, since from the clone's memories they'd attack her together, sometimes switching who fights her sending her off balance with how they fight differently. Once Reiju got her breath back, she gave him a puzzled look and asked him "How could you know all that? Your clone's never told you, they just disappeared in a poof of smoke" and he gave her a cheeky grin and told her "When they disappear like that, we gain all of their memories and experiences, like we experienced them ourselves first hand." She found that bit of information interesting to know, and decided to talk to them both about what she's seen them both do, and see what else they could do.

Will then walked up to Reiju, and leaned in to whisper into her right ear sensually "And if you keep on training hard, you'll get a really nice reward," and licked her ear, then gave her a quick peck on her cheek. Reiju was slightly turned on by this, especially if the reward was what she hoped it would be while Naruto shook his head, with a light chuckle coming from his lips at Will's antics. They headed back to the apartment, with Will and Naruto now deciding to become bounty hunters, not knowing that a squad of marines doing patrol stumbled across the battle strewn area moments after they left it. The marines thought that since they never heard what made this damage, it was most likely some one who'd eaten the Sound Sound fruit and was testing to see what they could do with it.

≤0o0o0o0≥

(Meanwhile in the West Blue)

"AAAACCCCHHHHOOOOOOOO!" sneezed a man who stood half in the shadows, (only his legs, his right arm and half his chest seen) as he blasted the man in front of him back with a sound wave from his mouth, who hit the side of a building knocking him out. Somebody behind him commented, "It would seem someone is talking about you, Boss." The man gave a haughty sniff, and said "I don't believe in that superstitious nonsense, you buffoon. Just grab what we need from him already, while he's down." The goon then said, "Right away Boss" and ran over to the knocked out guy and rummaged through his pockets, before he found what his Boss was after: the guys wallet. The goon opened it, and took out most of the money that was in it leaving only a few bills and coins. He tossed the wallet back on the man's stomach, and said (even though the guy couldn't hear him) "We thank you for the protection money, and hope you have a lovely day." He walked over to his boss and handed him the money, who counted it and nodded in satisfaction by how much was taken. "Alright lads, back to the base" which was replied to with a few cheers from the men who were with him, as they turned around and headed back to their home base, leaving the man on the ground unconscious.

**And that's chapter 3. Sorry for the late update, was really busy with work and had writers block at times. Hope that you all enjoyed it, and I look forward to you reading the next chapter.**

**Authors Notes – Saw the new Charlies Angels movie, and I thought that it was a great movie. First movie I saw Naomi Scott in was Power Rangers, and she was awesome as Kimberly/Pink Ranger. And she was really great as Princess Jasmine in the Aladdin movie too. Looking forward to Frozen 2 when it comes out. I've also watched the Mandalorian, and so far its a good tv show especially with a few unexpected twists and turns in it. And His Dark Materials is a really great tv show, I loved the film the Golden Compass and the books were good to read.**

**Authors Notes 2 – I was thinking that I might need a co-author or a few (don't really care) that can help me out, if I ever make any spelling errors and the like in the chapters. If you want to be one, or suggest one, YOU MUST PM ME! Any that come in on the reviews will be ignored, no matter what.**

**IT HAS TO BE A PRIVATE MESSAGE, NO EXCEPTIONS WILL BE MADE!**

**The harem will be: Will, Reiju, Nami, Robin, Vivi, Boa Hancock, Wanda, Carrot, Shirahoshi, Rebecca, Jewelry Bonney and Koala.**


	4. Chapter 4

**HI THERE EVERYONE! Its good to be back, now lets get chapter 4 rolling. **(Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, W.I.T.C.H, One Piece or any other characters that appear in my fanfic. All rights go to their proper owners). ****I only own any OC's that appear in the fanfic.****

"Hello" - (Normal talking)

"_What now?" - (Thoughts)_

"How did that happen?" - (Flashback)

"**Lightning Strike" - (Techniques)**

{"Hello, how are you?"} - (Transponder Snail)

**Chapter 4**

(About two months later)

It's been two months since Naruto and Will saved and met Reiju, and a lot has happened and changed in those two months.

The first one was Reiju's training, with Naruto having taught her how to fight like Tsunade does especially since she's super strong like Tsunade. It took some trial and error, but she was able to target the pressure points in the human body (using any criminals as guinea pigs to help her). She also learnt a few of Tsunade's taijutsu moves, and sort of modified them to incorporate her poison powers into them. With the **Heaven Spear Kick** and **Heavenly Foot of Pain** she'd have poison wrap around her feet, to increase the damage to her opponents and she'd tried it on a few criminals that Naruto and Will had caught for her to use them on. She did extract the poison from them though, so that they didn't die in agony even though they had broken or damaged bones, along with all their other bodily injures. It also took her about a month to unlock her chakra, (after questioning Naruto and Will about what she saw them do, so they told her everything: about them both being from a different world – or worlds in Naruto's case – and the differences too. This shocked Reiju, so she made a compromise with them; they teach her some of what they can do and she won't tell anyone who they really are so they had to agree), and it took her about a week to tree walk, and another week to water walk. When she questioned why it took her so long, Naruto told her that her body was getting used to her newly activated chakra. And when Reiju also learnt how to do Tsunade's chakra enhanced strength, she was surprised by how strong she was; much stronger than using her already enhanced strength. She found out when Naruto told her to use it on a pirate ship by lifting it up, and thinking she couldn't do it played along, but she was really surprised when she lifted it with no problem whatsoever. And when she punched it with one hand, and the other holding it up, the ship was destroyed into pieces. She was really pleased with this, and she'd also found out using chakra with her poison, made the poison more powerful and deadly, which she thought would be perfect for those who she'll fight that would be harder to beat if she didn't use chakra. She also learned how to use medical chakra, which took her a month to learn how to use and she would use it to help those in need. And Will also did more training, by trying to get better using her magic to form real life like genjutsu. It was a bit of a slow process, but she knew she'd get it in the end. And Naruto's training in the sub elements got better too; he was able to use Ice Style almost like Haku and those snow ninja he fought, he could make wooden branches like Yamato could but not as long only a few metres and a few more Wood Style moves and he could make a wooden hut for them to rest in, and his control of sand allowed him to make more sand tendrils and use some of the moves Gaara could. He also made up a few moves of his own, to go with the sub elements, and it was all thanks to using clones everyday to help speed up his training.

The second thing was that Naruto and Will obtained more money, by turning in more crooks and getting their bounties from all over the North Blue. The bounties they turned in weren't as big as the two they got when they first started, but at least it was something. They also helped out any people that really needed it; helping the elderly with some work, helping out those that had been robbed and catching the robbers, and anything else that they could do to help others in need and obtain any money that they could. They'd gone around the North Blue doing all of these things using Reiju's ship, since Reiju was going along with them as they both intrigued her. The ship had everything that they needed; two bedrooms with a double bed each one for Reiju and the other for Naruto and Will (with Naruto's and Will's having a silencing seal, so that they don't keep Reiju awake when they make love), a working kitchen and a working bathroom (with all the essentials). And it had a plain look to it too (so that no one knew who the ship belonged to), plain coloured sails and plain colour all over the ship and just a wooden like nose at the front. They'd also bought a few things with the money they got from all the bounties they'd collected, which was the usual; clothes and shoes, food and drink, and they'd bought some transponder snails after Reiju told them what they do. They bought a standard transponder snail, (that was purple with an orange whirlpool like spiral on the shell) with some baby ones that came with it, (with them being purplish-pink and green spots) a white one (that they learned was really rare, and really useful to have when they learned what it can do), and a black one (that they thought would be really useful to have, when Reiju told them what it does). Naruto and Will also kept training with their new weapons, using clones to speed it up and sparring against each other or sparring against some of their own clones. They also surprised Reiju by buying her a weapon, and it was a high quality crossbow that she wears on her arm. Naruto gave it an upgrade, by adding a few seals to it and they were: one that allows only her to use it and anyone else that tries to gets a shock, and the other one would reload the crossbow automatically once the mini arrow has been fired. He also put seals on the mini arrows, where they would return to the seal cartridge a few seconds after hitting their target, so that no-one could study them and some elemental seals too (that once fired from the crossbow would surround the mini arrow in that element). And some of the mini arrows arrowheads were coated in Seastone, and those were very expensive so they'd only bought six of those and they hardly had much money after that, but they knew collecting some more bounties and helping people that needed it would change all that. Reiju promised to train hard in using her new weapon, and she did whenever she had the chance to, and she knew it would take a few months to learn how to use it properly.

Right now though, they were relaxing on an islands beach that they stopped at for the time being, so that the could replenish for supplies, and so that the three of them could get a tan. Naruto was wearing green swimming trunks, Will a blueish red two piece swimsuit and Reiju an orange with yellow dots two piece swimsuit. Naruto and Will were very happy and satisfied as they had obtained monikers, since they started out as bounty hunters and they take care of the crooks without casualties, little damage done and they don't show off at all, they just get the job done and then get paid. Their monikers were: The Bloody Sage for Naruto and The Mistress of Lightning for Will.

Naruto was reading a newspaper, while the girls were laying down on towels on the sandy beach, and after a while Naruto jerked himself in his seat after reading something in the newspaper.

Will turned to him, and asked "Everything alright Naruto?"

He shook his head, and told her "No its not alright. I've just read something in this paper, and thats what gave me a start. I've read that a few people have gone missing on some islands around here, and no one can seem to find out who took them and where. People seem to think it must be slave traders, since most of those taken were beautiful women, and some were strong handsome men according to whats in the paper."

Reiju after hearing what Naruto said, gave a sigh and said under her breath, "If my brother Sanji was here, I'm sure he'd do everything he could to save those women," not knowing she didn't do it quiet enough, and that Naruto and Will heard what she said.

"Hold on, you would always speak of your brothers with disdain in your voice." Will said to her, then asked "Or is there something going on that you haven't told us?"

Reiju realized she didn't say it quiet enough, after hearing what Will said. But then she knew she had to tell them, since they told her they were from a different world each. So she told them; she has four brothers, instead of three and that the other three would pick on him, since he didn't have the genetic enhancements that she and they had, and their 'father' never helped due to his disdain for Sanji's weakness, and she tended to any injures in got. She then told them her 'father' was convinced that Sanji would never develop superhuman abilities and decided to erase his son's existence from his future plans by putting an iron mask on him (making Naruto and Will think of a movie that was a bit similar, and if you know what that movie is you get a free cookie) and locking him in a Vinsmoke castle dungeon. At the same time, he staged a state funeral for his son, informing the onlooking Germa 66 soldiers that Sanji had died in a tragic accident. It was like that for six months for Sanji, and his mask was only removed to eat the food the guards gave him, and her brothers eventually learned he was still alive and occasionally visited him to continue bullying him. Reiju told them she would go to the dungeon to treat his wounds, but told him that she wasn't on his side (really a lie incase anyone was watching with a surveillance transponder snail). After the kingdom entered the East Blue, he'd told her he wanted to run away and become a chef, and she'd torn the cell bars off and allowed Sanji to flee. She overheard her 'father' who Sanji ran into while trying to escape then cast him from the family, causing her to cry in secret. She had directed Sanji to a cruise ship, that was docked on the coast of the country that Germa 66 was attacking (explaining to them it was all her 'fathers' idea to rule everywhere) and she'd told him that he would find people who would treat him the way he deserved to be treated. As Sanji was running towards the ship, she'd told him to never return to the Germa Kingdom. She also told them that her moniker was Poison Pink, because of always using poison in her attacks and it was pink too.

Naruto and Will were very shocked and surprised by what Reiju had told them. They walked up to her, and gave her a comforting hug with Will saying, "You don't need those four scumbags as your family. Family can be those that are your friends, and those who you cherish and are your precious people" with Naruto nodding his head in agreement. Reiju was a bit stunned, but then she hugged them back with a small smile on her face. Once they finished hugging, Naruto told her "And don't worry. We'll help you find your brother, no matter what," as Will said in agreement "Exactly. But it would also be a big help if you told us what he looks like, or at least a picture."

Reiju took out a picture, telling them "While my 'father' was trying to destroy all photos of Sanji, to try and completely erase his existence, I was able to save at least one." The photo was of a young Reiju, a young blond boy with hair covering his left eye with his right having a swirly eyebrow and a woman with long blond hair with her right eye covered by her hair and all three sitting together on a bed resting against the headboard, and all three smiling in the photo. Reiju told them, with a look of fondness and sadness in her eyes and voice "Sanji and my mother Sora, were those that I truly loved in the whole world."

Naruto and Will understood that, and they gave her a moment to remember the happy times she had with them. After a few minutes, Reiju put the photo away again and asked them, "So what should we do about these slave traders?" Naruto thought about it for a moment, then decided, "We'll go to one of the towns, and we'll wait for the kidnappers to return and then follow them back to their base. Deal?" Will and Reiju nodded their heads, believing it to be a good plan. They headed back to the ship, and got changed into better clothing to stop the kidnappings, since they wanted to be prepared for everything, and anything.

≤0o0o0o0≥

(Nighttime in one of the villages on the island)

The three of them were on separate rooftops of the tallest buildings, keeping a look out for the kidnappers, with them each taking a third of the village to overlook. They'd talked to the townspeople earlier that day, and they'd found out that the kidnappers would go to different towns on different islands with no pattern whatsoever, but at times they would overlap and sometimes return to towns that they'd already been to, and they always grabbed people at night. The people tried to have lookouts, and guards to stop them but it never really worked. So the three of them knew they had to do something to stop these crooks, once and for all. It also helped the three of them, that they used the black transponder snail to eavesdrop on the slave traders communication, to find out they would be grabbing people from this town at nighttime.

And Naruto had a plan to help track them, in case they lose them in the dark. He'd bought a compass earlier that day, and placed a magnetic seal on it and another one onto a kunai. The seal on the compass, would allow the compass needle to always point in the direction of the seal on the kunai. It was an experimental seal, and he did test it after he'd made it to make sure that it worked properly. They'd told the townspeople to trust them, and that they would stop these kidnappings from happening and they'd rescue those that were taken.

It was just about midnight, and none of them had seen anything suspicious for hours. They'd also made **Shadow Clones **to help them cover their areas better, with Reiju able to make only two of them the same as Will (Naruto and Will both warned her about how dangerous the jutsu is when they trained her how to use it, so her and Will could only ever make two clones with how chakra taxing it is on them).

Naruto spoke into the baby transponder snail on his wrist, "Have either of you two seen anything?" Will responded with, {"Nothing on my end"} and Reiju's reply was {"The samething for me, nothin...wait a moment, I think that I see something happening. It looks like a small group of people, and some of them look like they're carrying someone over their shoulders"}. Before Naruto could respond to what Reiju said, Will came back saying {"It's the samething for me, but one of my clones saw it happen. It saw someone dressed up in black clothing, coming out of someones house with someone tied up over their shoulder gagged, before it dispelled itself to let me know"}.

Naruto then got several memories from his clones dispelling, seeing the samething Will saw and he saw it happening with his own eyes like Reiju did too at a few houses. _"__Looks like they're only going to a few houses," _Naruto thought. _"Either to grab those they didn't last time, or just going inside to see if there is anyone to grab of interest," _since he saw some coming out of houses with no one slung over their shoulder, and some of his clones saw it too before they dispelled to let him know.

Naruto heard two sets of footsteps behind him, and knew it was Will and Reiju rendezvousing with him as they agreed that afternoon if anything happened. They looked down, and could see the kidnappers all meeting up with each other and moving in the same direction and knew that they were heading out of the village. Naruto said to the girls, "Lets go. We need to follow them, and make sure we don't lose them no matter what." The girls nodded their heads in agreement, and all three started running along the rooftops and jumping from roof to roof when necessary.

As they did, Naruto could feel how some were feeling thanks to being a Sage; some were scared while others were trying to be brave. He knew that they had to save these people, and he would make sure they did. The three then sped up, since they were losing the kidnappers with how quickly they ran.

After some minutes of following by rooftop, they came to the edge of the town and saw some of the men getting on a wagon, some standing around it and others running ahead and the back of the wagon was covered by a big cloth, which looked like a large box shape. Naruto could sense fear and worry, along with a bit of hope and bravery from it and knew thats where those kidnapped were being held, as they go to the kidnappers base, and he could feel the kidnappers greed. He quickly took out the kunai with the magnetic seal on it, and threw it towards the wagon, just as it was leaving which stabbed into the roof so that no one could find it. He then took out the compass, and strapped it on like a watch (he'd bought some leather in the day, so he didn't always have to carry it in his hand, and he thought it would be easier to carry), and saw that the needle was pointing in the direction they went. He turned to the girls, and said to them "Come on, we can't lose them otherwise we'll never get those people back." The girls nodded and said "Right" together in agreement, and all three jumped into the trees following after the wagon, and making sure to keep some distance so that the kidnappers don't know they're being followed.

≤0o0o0o0≥

(About two hours later)

It took them about two hours, to follow the kidnappers to their base and they had to be very careful incase they had any guards at the rear. Luckily Naruto's emotion sensing technique and the seal on the compass kept them going in the right direction, (though Naruto did learn that the seals on both the kunai and compass had a limited range to each other, since the compass needle would go back to being normal after about twelve metres, fortunately he still could sense their emotions so they didn't get diverted off course).

They landed on some branches near to where they stopped the wagon, and could see what looked like their base camp at the bottom of a mountain in front of a cave. They could see them already taking some of the people out of the cage from the back of the wagon. The three of them could see how scared some of them were, while some others tried to put on a brave face. They saw some of the men taking those kidnapped into the cave, while the rest went over to the camp. Naruto made a hand sign, and the kunai disappeared from the top of the wagon and return in his hand. He told the girls, already knowing the question, "It has a seal on it, that would allow it to return to my hand."

They saw a river next to the campsite, with a pirate ship docked there most likely their ship. It was a fairly large ship, that it had two large masts with the front one having one sail and the middle one having two with the top one being smaller than the bottom one, and a small mast and triangle sail at the back with the sails a plain colour. And the ships colour was brown with dark spots all over it, and the figurehead was a hyenas head with its mouth wide open allowing them to see part of a cannon poking out and cannons along the side and some at the rear, and two paws either side of the head most likely the anchors, with red paint on the teeth, claws and paws to look like blood. On the big sail in the middle, was the pirates jolly roger which was a hyenas skull with bones crossed behind it with the skull smiling and the tongue hanging out, and when they looked up it was flying from two pirate flags from the masts.

Reiju had a look on her face, that let the other two know she knew who these people were. "Reiju, who are they?" Naruto asked her, with Will asking "And how do you know them?" Reiju sighed, and told them "They are the Hyena Pirates, and thats their ship: the Bloody Laugh. They kidnap people everywhere they go and hold them for ransom, and instead of returning them to their loved ones once the ransom is payed, they sell them so they can make more money. And I knew about them, because my 'father' knew about them, since he keeps an eye and an ear out for any big shots, and he ignored them because in his eyes they only take what he calls; the trash citizens."

They both didn't like what she told them, and they knew they had to stop what the pirates were doing immediately. Will asked her, "What can we expect in terms of strength? How strong are they?" Reiju gave a thin smile, and told her "The crew isn't really anything special, they just overwhelm people with their numbers. Its the captain we'll need to worry about." Naruto asked, "And why is that?" thinking the captain wouldn't be that hard to beat. "Because her bounty is two hundred million beri's, and she ate the Dog Dog fruit, Model: Spotted Hyena. So if you thought she'd be easy to beat, your wrong," Reiju explained. Both Naruto and Will actually had thought the captain would be an easy one to fight, since her crew isn't strong in anyway at all only in numbers, so they were both not expecting her to have such a high bounty and having eaten a Devil fruit.

Before anymore could be said, they saw three of the pirates leaving the camp, and heading into the forest passing underneath them, with the middle one being a male and the two next to him female. They heard the middle one say, "Do we really have to do patrols? Surely no ones going to know where we are, and no one on this island is brave or strong enough to stop us anyway." The one on his left hit him in the back of his head, while the one on his right said "Captains orders, so shut up and stop complaining, so we can get on with our job." The middle one grumbled under his breath, as they walked into the forest more. Naruto whispered to the girls, "I have an idea. We'll knock those three out, and use the **Transformation Jutsu **to look like them and return to the camp. That way we can look for those kidnapped with no problems, and hopefully free them." The girls nodded their heads in agreement to his plan, quickly and quietly jumped out of the trees, and followed after the three pirates.

They followed them for a few minutes, making sure not to make any sounds and hiding to make sure they don't see or hear them. Once he could no longer hear or see the camp, Naruto quickly dashed for the male who was facing away from him. Before he knew what happened, Naruto chopped him in the neck and he was unconscious at Naruto's feet. The two female pirates, heard their male companion falling and turned to see Naruto standing over his body.

"Hey, whats going on?" one of them said, while the other said "And who the heck are you?" as they both rushed over. Before they got anywhere near Naruto, Will jumped in front of one of them with a sparking hand saying,** "Electric Palm Shock"**and placed it on her stomach area. "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH" she screamed as she was getting shocked by Will's lightning, (who was using it weakly to make sure she didn't kill her by accident) and after a while, she fell to the ground unconscious twitching every now and then with electricity being seen now and then running across her body. Before the other one had a chance to think what was happening, Reiju appeared before her and kicked her in the stomach to a tree behind her, then as she was trying to get back up Reiju ran at her and punched her in the face making her head hit the tree, causing her to get knocked out.

"Well, that wasn't too hard was it?" Naruto asked in a cheerful manner. Will and Reiju just gave him a deadpan look, and shook their heads at him. Naruto gave a sheepish chuckle, while rubbing his head and started dragging the male over to the girls, who'd already dragged the other two together. Reiju then asked, "So what do we do with these three?" Naruto pulled out a scroll, and after unrolling it unsealed some rope which he used to tie the three to a tree, that was wide enough for him to do, and then gagged them with a cloth each. He then placed small paper seals on their foreheads, and told the girls "The seals on their foreheads should keep them unconscious for a longer amount of time, before the seals wear out or they're removed somehow." He then placed a seal on the tree, and when they stepped away a few feet from it the air shimmered and the pirates disappeared. At the girls questioning looks, he told them "Its a camouflage seal, and hopefully no one passes close enough to it, otherwise they'll enter the limited area the seal can reach." He made a clone, which jumped onto the branches, to make sure no one else finds them, and also so they can find the right tree.

He then transformed to look like the male, while the girls transformed to look like the females and they headed back to the camp. Once they'd arrived back at the camp, they made their way towards the cave to try and find the prisoners, but one of the pirates at the campsite saw them and came over to them. "So how was the patrol? See anything exciting?" he asked them. Knowing they had to play along, Naruto shrugged his shoulders and said "Meh, nothing of importance really," while Will nodded her head and told him "Yeah the same old, same old. Just trees, bushes and some animals running about." The pirate nodded his head, and went back to where he was sitting before.

The three gave a sigh of relief internally, and headed into the cave and hopefully not have anymore interruptions. Luckily the cave was well lit, so they didn't have to worry about stumbling about in the dark. And they were fortunate that the cave had only one pathway, and not a maze otherwise finding the prisoners would have been very difficult (and even if it was a maze, Naruto would have been able to sense the prisoners emotions thanks to his Sage powers and find the prisoners easily).

They passed a few other pirates, with some waving their hands or nodding their heads at them, and some ignoring them entirely. They'd nod or wave back, and ignore those that ignored them as well, all while heading to the back of the cave where Naruto could sense the prisoners were. They also passed rooms that had doors either shut, fully open or open ajar and they could see that some were armoury rooms and others were rooms to sleep or relax in. After a few more minutes, they arrived at the end of the cave and saw some of the pirates standing guard, making sure all those imprisoned behaved themselves.

They could see that there were four different prison cages, with three of them having four people inside them and a fourth one with only one person inside. It was a tall young woman with short blond hair and bright green eyes, who looked to be about 18 years old. She was wearing a yellow and orange hat, a yellow dress with a lemon-like pattern, lemon earrings, and white high-heeled shoes, and she was also wearing a blue jacket with white stripes over it. Everyone else in the other prison cages; were all different ages, genders and even colour too. The cages were, one at the end of the hallway (for the lone prisoner) two along the walls next to it and one in the ground, with what looked like steps going up to the door.

Naruto and the girls knew they had to free these people, so they went over towards the guards. They counted at least two dozen; with some standing at the walls, some walking about and the rest sitting down in chairs and playing games on a table or reading the newspaper. Some of them noticed them, but they paid no attention to them really which would be their undoing. The three of them undid the **Transformation Jutsu **which made a load of smoke appear, and put all the guards on high alert and some of them started shouting.

"What was that?"

"What happened?"

"Those three just went up in smoke."

"Did they die?"

"How should I know."

"Lets wait for the smoke to disperse, and then we'll see."

Naruto and the girls didn't bother waiting, so they leapt from the smoke and attacked the guards with them each taking eight of them. Will was covered in lightning, that allowed her to move quicker than they could follow (It was a good thing she practised when she could with that, otherwise she might have injured herself by running too fast into a wall or something) and she hit them all with her **Paralysing Touch **and than she punched them in the face, knocking them out.

Naruto ran towards the second eight, with his hands up, palms facing them and said **"Wooden Spears" **which fired a spear of wood from each palm, and it hit two of them in a shoulder each, pinning them to the wall (luckily for them they weren't hit in any vital areas), and when their heads hit the wall they got knocked out. He then faced the others, who were more prepared, and summoned sand tendrils from his gourd with the points facing them and thought, _**"Sand Bullet Barrage" **_with the tendrils firing a load of sand bullets towards them. Though surprised, they moved to dodge with four of them moving out of the way in time, and two of them getting hit and died from blood loss. The remaining four moved to attack Naruto, who after sending the sand tendrils away, then held his arms in front of himself and said, **"Crystal Ice Blades" **and created blades of ice on his forearms. He then ran to meet the remaining guards head on, with his arms out to his sides, and when he was close enough he cartwheeled so that he kicked two in front of him in the chest, sending them flying back to the wall knocking him out. The last two, pulled out swords to face off against him with and rushed to attack him. He blocked with his forearm blades, with ice slowly forming on the pirates swords after making contact and this surprised them long enough, for Naruto to cut them on their arms and legs with ice forming where he cut them to make them immobile, then he knocked them out just to be on the safe side.

Reiju was fighting the last eight, who were trying to shoot her, but she was able to dodge them thanks to being enhanced and though some of the bullets did hit her, they bounced off of her thanks to her exoskeleton but they did hurt. She also decided to try out two new moves that she created, and to see if it is possible for her poison to do something other than kill anyone, and luckily she had some 'volunteers' to help her. She ran towards them, who put their guns away seeing they weren't working against her and drew their swords, and ran to meet her head on. As Reiju ran past them, dodging their sword swings, she touched four of them while thinking, _**"Poisonous Touch" **_and once she was passed them she turned around, and puffed her mouth and while shooting purple darts from her mouth thought, _**"Poisonous Darts" **_aiming for the last four who were turning to face her and didn't have time to dodge her attack. Reiju saw that all of them were on the floor groaning, and moaning while holding their stomachs in pain, with a few saying they didn't feel very well. Reiju was satisfied that her poison was able to do something other than kill people, and she walked other to the guards and knocked them out.

The three of them then converged back together, and saw that all the prisoners were very surprised at what they saw them do to the guards. They all started muttering to each other, some with hope in their voices and the three of them could only hear some of what was being said.

"Did you see that?"

"I can't believe it. They beat all the guards with ease."

"Do you think they're here to save us?"

"Lets hope so."

"How did they do that?"

"I have no idea, but these three are my heroes."

Naruto, Will and Reiju walked over to the prison cage in the floor, and saw everyone there looking at them. "You better stay away from the steps," he told them. Once they'd done so, he coated his finger tips in Wind Chakra and slashed at the door cutting it to pieces. He then turned to the girls, and told them "You help them out, while I cut the doors off the other prison cells." The girls nodded their heads in agreement, and knelt down to help everyone out of the cage while Naruto walked past all the other prisons, cutting the doors off as he walked past them. Those released thanked them over and over again, and hugged each other glad to be free. Naruto walked up to the female that was locked away by herself, and asked her "So whats your name?" She told him, "My name is Mikita. And I thank you for rescuing all of us." Naruto gave her a warm smile, and replied "Its my pleasure, and it should be pretty easy getting you all out of here, since no one knows what happened here." Little did he, and everyone else know, that some Cameko had watched and heard everything and transmitted it all back to a Proko they were all connected to on the Hyena Pirates ship.

≤0o0o0o0≥

(On the Bloody Laugh)

In her quarters, was the captain of the Hyena Pirates: Risa the Hyena. She had brown hair, and pale green eyes with a cruel, sadistic and malicious look in them. She was wearing a black choker, vest and corset combo, gloves and boots with the latter having no platforms. Her hair was in two ponytails, the ends of each were dyed in either red or black. The corset piece was a red and purple colour and the gloves ended above her elbows with the colours similar, in opposite order and she had diamond patterns on the top of her hands. Her belt was a thick black leather one with a rounded, silver buckle. She wore black and red tights, with a diamond pattern on the front of her thighs. Her boots were leather in appearance, with a purple one on the left and a red one on the right. She also had a tattoo on her right arm and above her left thigh. (For a better picture, google Harley Quinn Arkham City outfit).

She was thinking about all those that were her prisoners, and how much she could hold them for ransom, and how much she could sell them for. Her thinking was suddenly impolitely interrupted, by one of her henchmen who came barging in without knocking on the door.

She angrily got out of the chair she was relaxing in, and stomped her way over towards him who realized that he was in trouble. "You better have a VERY good reason for interrupting my me time," she growled at him. He was shaking at how furious she was at him, but he tried to get himself under control. He stuttered out a reply, "Y...Yes boss, I...I do actual...actually. Some...Some people have released the...prison...prisoners that...were being...kept in the...cages in...inside the cave."

She widened her eyes at that, then shouted in absolute fury, "HOW DID THEY GET THROUGH? WHY DID NO ONE STOP THEM?" The man delivering the news was almost on his knees at how angry she was, especially with the way his knees were knocking against each other. He stammered out, "It...wo...would app...appear t...that the...they mad...made them...them...selves loo...look like t...three of the crew me...members to...sneak in...inside, to re...rescue the...prison...prisoners. The...guards t...tried to...s...stop them, bu...but the...three of...of them we...were to strong...for them...to hand...handle."

RISA. WASN'T. HAPPY. AT. ALL.

She walked over to where her metal bat was resting against the wall, picked it up than strolled back to the henchman. Thinking she was going to use it on him, he cowered away from her. But she just snarled at him, "Take me to the surveillance room so that I can see for myself what happened." The henchman was relieved that she wasn't going to hit him with her bat, and replied "Of...Of course bo...boss" and turned to head back to the surveillance room with Risa following, the bat leaning against her shoulder.

Once in the surveillance room, the henchman rewinded all the way back to when Naruto and the girls undid their **Transformation Jutsu's** and Risa was quite surprised by what she saw. She didn't think any of them had eaten a Devil Fruit, since she knew a Devil Fruit didn't make one person have different kinds of powers/abilities for the male. And the females, she knew they hadn't had one either since she knew the Rumble Rumble fruit was missing and that the Poison Poison fruit was already eaten by Magellan, warden of Impel Down.

She knew who the three where as well, since she'd heard about them from others or through the grapevine. The blonde male and the red head female, she knew as the new bounty hunter duo; The Bloody Sage Naruto Namikaze and Mistress of Lightning Will Vandom and the pink haired female was Poison Pink Reiju Vinsmoke. Obviously the three of them had heard about people disappearing, and decided to do something about it.

Once she saw the three of them having released the prisoners, and getting ready to leave the cave she knew she had to stop them from leaving entirely. She turned around and walked out of the surveillance room, and walked out onto the deck of her ship. Seeing most of those that work for her are still on the ship, and seeing the rest on land next to it, she shouted out to all of them "ALRIGHT EVERYONE, LISTEN UP." Seeing she had everyones attention, she continued on, "Their are three people in the cave, who'll be coming out with all those that we captured. I do not, I repeat NOT, want any of them to get away from here. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?" she shouted at the end. Everyone replied back with, "UNDERSTOOD BOSS" and they all scrambled to pick up their weapons and rush towards the cave, to surround it. Risa followed behind them, thinking _"__If you think I'm about to let you leave, than you don't know who your dealing with." _She went and stood a few metres from the entrance of the cave, and waited for them to exit the cave with everyone else doing the samething.

≤0o0o0o0≥

(With Naruto and the others, after getting everyone out of the cages)

Naruto and the girls had made sure that everyone was out of the cages, and alright with no injures. Once they could tell everyone was okay, they then started to leave where the cages where and hopefully get out of the cave without trouble. Unfortunately, they did have to fight those pirates that were still inside the cave with them. But fortunately, four of them knew how to fight against those pirates: Naruto, Will, Reiju and Mikita.

Naruto, Will and Reiju used their different skills to fight against the pirates and knock them out. While Mikita used her own way to fight them, by using the powers/abilities of her Devil Fruit: the Kilo Kilo fruit. She would float above them, by decreasing her weight then quickly increase it so that she'd hit the ground enough to knock some of them off their feet, then she'd knock them out with her umbrella (which she grabbed from the room next to the cages before they left) to their heads. Luckily she did all that while away from all the other prisoners, and the cave didn't collapse in on anyone.

It didn't really take them that long to beat all of the pirates, since all the pirates ran towards them as they were trying to leave the cave, especially since they'd heard the first fight of when they started leaving the cage area, (which was really Risa having called them on a communicating transponder snail). Naruto, Will and Reiju also made clones to protect those that couldn't fight incase any pirates slipped past them, or if any of them were hiding than attacked when they walked past them. Some of the people were surprised when they saw clones of their rescuers appear, but they eventually shrugged their shoulders. Once they could see the cave opening at long last, several people were happy to get out and back to their family and loved ones. But Naruto knew it wouldn't be that easy, since he could sense the rest of the Hyena Pirates were waiting at the cave entrance along with who he presumed to be the captain, since she was giving off a very strong vibe of negative emotions.

"_How'd they know all the prisoners were released? Surely the sounds of all the fights didn't reach all the way outside?" _Naruto thought in worry and concern. Then he realised something, _"Dammit, they must have had cameras or something at the cages or along the hallway to know." _Naruto tried to think of what to do, as he made everyone stop. Will and Reiju walked up to him, with Will asking him "Why'd we stop Naruto?" with Reiju nodding her head and said "Yeah everyone wants to get out of here." Naruto gave a nod, while saying "Yes I know that, but we have a problem. The cave doorway is blocked by the rest of the Hyena Pirates and I believe the captain is with them, since I can feel how angry and everything she is that all the prisoners are free form the cages."

Will and Reiju were not happy by that piece of news, with Will asking "How'd they know we freed everyone?" Reiju thought for a moment, then said with realization "They obviously had surveillance transponder snails, either back at the cages or along this hallway," with Naruto nodding his head in agreement saying "Thats what I thought too. So, how do you think we should all get out of here?" he asked them.

The girls both thought about it, then Will had an idea. She turned to Naruto with a grin on her face, and told him "I have an idea, and I'm sure it'll work." Naruto then turned to her, and asked "Okay then, whats your plan?" Will then told them both, "You send out a clone, using either the **Transformation Jutsu **or make it invisible somehow so that no one can see it. Then you send it somewhere in the trees away from here, and you have it leave a Hiraishin kunai somewhere for you to teleport everyone out of here." Naruto and Reiju thought that was a brilliant plan, with Reiju adding "And we can also sneak up behind the Hyena Pirates, take them out and hand them over to the marines so they never do this again," with Naruto and Will nodding in agreement. Naruto told the girls, "You guys go tell everyone, while I make a clone and send it off with a Hiraishin kunai," with the girls agreeing and went to tell everyone whats happening, while Naruto made a clone and gave it a kunai and told it what to do, with the clone nodding its head in understanding and transformed into a beetle and flew off to find a safe area to plant the kunai.

It flew past where the Hyena Pirates were, and saw how they were set up around the cave. _"The boss will be glad with what I just saw, and he can use this bit of information he'll get when I dispel," _the clone thought. The clone flew along, making sure not to get spotting by anything that could eat beetles. He eventually found a clearing, that was a good fair distance from the pirates camp that it was a perfect place to teleport everyone out of the cave to. And the trees were thick enough that the pirates wouldn't be able to see the flash of everyone being teleported to the clearing.

The clone, after landing in the clearing, undid the **Transformation Jutsu **and stabbed the kunai into the centre of the clearing then it dispelled itself, sending all the memories back to the original Naruto.

Back with the original Naruto, as soon as he got the memories of what his clone had seen and done, he started planning the best way to fight the Hyena Pirates, and what to do with the liberated prisoners. He walked over to everyone, and told them "Okay everyone listen up." Once he knew that he had their attention, he continued "At the mouth of the cave, their is an ambush waiting for us. The rest of the Hyena Pirates, and their captain are waiting for us to exit the cave to either capture you all again, kill you or do both." Some of the ex-prisoners started to panic, but before they could go into a full panic mode, Naruto told them "But fortunately, I have a way out for everyone. Now, I want everyone to grab ahold of one of my clones and to hold on, no matter what." Everyone nodded their heads, and each grabbed onto a clones arm and held tight while Naruto told them, "Now my clones are going to teleport you to a clearing, a good fair distance from the pirates camp area, and I want all of you to follow the clones back to the town." Someone than asked him, "And what are you going to do?" Naruto replied with, "Me and my two female friends will make sure that they don't follow you, and recapture you." Mikita walked towards him, and said "I'll also help with that, if you don't mind" with Naruto saying "Not at all, the more help the better" with Will and Reiju nodding their heads in agreement.

Naruto then nodded to his clones, who nodded back and they all teleported out of the cave with the rest of the prisoners, leaving Naruto and the girls still in the cave with a few clones of Naruto, and the two clones Will and Reiju made. Naruto made a few more clones, and they then transformed to look like the prisoners, and one to look like Mikita which took the three girls by surprise. "Why'd you do that Naruto?" Reiju asked him, with Mikita thinking the samething and Will thinking he had a plan. Naruto told them, "These clones will keep all the pirates distracted, while we sneak up behind and attack them." The girls definitely agreed with that plan, and they also realized that the pirates must be wondering where they are, and might be getting suspicious since they haven't come out of the cave yet. Naruto had a clone grab onto the girls each, and then after nodding to the distraction clones Naruto and the girls teleported to the clearing, while the other clones headed to the cave mouth and distract the pirates.

≤0o0o0o0≥

(With the Hyena Pirates)

The pirates were waiting for them to exit out of the cave, so that they can capture the prisoners again and some of them were getting a bit impatient, especially Risa. She'd called those still inside the cave about what was happening, and told them to stop the intruders from exiting the cave with the prisoners, by any means necessary. She'd tried to call them to see if they were successful or not on the communicator transponder snail, several times and when they didn't answer that told her that they were all beaten. She wondered if they were all going to stay in the cave, and see if any of the pirates would enter for them to pick off one by one, to make things easier for themselves later on.

She was about to order some of her goons into the cave, to try and flush them all out when she noticed some silhouettes walking towards the cave opening. After a while, she noticed that it was the ex-prisoners being escorted: by Naruto, Will, Reiju and Mikita. When they saw all the pirates a few metres from the cave Naruto and the girls stopped, just short of completely exiting the cave which caused all the ex-prisoners to also stop walking. Risa then shouted over to them, "Where do you think your going?" Naruto replied back with, "We're taking all of these former prisoners back to their homes and families" and once he said that, the Hyena Pirates started laughing as though Naruto just made a joke, with Risa laughing the most. Once they stopped laughing, Risa then told them "No your not, and we'll be making sure of that. GET THEM!" she finished shouting at her henchmen and henchwomen. They all charged the cave, with Naruto, Will and Reiju firing off different attacks with some hitting them, and others missing causing them to slow down their charge and find cover where they can, to avoid being hit. As Naruto and everyone retreated back into the cave, Naruto then made a few boulders of hardened earth to protect everyone, as some of the pirates were firing at them with their rifles and pistols. As this continued, with Naruto and the two girls firing off attacks every now and then (and making sure not to get hit) with the pirates doing the samething, the pirates were none the wiser that they were fighting against clones, who kept them distracted as the real Naruto, Will, Reiju and Mikita snuck up behind them.

It didn't take long for Naruto and the girls to arrive, since as soon as they'd arrived in the clearing they saw everyone heading back to town (with the clones escorting them). So Naruto and the three girls headed back to the pirates base camp, and arrived to see that the distraction was working perfectly. Naruto then told the girls, "Okay while they're all distracted we attack them from behind and hopefully take some of them out, before they notice that we're here. Anyone have any ideas?" he then asked them.

The girls thought about it, then Mikita came up with a really good idea. She turned to the three of them, and asked "Are any of you really strong at all?" The three of them said together, "I am" and Mikita thought, _"Okay that works out perfectly." _She then told them, "Okay Naruto and Reiju grab hold of my arms, and Will grabs hold of my legs while having me face the pirates. And then I increase my weight to one thousand pounds, and then you all throw me at them as hard as you can, and hopefully I take down as many as I can." They agreed with her idea and did as she had said, with Naruto and Reiju grabbing onto her arms after she held them out, and Will grabbing onto her legs after she swung them up for her. She then increased her weight to a thousand pounds, and they could feel the difference when she'd done so but they were still able to keep on holding her up.

They then pointed her in the direction of the biggest group of the Hyena Pirates that they could see, and threw her towards them with everything they had. Even though she weighed a thousand pounds, she flew straight and true to the group of pirates and said **"****Flying ****One Thousand Pound ****Lariat"** and just as they turned around hearing her voice, her arms hit them in their necks and she pulled them down to the ground with her (and a few others that she hit with a body slam). When she got up, those hit with her lariat attack had their necks snapped killing them, and she'd knocked out the rest when she'd landed on top of them with her body slam.

The rest of the Hyena Pirates turned around to see what was happening and saw Mikita getting up off the ground, and the other four leaving the trees and attacking the rest of the pirates. Risa was stunned by what she saw, and when she looked back at the cave she saw all those at the cave give her a different rude gesture (you can choose which one they each do) before they all disappeared in a poof of smoke. She then realized that she was tricked, and that all her prisoners are most likely gone AND THAT MADE HER FURIOUS! She than screamed at her minions, "SEIZE THEM! SEIZE ALL FOUR OF THEM, BY ANY MEANS NECESSARY AND BRING THEM BEFORE ME SO THAT I CAN KILL THEM MYSELF!" All of her crew members shuddered at how furious she was, and some of them stuttered out "Y...Yo...You go...got it...bo...boss" and they all charged the quartet with swords, spears and all sorts of close range weapons (some only with their fists), and some with guns fired from a distance.

The four of them waited for the pirates to get closer, and as they did Reiju pulled out her Raid Suit canister and pushed the button on it at her waist, causing the canister to rotate and release the material of her suit to wrap around her in a flash of light. Once the flash had died down, everyone could see Reiju in her Raid Suit; which consisted of a light pink dress with a split in the center going down to her stomach and her navel, and her suit was also decorated with yellow/gold target shaped ovals on pink background on her breasts and the end of each "wing," (which looked to be reminiscent of the number 0). She was also wearing dark pink gauntlets, a pair of black headphones with the number "66" on them, and a patterned purple and black cloak shaped like the wings of a moth. She also wore, purple and white round elbow pads, white and pink jet-propelled boots, and a blue ascot.

Her transformation with her Raid Suit, caused some of the pirates to stop their advance long enough for her to attack them. She sped forward and attacked those shooting with her **Pink Hornet **attack, while she kicked and punched those she moved past into unconsciousness. And she'd made two clones to help her take the pirates down.

Will attacked them with her bo staff blocking, dodging and attacking them with it, as well as punching and kicking at times too. She'd also use her **Lightning Cloak **to quickly dash to and from her opponents, hitting them and she used **Lightning Throw **with her staffto throw lightning at those that were shooting at her and everyone else. She'd also made two clones, with them riding on their boards in the air to provide air support.

Mikita would just decrease her weight to float up over the pirates, using her umbrella to keep herself steady and then increase her weight and drop down on top of them with her **10,000 Kilo Press **and her** 10,000 Kilo Guillotine **moves. (And when she noticed clones of Will also flying, that was a very big shocking surprise to her). She'd also hit any on the head, in the face or in more painful places with her umbrella that got to close for comfort. She also thought _"I'm going to need to learn how to fight better, if we get out of this," _while decreasing her weight to dodge an attack from a small group of pirates. She quickly increased her weight, to smash on top of them and knock them out, and she saw how the other three fought and she had an idea. _"I'll ask if one of them will help teach me how to fight, if we can survive that is" _she thought to herself, while going off to find some more of the Hyena Pirates to fight.

With Naruto, he was fighting his way through all the pirates (just hitting them out of his way really) to where Risa was. Once Risa noticed him walking towards her, she grinned savagely and marched to meet him, with everyone of her minions quickly getting out of the way. As she did, she wasn't very happy with all her goons being beaten up by four people. _"I'll have to either find a better crew, or somehow whip these ones into shape after all this is over," _Risa thought in irritation.

Once close enough to her the other speak, she said to him, "Ah so you've come to face me have ya?" She then lifted her bat up high, jumped towards him and shouted "THEN PREPARE TO DIE!" and she swung it down as hard as she could. Naruto dodged just in time, and saw the small hole that she made when her bat hit the ground. "Definitely need to watch out for that bat, and make sure it doesn't hit me," he muttered to himself as he saw Risa charging at him, with the bat held to one side to do a side swing. He was able to duck in time, but not able to block the kick he got to his chin in time. The kick sent him on his back a few feet away, and he could feel how sore his mouth was from the kick and he could feel his healing factor kicking in, fixing the damage as good as new. He thought to himself, _"__She's obviously rather strong if she's able to leave a small hole in the ground, with only one swing of her bat __and nearly breaking my jaw with that kick.__"_

He then got back up off the ground, and looking at Risa saw that she had a smug look on her face as though she thought she was already the winner of the fight. He rubbed his jaw, glad that it was now all healed and thought _"Time to beat this bitch, and see how smug she is after __that__" _and he then unsealed his katana and held it ready in front of himself.

He then ran at her, while she did the same towards him (and though she was surprised by how he made his katana appear, she put it out of her mind for the moment). They met in the middle, with his katana clashing against her bat and the two of them trying to overpower the other while having a stare off. Naruto then headbutted her quite suddenly, causing her to stumble backwards holding her forehead in pain, with Naruto stamping his right foot onto the ground and shouted, **"****Rock Spear" **which caused a pillar of earth to appear from the ground and hit her in her stomach area. The hit caused spittle and some blood to escape from her mouth, and sent her flying backwards quite a way with her tumbling and rolling along the ground for a while. Once she stopped moving, she picked herself up off the ground holding her stomach area and breathing quite hard, and if anyone looked close enough they might have noticed a bruise where the earth pillar had hit her. She looked over at Naruto, who looked back at her with indifference in his eyes and that made her REALLY ANGRY! She looked at Naruto with fury in her eyes, and if looks could kill Naruto would have be dead right then and there.

She stood up fully, and shouted at him "ALRIGHT YOU ASSHOLE. I THINK ITS TIME THAT I GET SERIOUS WITH YOU!" And a transformation started happening to her body; her mouth expanded out with her nose moving to the front and she gained sharp looking teeth, with her eyes gaining a more animalistic look and ears having grown from atop her head. Her hands remained the same while her feet turned into paws, causing her footwear to be ripped to pieces while a tail grew out from behind her and she gained a saffron coloured fur with black spots dotted all over. (For a better picture, watch Batman vs Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and see Harley Quinns mutation.) Once she'd finished, all of her crew members that saw her transform were shocked since she only did so when she was in a serious mood, and sometimes when she was in a really bad mood.

Risa let out a cold laugh, "Shihihihihihi, your in trouble now boy. No one has ever beaten me, especially when I'm in my Dog Dog fruit, Model: Spotted Hyena hybrid form." She then quickly ran towards him, running in zigzags trying to confuse him, vanishing and reappearing as she did. Fortunately for Naruto, he'd fought people before who were quite fast (especially Rock Lee when they sparred in their free time) and he could easily see her. He blocked her attempt to hit him in the head with her bat, using his katana. He could see the shock and surprise on her face, that he was able to do it and using that to his advantage, he quickly pushed up sending the bat and her arms into the air and gave her a sidekick to the stomach, sending her back a few feet from him.

She wasn't happy about this at all, since no one had been able to see her at all in the past when she took others down. She dashed back towards Naruto, and continued to fight him swinging her bat at him from all directions, trying to hit him and adding in some punches and kicks too. Naruto blocked and dodged every single one, and when Risa swung her bat down at his head he jumped off to the side, and saw that when the bat hit the ground it made a hole that was slightly bigger, then the one she'd first made before her transformation. Naruto thought in shock, _"__Obviously her transformation has increased her strength, __since she wasn't that strong before."_

He then had to quickly dodge again, when she swung her bat towards him and the top separated with a chain still keeping it together. Risa then gave a smug smirk, when she whipped the chain towards Naruto which caught him off guard, and it wrapped around his neck a few times. He dropped his katana, and his hands went to the chain around his neck which made Risa chuckle and say "Thats not going to work, especially since the chain is made of Seastone. And I don't know what Devil Fruit you ate, but like all others that eat one you get the same weaknesses: never swimming again and Seastone." She then laughed loudly, and cruelly believing to have won the fight already and not noticing that Naruto wasn't effected by the Seastone at all, since he grabbed hold of the chain in front of him.

He wrapped one of his arms around the chain to get a better grip, and with both his hands on the chain he gave a very hard pull. With Risa still holding onto the bat, she was pulled along for the ride and when she saw it was Naruto that pulled the chain, she was stunned. Before she could say anything, Naruto pulled back his arm not wrapped around the chain and he decked her right in the face. Once she was punched, she was forced to let go of the bat as she went flying back the way she'd come tumbling and skipping along the ground as she went. She then came to an abrupt stop, when she hit one of the trees along the forest edge and slumped to the ground at its base. Some of her crew that saw this happen, were shocked that someone was able to do that to her and many of them were thinking, _"Just how strong is this guy?"_

Naruto unwrapped his arm from the chain, and from around his neck as well while he walked towards Risa's downed form, (which had reverted back to normal) while being cautious incase she surprised him with an attack. Once he was closer, he could tell that she was still conscious and trying to stay that way from what he guessed. She weakly lifted her head to look at him, and asked "Ho...How com...come y...you we...weren't a...affect...ed by the Sea...stone on the c...chain? Y...You d...id eat a De...vil Fruit did...didn't yo...u?"

Naruto looked down at her, and said in reply "Nope never ate one. Everything that you saw me doing, was all my own skills and abilities." Risa then passed out after hearing that, and all of those that worked for her who were still conscious, quickly surrendered and laid down their weapons.

≤0o0o0o0≥

(Sometime later)

It took sometime, but Naruto and the girls were able to round up all of the Hyena Pirates, with those still awake carrying those still knocked out (including those inside the cave, and those knocked out in the forest, and he retrieved the camouflage seal he used from the tree and those he used on the island he and Will used for training before they met Reiju). Naruto sealed Risa inside a Prisoner Scroll and with Naruto, Will and Reiju using some clones to help keep the pirates in line they headed back to the town they came from. One of Naruto's clones had dispersed itself earlier, and let him know that those they rescued had been returned to their homes, being greeted back by friends and family. The rest of the clones had stayed, incase anymore pirates showed up to attack the town.

It took about two hours of walking, but they finally reached the edge of town and saw that everyone was still awake and being happy that all was well. They didn't enter the town with the pirates, so as not to scare the townspeople. So Naruto found a big flat area, and made a building big enough to hold all the Hyena Pirates using Wood and Earth Style, and he made a small area to hold Risa in after he unsealed her from the scroll and placed a seal on her forehead so that she stays knocked out, and left her wrapped up in her weapons Seastone chain. Once they had all the pirates inside (and Naruto removed the seals from the three they disguised themselves as), they closed and locked the door with Naruto using seals on the entire building, to make sure they don't escape by destroying any of the walls, the door or by digging underneath it.

By this time the sun was just coming up, with Naruto and his group realizing how tired they were, especially since they were up all night. Luckily for them, their was an inn in the town with the innkeeper letting them sleep there for free, especially since they were able to save his wife, along with all the other prisoners. They were very grateful, and once they entered the rooms they were given, they just collapsed onto the beds still fully dressed and fell fast asleep, and they slept through the entire celebration that the town was having. And even with how loud it was at times, they didn't wake up or stir once.

≤0o0o0o0≥

(Hours later)

It was about lunchtime when they all woke up, and they could hear the towns celebration that the Hyena Pirates were finished, and that everyone they kidnapped had been returned to them still happening. They got up, made themselves a bit more presentable (having a shower and cleaner clothes on) before they joined on in the celebration.

Once the townspeople saw them, they swarmed them with handshakes and they all thanked them profusely. Naruto, Will and Reiju (and Mikita to an extent) took it all in stride telling them they did what was right and that they'd do it again in a heartbeat. They ate and drank what was there, and just had a really good time. A few females approached Naruto, with him dancing with them as thanks for saving everyone and he was being polite, and he even danced with any females that he saved from the Hyena Pirates. Some of them asked if he was single (hoping to get a nice, handsome and strong boyfriend), but there dreams were crushed when Naruto said had a girlfriend, even pointing out who it was. When they knew who his girlfriend was, they were so jealous and afraid of her (having seen what she did to the pirates with her powers) so they walked away, thinking _"__What a lucky bitch she is."_

Some of the men danced with Will to thank her, and she also did it to be polite and they were about to ask if she'd be their girlfriend but they over heard what Naruto said about her being his girlfriend, so they slopped off thinking _"What a lucky bastard he is." _They tried it on Reiju, but she gave them a stone cold glare, which caused them to back off and leave her alone. Will who saw this happening, put a hand over her mouth as she giggled and thought, _"__If Cornelia was here I'm sure that she'd be quite proud of that glare Reiju gave those men" _before she mingled with the rest of those celebrating.

≤0o0o0o0≥

(In the W.I.T.C.H universe)

On Naruto's yacht everyone was having a good time. Swimming, snorkeling, sunbathing and just enjoying their vacation time. Well nearly everyone, one person was still figuring out which swimwear to put on.

Cornelia was in her bedroom, trying on different bikinis seeing which would be the best one to make Naruto blush and stutter, and the other girls jealous or look at her with lust. She suddenly sneezed without warning, and thought to herself after she sneezed _"Why do I suddenly feel proud about something, and why do I get the feeling __that__ Will __knows__?" _She shrugged her shoulders after a while, believing it to be nothing and continued looking for the perfect bikini to wear, and to show off her beautiful body.

≤0o0o0o0≥

(Back in the One Piece universe)

The party was still going on, with everyone still celebrating that the Hyena Pirates were defeated and all their loved ones back. The marines had been called to collect them, and they did so about a few hours after Naruto and the girls had joined in the celebrations. The four of them took the marines to where the pirates were, with Naruto removing the seal from the building (in secret) and the platoon of marines marched them out of the building. They also took the captain of the platoon, and some of his men to where they had Risa locked up, and again Naruto removed the seal from her (and again in secret) and let the marines carry her out while she was still unconscious and wrapped in the Seastone chain.

The captain handed them the reward for her bounty, and an extra 100 million beris for her crew and after bidding them a good day left with him and his men taking the pirates away. The four of them walked about for a bit, not wanting to return to the party just yet.

Naruto then asked, "So what should we do now?"

Everyone thought about it for a moment, and Will replied "Maybe we can find somewhere to relax for a bit. I mean, we could do it here but I don't want to keep on telling all those men that I'm taken, everytime they come and ask me to be their girlfriend" while muttering that last part to herself.

The others thought that would be a good idea, with Mikita turning to Naruto and asking him "Could you also teach me how to fight better?" Naruto gave it a thought, then nodded his head and told her "Yeah, sure thing. I could also maybe help you with training how to use your Devil Fruit in new ways." Mikita was happy about that, and could barely contain her excitement and she started jumping for joy.

Everyone watched this with amusement for a while, but then Reiju saw something that made her lose the small smile she had on her face, and frustration to take its place. Once everyone noticed this, they turned to see what was causing her to be frustrated and they see a well dressed woman walking towards them, with a group of twelve soldiers behind her in two single lines. Reiju knowing who they were, thought _"__Well it looks like the fun times are over."_

The woman was wearing a very smart suit, which was a white buttoned up long sleeved t-shirt covered by a black jacket which was also buttoned up. She also wore a dark blue tie, and she wore black trousers with black shoes and white socks on her feet while she also wore plain looking glasses with grey eyes behind them and her golden yellow hair was done up in a bun, and an apathetic look on her face. All in all, she looked like a business woman and one who looked to be on a mission. When they noticed the look on her face, Naruto quietly whispered to Will and Mikita "This woman looks like she's never heard a joke or smiled at anything in her life" which they nodded to in agreement.

They then noticed what the soldiers were wearing, which was dark grey suits with an orange "66" on the chest. As well as a short white, double breasted, pointed cowl that covered their heads and shoulders, leaving only the nose and lower jaw visible. They also wore thin goggles, black headphones with "66" in orange on them, grey boots, white gloves, and a yellow ascot. And half of them carried swords on their backs, while the other half carried rifles.

Once they were close enough to Reiju and the others, they stopped walking with the soldiers standing to attention while the smartly dressed woman stood with her arms folded behind her back.

Reiju looked towards them, with a look on her face that said she wasn't happy to see them at all. "Ms Minister, how nice to see you" Reiju told her in greeting, with sarcasm clear in her voice. If the smartly dressed woman noticed the sarcasm at all, then she didn't let it show on her face. "Princess Reiju," she greeted back in return, with a clear business like tone in her voice.

Naruto and the other two, just looked at each other in puzzlement and turned to her with Naruto asking her, "Reiju who are these people?" with Will and Mikita also wanting to know. Reiju sighed, and turned her head to them and replied back "To answer your question the woman is Ms Minister and she works for my father, with her twin brother Mr Minister. At times he would send them to other islands, and the two of them would sort things out on the islands and get most of them into my fathers favor, and if anyone got in their way they were taken out of the picture, permanently. And those men standing behind her, are the soldiers that my brothers as well as myself have command over, since we are their Commanders and my father the Supreme Commander."

Reiju then turned her head back towards Ms Minister, and asked her "Now what are you doing here? And how did you find me?" Ms Minister adjusted her glasses slightly, and told her "We found you by going to every island that you were ever sighted at, and when we arrived here on this island thinking you'd already left we were lucky that one of the townspeople we talked to pointed us in the direction you'd walked in. As for why we're here," she then pulled out a rolled up piece of paper from inside her jacket, which she unrolled and read what was on it out loud, "Princess Reiju Vinsmoke you are hereby ordered to immediately return to the Germa Kingdom by your father Judge Vinsmoke."

Naruto and the other two were quite angry about this, but none were more angry then Reiju herself. On the outside she was calm, but on the inside she was seething with rage about what her father ordered from her. She then had an idea, and with a smirk on her face she walked closer to Ms Minister, and stood confidently with their faces inches apart.

"So my father has ordered me, Princess Reiju Vinsmoke, to return to the kingdom right now has he?" Reiju asked, with a confident smirk on her face. Ms Minister, with a raised eyebrow noticing the smirk, replied "That is correct."

Reiju's smirk, if possible, widened when she heard that. "Good because I, Reiju Vinsmoke Princess of the Germa Kingdom, hereby disown myself from the Vinsmoke family effective immediately." She then smirked at the look of shock on Ms Minister's face, and said "Now my father can't order me about, since I'm no longer part of the Vinsmoke family."

≤0o0o0o0≥

(Secret Marine Science Base. Undisclosed Secret Location)

Inside a secret science lab, with the location given to only specific people, scientists where talking about an experiment of theres and all the tests they've had it to, while said experiment was locked inside a small room with only one door and one window, with both reinforced which allows the scientists to continue observing it.

The experiment was around three feet tall, while he strongly resembles a koala or a french dog. He has sharp teeth within his mouth, along with a long pink tongue. A short, stumpy tail cuts out from his rear, and he also had a limited ability to change his physical appearance, as he can retract his second set of arms, his claws, his antennae, and the three spines on his back into his body. They named him: Experiment 626.

The room that he was in, had a small bed for him to sleep in and a jungle gym for him to play about with, while the rest of the room was plain looking. He also had a bowl for food, underneath a pipe that dropped the food into it and a bowl always filled with water for him to drink. The door had a keyhole, that could only be unlocked by one key that was kept safely in a drawer next to the door.

The lead scientist was going over everyones notes, about the tests they'd had 626 do and he was very happy with the results. He was quite a large pudgy man, including having pudgy fingers. He was bald, and his brown eyes showed his intelligence as he read the results of the tests 626 did. He wore black trousers, and dark blue shoes with red socks and a yellow t-shirt with a scientists lab coat over it, all of which he was just barely able to fit into and walk around in with how it tight it looked on him. His name was Jumba, and he was the one who came up with the idea for Experiment 626.

As he read the notes and results of the tests 626 did, he was happy with what he saw during said tests:

[Strength – They used a weight machine, and noticed he was able to lift quite a lot

Invulnerability – They set off a bunch of bombs, and shot at him which showed he was fireproof and bulletproof. And they'd shocked him with shock batons, and noticed that while he is resistant to it he can still feel pain from getting shocked

Wall crawling – They found out he has pads his hands and feet that can secrete a sticky substance, which allows him to adhere to almost any surface and scale buildings and walls

Enhanced hearing & smell – They learned that he has an acute sense of smell and hearing, which they found out when they blindfold him so that he could find his lunch amongst a bunch of ticking clocks, and left only one clear path for him and they told him to avoid stepping on the clocks to reach his lunch

Night vision – He's hunting for his dinner in complete darkness, after they turned off all the lights and used transponder snails that had night vision to see what he does

Speed – They set up an obstacle course, and timed him to see how fast he was against there fastest runners and they were blown away at his speed. And his legs were also powerful enough to jump several feet into the air. They'd also noticed him curl up into a spherical form, since his skeletal system is very flexible, which allowed him to put his feet into his mouth and to become a rolling ball and it also allows him to squeeze through tight spaces

And they also noticed that he was weak against water, since they put him in a swimming pool to see how fast he could swim, but he sank like a stone so they quickly saved him from drowning. The wondered if Seastone would also have the same affect on him, but they didn't have any with them to test with]

While they were celebrating their success with Experiment 626, said experiment was looking for a way out of there. What none of the scientists knew, was that he was incredibly smart and that he had two more visions that they didn't know about: x-ray vision and infrared vision. He used the infrared to see if their was anything hot for him to avoid touching, then used the x-ray to see if their was a way out of the room. Once he found a ventilation shaft, he made sure the scientists were still busy before he climbed the walls up to the roof. Once there, he slammed his hands into the roof with his claws digging into it for a better grip, and he tore the roof off which caused the scientists to turn to the room, to see what was happening. 626 scrambled into the hole, and before anyone had a chance to get the key and open the door he ran to find a way out.

Jumba wasn't happy with what he just saw, so he walked over to an intercom system and turned it on so that the whole base heard him. "Attention everyone, Experiment 626 is trying to escape. He must not, I repeat NOT, escape from here at all. Find him immediately, detain him and put the entire base on lockdown NOW!" Jumba finished as he shouted into the microphone.

Once he finished saying that, sirens and lights started going off while doors leading outside were covered up with stronger and thicker doors. And the marines hurried about, looking for the loose experiment that was trying to escape.

With said experiment, he'd climbed out of the ventilation shaft and jumped onto the floor and quickly ran looking for the way out. Some marines found him, and they tried to stop him but 626 took them out quickly all while he was laughing (if you've watched any of the Lilo and Stitch movies/series then you know what his laugh sounds like), and then he moved off. One of the marines called it in on a baby transponder snail, "We could...couldn't stop him, he...he was too st...strong for us. He...He's mo...moving...down co...corridor D6, an...and it lo...looks like he...he mi...might be head...ing tow...towards the el...elevator," he said while holding his bruised rib, letting all other marines know. Someone replied back with, {"Acknowledged. And we're sending some medics your way now, to help patch you back up"}. The marine replied back, "Thanks, over and out" and he laid back and waited for the medics to arrive.

With Experiment 626, he continued running towards where the elevator was located and whenever he saw marines in his way, he'd just curl up into his sphere form and just bowl them over. As he ran, he passed a room where he smelled something delicious and when he looked inside he saw that it was the kitchen. And since he was starving from all the running and fighting that he did, he decided to grab a bite to eat before he escapes. As he helped himself to some food, he didn't notice a Cameko watching him and was transmitting it back to a Proko in a surveillance/control room.

One of the marines there called Jumba, and told him "Doctor Jumba we've found your escaped experiment. Right now he's in the kitchen eating the food." Jumba was happy that the experiment hadn't escaped yet, but he still needed a way to capture it. Then he had a brilliant idea, and asked the marine "Is there anyway to send water into that kitchen from the control room?" After a moment of silence, the marine in an unsure tone, replied back {"Uh yes sir, there is. But why-"} Jumba then interrupted him by saying "Excellent. Then I want you to close and lock the door to that kitchen, and flood it immediately." The marines in the control room were stunned by what they were told to do, and the one talking to Jumba said "Um sir are you sure?" who replied back shouting {"OF COURSE I AM! WE HAVE OTHER KITCHENS AT THE BASE, SO CLOSE AND LOCK THE DOOR TO THAT ONE AND FLOOD IT NOW!"}.

The marine then saluted and said "Of course sir", and they all got to work to close and lock the kitchen door and flood it, using the water from the river next to the base.

Back with 626, he was still eating the food in the kitchen and was getting ready to leave when the door closed shut and locked itself automatically. He wasn't happy when that happened, and started speaking in a weird language and throwing a temper tantrum when he heard a noise coming from the pipes in the ceiling. After trying to figure out what it was, the answer revealed itself when some of the valves opened up, and water came rushing in and started filling up the kitchen. Experiment 626 didn't like that at all, and trying to find something to float on he jumped onto a table not bolted to the ground. It worked for a while, until he floated too close to one of the valves gushing water which made the table get flipped by the waves the rushing water caused, and sending him falling into the water.

After a while of splashing his arms about, trying to stay afloat he sank beneath the water unconscious. The marines saw this, and one told Jumba "Sir your experiment has sank beneath the water. What-" before he could finish Jumba said {"Drain the water away, and I want some marines to bring him back to the lab IMMEDIATELY!"} he shouted at the end. The marines quickly did as he said, and sent a few marines to the kitchen to carry the experiment back to Jumba's lab, while they stopped the water flow and started draining it away. Once the marines arrived at the kitchen, the door was unlocked and open which allowed them to see everything was soaked and that 626 was still unconscious on the floor. They quickly grabbed him and carried him back to the lab, not knowing when he would wake back up.

Once they got back to the lab, Jumba told them "Put him on the table in the middle of the room, and quickly" which they did so. The doctors quickly put an anesthetic mask over his face to keep him asleep (and they made sure that it was quite strong) and talked amongst themselves about what to do now. One of them suggested using the massive ship on the river, that also has a lab on it for them to use, and that way 626 can't escape from them. Everyone else agreed to the idea, and they started getting together what they would need on the ship and to move Experiment 626 to a similar room that he had in the bases lab that'll be next to the ships lab, as quickly as possible.

**Moves List:**

Electric Palm Shock – Will places her palm on someone, and gives them an electric shock. The move can range, from shocking them unconscious to killing them depending on how much power she uses.

Paralysing Touch – Will touches anyone, and they get paralysed (depending on her much she shocks them depends on how long they're paralysed).

Wooden Spears – Naruto launches wooden spears from his hands, or forearms.

Sand Bullet Barrage – Naruto launches a barrage of sand bullets.

Crystal Ice Blade(s) – Naruto creates a blade of ice on his forearm(s), and anyone scratched will have ice forming where they were scratched.

Poisonous Darts – Reiju fires darts of poison from her mouth (and she can use this move to make those hit with it, feel sick/unwell instead of killing them and after a while it will disappear and they'll feel better).

Poisonous Touch – Reiju touches someone with poison on her hands, and depending on how much/how potent it is will depend if they die slowly or quickly (and this move can also make anyone sick/unwell when hit with it, then will vanish and they would feel better).

Flying One Thousand Pound Lariat – Mikita makes herself weigh a thousand pounds, and has someone/a few people that is/are really strong throw her at her intended target.

Lightning Cloak – Will covers herself in lightning, to allow herself to move quicker and become a bit stronger.

Lightning Throw – Will throws lightning at her opponents (that looks like a ball), either from her hands or from her staff/escrima sticks and will blow up, sending out an electric dome/shockwave. And depending on how much lightning she throws, will depend if they get shocked unconscious or if it kills them and how big the explosion is too.

Rock Spear – Naruto makes a pillar of earth appear from underneath his opponent, and hit them in the stomach area.

**I'm really really sorry for the very late update; what with me being busy at Christmas and New Years (hanging out with friends and family), a few writers blocks, working, also reading fanfics written by other authors and one of my family members passed away after Christmas (so I needed sometime to grieve). And remember, patience is a virtue and it will get updated when it gets updated, and I don't always spend my time writing up fanfics since I do have a life to live ya know.**

**Authors Notes – Those that guessed it was Kim Possible about the book Naruto read in the last chapter got it right, so you all get a free cookie.**

**Authors Notes 2A – If anyone wants to do a spinoff of Meridian Jinchuriki (which hopefully you've read first), or you know someone who does than you have permission from Kfbanime87 to do so.**

**Authors Notes 2B – Those of you that want to do your own spinoff (or you know someone), I hope that these options will be considered: Eragon, Winx Club, Spider Riders, and Zoids.**

**Authors Notes 2C – And if any of you do your own spinoff, please let me know so that I can read it and don't forget to mention about reading Meridian Jinchuriki first (for those of you that do your own spinoff).**

**Authors Notes 3 – Just to remind everyone, I've got some fanfic story challenges for you or anyone you know on my fanfiction home page.**

**The harem will be: Will, Reiju, Nami, Robin, Vivi, Boa Hancock, Wanda, Carrot, Shirahoshi, Rebecca, Viola, Baccarat, Carina, Jewelry Bonney, Ishilly, Madam Shyarly, Charlotte Pudding, Koala, Panty and Stocking Anarchy.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello there again, its good to be back. And now lets get chapter 5 going. **(Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, W.I.T.C.H, One Piece or any other characters that appear in my fanfic. All rights go to their proper owners). ****I only own any OC's that appear in the fanfic.****

"Hello" - (Normal talking)

"_What now?" - (Thoughts)_

"How did that happen?" - (Flashback)

"**Lightning Strike" - (Techniques)**

{"Hello, how are you?"} - (Transponder Snail)

**Chapter 5**

"WHAT?!" was the response from everyone there.

Everyone was shocked by what Reiju had just said, including all of the soldiers and Ms Minister.

After a few more moments of processing what she'd heard, Ms Minister then hardened her face and told Reiju "Do you know what you've just done? You know that you can't take it back, don't you?"

Reiju merely nodded her head, and said "Yes I do know what I did, and I don't plan on ever taking it back. I'm sick and tired of my fa – no, Judge Vinsmoke trying to control my life and how I should live it. Now that I'm no longer part of the Vinsmoke family, I can do whatever I want from now on."

Ms Minister just shook her head, and told Reiju "I was ordered by your father to take you back to the Germa Kingdom by any means necessary, if you ever resisted or refused. And even though you just disowned yourself, he can undo what you just did and get you back into the family again."

She then moved to grab ahold of Reiju, who was backing away from her, but before she had a chance to grab Reiju, Naruto appeared behind her with a kunai to her neck.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you lady," Will said appearing in front of her.

Ms Minister, not happy with them stopping her, shouted out "SOLDIERS, I ORDER YOU TO GET THESE TWO AWAY FROM ME IMMEDIATELY!"

When nothing happened after a few seconds, she turned her head to look behind her (which Naruto allowed her to do) and again shouted "DIDN'T YOU HEAR ME..." and she saw all of them knocked out.

Will gave an unapologetic shrug, and told her "Yeah they're going to be out for a while, thanks to me knocking them out quickly." (She'd knocked them out when she was reaching for Reiju, using a small amount of lightning chakra to move quicker than they could see, and finished when Naruto appeared behind her with the kunai to her neck.)

Will also pulled back one of her arms, with her hand as a fist and told Ms Minister "Oh and so are you sweetheart" and punched her in the face, knocking her out before she could say anything.

The two of them then looked at Mikita and Reiju, with Naruto saying "I think it would be a good idea if we get out of here, and before they wake up," with all three girls nodding their heads in agreement.

They then walked back to the town, and told everyone there that they had to leave.

The townspeople were disappointed, and wanted them to stay a bit longer but Naruto and the girls told them they had to move on.

And they told them not to tell Ms Minister and her soldiers (after they gave their descriptions) which direction they see them leaving in, since they didn't want them to follow them.

Naruto also left the building he built to hold the pirates for the townspeople to use as they wish, and the same for where Risa was held.

They were very happy with that, and they gave the four of them some food and drink that would last them for quite a while.

Once they had everything they needed on the ship, and they were stocked up with what the townspeople gave them, they then set sail towards the next island and hopefully relax on this one.

≤0o0o0o0≥

(A few hours later)

It was a few hours after Naruto and the girls left, that Ms Minister and the soldiers woke up.

Once they did, Ms Minister had the soldiers looking all over the island for them.

When they couldn't find them, she deduced that they must have already left the island.

So she questioned all of the townsfolk to see if they knew where they went, but they all replied with they either didn't know or they pointed in a random direction which way they sailed (making sure not to point in the direction they had actually sailed in).

After they asked all the townsfolk, Ms Minister then pulled out a transponder snail and dialed a number.

{"Purupuru purupuru purupuru purupuru purupuru purupuru purupuru purupuru purupuru gacha"}

Once she heard the noise she knew her boss had answered, she heard a gruff voice say {"Yes, what do you want?"} She then said, "It's me sir and I have some news for you."

The gruff voice then said {"Ah Ms Minister, about time you called me. So, are you on your way back right now with my daughter?"} Ms Minister had a look of slight worry on her face, and stammered out "Well, you...you see sir...she um…. she is...ah how do I put this exactly."

The snail got a ferocious look on it, with her boss shouting {"JUST GET ON WITH IT, AND TELL ME ALREADY!"} Ms Minister then said "Of course sir. She's not here sir. She disowned herself from the Vinsmoke family, effective immediately a few hours ago, and we can't find her anywhere sir," with her finishing with a salute.

After that there was a silence, that was quite deafening and after a while the snail gained shark-like teeth with her boss screaming out, {"WHAT?! WHAT HAPPENED TO CAUSE HER TO DO THAT?"}

Ms Minister replied with "It might have something to do with those that were with her. It was three people, two females and one male. The male had blonde spikey hair, blue eyes and three whisker like marks on each side of his cheeks. One of the females had red hair, that was short and big brown eyes, and the other female had short blonde hair and bright green eyes."

There were a few moments of silence, which Ms Minister knew was her boss thinking if he knew any of them. After a while he said to her, {"I don't know the blonde female, but the blonde male and red haired female I know who they are. They're Naruto Namikaze and Will Vandom, otherwise known as The Bloody Sage and Mistress of Lightning and bounty hunters from what I've heard. It was most likely them that caused my daughter to rebel against me. Do you know why they were on that island in the first place?"}

Ms Minister replied with, "Yes sir, I believe that I do. From what the locals have told us, they captured Risa the Hyena and her entire pirate crew."

She then heard a snort coming from the snail, with her boss then saying {"At least that's one less trash pirate crew off the seas. Anyway get back here, I'll be sending my sons out to bring Reiju back and to take care of those two bounty hunters, and the blonde female with them."}

≤0o0o0o0≥

(Inside a throne room, Disclosed Location)

{"Understood sir, we'll be back right now. Over and out"} Ms Minister replied before she hung up.

The man sitting on a throne, leaned back with a frown on his face not happy at all with the bit of news he just heard.

He's a large man of about 52 years old, with long golden hair that reaches to his waist.

He also has a long and thin black mustache that spikes upwards, a thin small beard, and a prominent cleft chin.

And he was wearing a golden warrior's helmet along with his Raid Suit. Which is composed of a gray robe with the number "66" on the bottom front, a large orange cape, a belt with the number "66" on the buckle, dark gloves, and boots with what look like jet propellers.

This is Judge Vinsmoke, also known as Garuda, and he is the father of Reiju and Sanji along with his other three children, and the king of the Germa Kingdom and the Supreme Commander of Germa 66, plus he's also a scientist.

He then shouted, "Mr Minister. Get in here, this instant."

"Coming sire," was the reply from the outside of the door, which soon opened and a man came in.

The man was wearing a very smart look suit, which was a white buttoned up long sleeved t-shirt covered by a black jacket which was also buttoned up. He also wore a dark yellow tie, and he wore black trousers with black shoes and red socks on his feet while wearing plain looking glasses with dark orange eyes behind them, and his dark brown hair was combed neat and tidy, and an apathetic look on his face. All in all, he looked like a businessman.

This was Mr Minister, the twin brother of Ms Minister.

Mr Minister stood straight, with his arms behind his back as he asked "What can I do for you sire?"

"Find me my sons. I have something for them to do," Judge told him in response.

He bowed with one arm still behind his back, and the other across his chest and said "At once sire" and left the throne room to find them.

While he waited, Judge was thinking about what to do with Naruto and Will. "_I don't know what you two did to cause my daughter to rebel, but you'll both learn to regret it," _he thought in silence.

(And of course it never occurred to him that it was all his fault in the first place.)

After a few more minutes of waiting, and planning what to do with Naruto and Will, Mr Minister returned with his three sons.

He bowed before him and said, "Your sons sire."

Judge nodded his head, and told him "Thank you Mr Minister, your dismissed until I call for you again."

"Of course sire," Mr Minister said, and after a quick bow, he turned and left the throne room, and stood outside the door on the left side.

The three of them walked towards the throne, and once reaching it bowed before their father.

"Rise my sons. I have an important task for you to do," Judge told them.

"Of course father," they said in unison as they stood up.

"What is it you ask of us father?," asked one of his sons.

He has red-colored hair and curly eyebrows, and was 17 about years old. His eyebrows form a spiral that resembles the numeral 6, just like Reiju's. He is slim with long legs and stands at a comparable height to his brother, being only slightly taller. His hair is fashioned into three prominent cowlicks on the right side, and also curls upwards slightly at the roots. His right arm also bears a prominent tattoo: the number "1" in the center of a stylized circle, surrounded by flames.

He was wearing red sunglasses, a dark shirt with an upturned collar and a light cravat, as well as a pair of light-colored pants and black shoes.

This was Ichiji Vinsmoke, also known as Sparking Red, the eldest son and the second child of the Vinsmoke family. Also prince of the Germa Kingdom, and a commander of Germa 66.

"Yeah, I was busy training" came from the second son.

He has blue-colored hair and curly eyebrows, and like his siblings, his distinctive curly eyebrows form a spiral that resembles the numeral 6, and he was 17 years old too. He has a similar build to his brother Ichiji, being slim with long legs and standing close to him in height. And his hair is groomed into a very large, curved partition across the right side of his face, ending in three prominent spikes.

He was wearing a light-colored buttoned shirt with a tie, as well as dark pants belted with a slim belt and dark brown shoes, with light yellow socks.

This was Niji Vinsmoke, also known as Dengeki Blue, the second son and third child of the Vinsmoke family. He was also the prince of the Germa Kingdom, and a commander of Germa 66.

"And when will Big Sis Reiju be returning home?" was what the third son asked.

He has the distinctive curly eyebrows that resembles the numeral 6, which is common to the Vinsmoke siblings, and like his brothers he was 17 years old. However, his hair is green and is slicked back into a cowlick, his eyebrows curl in the inverse direction (both facing the left side of his face), and he lacks any facial hair. He also looks more muscular than his brothers, who all have comparatively slim builds, and he's notably taller than them despite being the youngest child.

He was wearing a light-colored short sleeved shirt with a frilled collar, along with a striped belt and plain black pants, with grey socks and silver shoes.

This was Yonji, also known as Winch Green, the fourth son and the youngest child of the Vinsmoke family. Like his brothers, he is a prince of Germa Kingdom and a commander of Germa 66.

Their father gave a sigh, and said "That is why you three are here Yonji. Your sister has decided to disown herself from the family."

There was a moment of stunned silence from the three boys, before they all gave out loud shouts of "WHAT!?" in unison.

Ichiji then asked, "When did this happen father?"

"According to Ms Minister, she did it effective immediately a few hours ago," was Judge's reply.

"Why did she do it?" was Niji's question.

Judge then got an angry look on his face, and replied "I think that it has something to do with the two people that she was with."

"And who are they father?" Yonji asked him.

Judge then made a hand motion, which caused one of the soldiers in the room to walk over to his sons, and give them two pictures each.

"I believe that it was these two. The blonde male is Naruto Namikaze, otherwise known as The Bloody Sage. And the redhead is Will Vandom, otherwise known as The Mistress of Lightning" was his reply to Yonji's question.

As the three looked at the pictures, they all more or less didn't like Naruto. Especially since he reminded them of their brother Sanji. "_He looks like a bleeding heart__ed__ fool, just like Sanji" _was what all three thought.

But as soon as they saw Will's picture, all three had hearts jumping out of there eyes. "_Wow what a babe. She's smokin hot," _was going through their heads.

But for Ichiji he was thinking, "_I wonder if I can get her to date me and possibly marry me. Especially since both of us have electric-like powers, as well as red hair. And together the both of us would be unstoppable."_

"I want you to go and find me these two, and anyone else that may be with them" Judge started explaining to his sons, "And bring them back here along with your sister, so that I can question them and find out why Reiju did what she did."

All three of them bowed their heads, and replied in unison "Of course father." And with that they turned around, and headed out to look for them.

Judge leaned back in his throne and thought, "_Soon the two of you, and anyone else with you, will get the punishment you so rightly deserve."_

He also thought, _"It might be a good idea to call 'HER' and see if she can help." _He then pulled out a transponder snail, and dialed in a specific number.

{"Purupuru purupuru purupuru purupuru purupuru purupuru purupuru purupuru purupuru gacha"}

{"Hello. Who's this and what do you want?"} was the response he got.

Judge sighed, not happy with how disrespectful she still was with him. He replied with, "It's me, my daughter. I need your help with something."

There was a moment of silence, then he got a reply {"Oooooohhhhhh you called me your daughter. Whatever it is, it's got to be huge. Alright then Dad, what is it?"} with sarcasm at the end.

Judge ignored the sarcasm, and told her "Your half sister has disowned herself from the family, effective immediately a few hours ago. I want you to find the group she is apart of, gain their trust and then lead them into a trap. Then we can take care of those she's with, and reinstate your sister back into the family."

There was a moment of silence, and then she replied {"Alright I'll do it. I was getting bored anyway, fighting a bunch of pirates in a bar. And they all only had 100 thousand bounties to their names, a bunch of lightweights honestly. And this would be the second kid of yours that's left ya,} with her laughing at the end.

Judge then yelled at her, "WILL YOU HELP ME OR NOT?"

{"Yes yes, I already said I would jeez"} she said in rely, and then asked him {"What's in it for me if I do this?"}

Judge merely replied, "You do this for me, and I will officially make you known as my daughter. Do we have a deal?"

≤0o0o0o0≥

(Inside a destroyed bar)

The outside of a bar was all okay, but it was the inside that wasn't as okay.

Tables were destroyed, chairs were broken into millions of pieces and there were groaning bodies all over the floor, of those that got beat up by only one person.

She has light-pinkish hair and she looks to be about 19 years old.

She is a tall, slender and unearthly young woman with cat-like facial features. She has a pale complexion, salmon-colored bob cut styled into a medium-length flare, and had yellow-colored eyes that also look cat-like. She was wearing a bright red coat, black pants, white boots, a white scarf, and a pair of goggles. And she also wore a large metal bracelet on her left wrist.

She also had what looked like an electric bass guitar slung on her back, that seems to have a saw attachment. It also can improve its melee capabilities, and it can also be used as a gun.

This was Haruko Haruhara, and she is Judge's daughter and the half sibling of Reiju, Ichiji, Niji, Sanji and Yonji.

She gave a somewhat manic grin, and replied "You've got yourself a deal. Now, what group is my dear sister with?" as she walked out of the bar.

Once out of the bar, she then walked over to her Vespa that was parked in front of the bar. She'd built it herself, after she'd stolen the tech from her father's scientists. And she made it capable of driving on water as well as land.

Judge told her, {"I'm sending you a picture of the ones that I believe caused your sister to act the way she did."}

She then opened up a secret compartment that had a fax machine in it. After waiting a few moments, she saw that she was getting the pictures.

The first was of a red haired female, which made her think "_She might be a fun one to fight against."_

When she saw the second photo, of a blonde haired male, she instantly got hearts in her eyes that started going in and out of her head in tune with her heartbeat. "_Wow, what a hunk. I just want to take him to my room, and keep him all to myself," _she thought.

{"The red haired female is Will Vandom, known as The Mistress of Lightning. And the blonde male is Naruto Namikaze, known as The Bloody Sage. I want you to observe your three brothers fighting them, and then infiltrate their group and know what their strengths and weaknesses are,"} Judge explained to her.

Haruko put the photos away, closed the secret compartment up, got on her Vespa and replied back "Don't worry, I'll get it done." She then hung up on Judge, started up her Vespa and drove off in the direction her boat was docked, all while thinking to herself "_I wonder what the blonde hottie is like in person?"_

≤0o0o0o0≥

(With the group)

With Naruto and the girls, it had been a few hours after they'd left the island they defeated Risa on, and right now they were all just relaxing at the moment and making small talk.

With Naruto and Will, every now and then they'd sneeze unexpectedly and Will got the goosebumps, like a pervert was thinking about her, and Naruto got the same. They also got the chills once or twice, like someone walked over their graves.

"You two okay?" Mikita asked them, feeling a bit concerned.

They both nodded their heads, and said at the same time, "Yeah/Of course."

The other two just shrugged their shoulders, and didn't bring it back up.

"So what's the plan now?" Reiju asked.

They all thought about it for a few moments, with Will then coming up with an idea.

"How about we spend about a month on the next island we come across, and then we travel to one of the other Blue Seas?"

The others gave it some thought, and agreed with Will's idea. It would also allow Naruto to help train Mikita a bit in how to use her Devil Fruit in different ways, and maybe give her some tips and pointers.

It took awhile for them to spot another island, with everyone taking turns looking through the spyglass to find one. It was Will who spotted an island, and they all did what they could to speed the ship to reach the island quicker.

They got to the island about 30 minutes later, and after they docked the ship, they got off it and went to explore the island.

As they walked through the town, they noticed that it was quite a happy peaceful looking place and that they had all sorts of stores, that they could use for when they need to stock up on food, water, clothing and weaponry when they need to.

Naruto turned to the girls, and said "I think that this place will be perfect for us, and I have the perfect way for us to sleep here. Come on, let's find a nice big clearing and one where no one can disturb us."

After walking for quite a while, they found a big clearing which Naruto found to be just what he needed.

"This is perfect," he said. "I'll be able to do exactly what I need to do here, and still have plenty of room."

He then slammed his hands onto the ground, and exclaimed **"Wood Style: Four Pillar House Jutsu"** which caused a large two story house to appear from the ground.

Mikita and Reiju, were both shocked and surprised that Naruto just basically built a house from nothing.

"This just isn't possible," Mikita exclaimed with Reiju nodding her head in agreement.

Will giggled into her hand at the looks on their faces, and thought "_You ladies ain't seen anything yet."_

The two of them then turned to Naruto, to ask him some questions. But they saw that he was panting quite hard, with his hands on his knees.

Reiju looking concerned asked him, "Hey are you feeling alright Naruto?"

Mikita nodded her head, and said "Yeah your not looking that great."

He took in a big gulp of air, and replied "I'm fine. Using that jutsu, for the first time makes me a bit tired for a while. But don't worry, I'll be right as rain in a few moments."

The girls relieved that he'll be okay later, went to look inside the house that he created. As they were doing that, Naruto created a few seals around the clearing so that no one can enter it and disturb them, and so that no one can hear or see them.

Satisfied with his seal work, he made some clones to go and buy everything they'll need inside the house. While he went inside the house to see that everything was okay and that it was created without any missing or broken parts.

As he walked through the house, he was satisfied that everything looked to be in perfect working order. The walls, roofs and floors were perfect. And the chairs and tables were in perfect condition.

He then found the girls examining the bedrooms upstairs, and he saw that there was nothing wrong with them.

Once they noticed Naruto was upstairs too, they gave him happy smiles that told him they were pleased with the house as well.

Mikita did ask him something though, "Where's the bedding and everything for the beds? And the same for everything else downstairs? For in the kitchen, living room and dining room?"

Naruto merely told her, "I sent some clones of mine to go and buy everything we'll need."

Reiju then asked him, "What about the plumbing and everything that we'll need to wash the dishes, and to shower?"

Naruto replied with, "Don't worry, I've got that all sorted. I'll just swim to the bottom of the lake we just passed on our way here, put a seal on the lake floor which will send water to all the other seals, that I'll place in the house where they need to be."

A few minutes later, his clones arrived with all the bedding and everything else they'll need in the house.

While the girls sorted out the bedding and everything else, (with Will and Reiju using clones to help speed it up) Naruto created the seals to send water from the lake seal, to the house seals.

It took him a couple hours to complete them, and by this time it was getting dark. He quickly went to the lake, and dived down to the bottom and placed the seal there using his chakra to make it stick to the lake floor.

He then swam to the surface as quick as he could, and after catching his breath headed back to the house and placed the other seals where they needed to be placed.

After that was all done, it was now dark and the moon was out with no clouds about which was lucky for the four of them, since they could hardly see in the dark.

Naruto made a few clones, and had them create small balls of fire chakra, to allow them to see better in the house. He then made more seals, and he walked up the walls to place some on the ceilings in all the rooms, and the rest he placed on the walls about chest height. He then showed the girls that the seals on the walls light up the seals on the ceilings like lights.

Everyone helped make dinner, and they chatted for a bit about whatever came to mind. And once they all helped clean the dishes, everyone went to the bedrooms that they'd chosen and went to sleep.

≤0o0o0o0≥

(The next day)

After Naruto and the girls had woken up, they'd all helped make breakfast which consisted of: fish that Naruto caught from the lake, lemons to squeeze over the fish, olive oil, onions and boiled potatoes.

After they'd eaten, which everyone found to be delicious, they cleaned the dishes and went outside at Naruto's request.

Once they were all outside, Naruto then explained what he wanted to do, "Okay here's the plan for the month that we're here. I'll help train Mikita, while Will will be helping Reiju in how to use her crossbow."

Reiju asked, "And how will I be learning?"

Naruto just gave her a smile, put his hands together and made a bunch of discs made of earth and wood appear from the ground. "I was thinking that Will throws these in the air for you, and you try and hit as many as you can" he explained to her. (Imagine it as clay pigeon shooting) He then added, "Also I was thinking that you both make clones, and have them spar against each other. And that one pair of them spars on the water, and the other spars in the trees and no touching the ground at all. And you both use your weapons, so that you both get better at them quicker and everything."

They both thought that would be a good idea, and once they made the clones, one of their clones each immediately went to either the lake or into the trees to spar.

Naruto then turned to Mikita, and told her "First thing I think I'll teach you, is how to use chakra then you can do the same things that you'll have seen us do. Deal?" he asked as he held his hand out.

Mikita thought about it for a moment, then gave her reply "Deal" as she nodded her head and shook his hand.

And so the two of them sat down, with Naruto teaching her how to unlock her chakra and eventually how to use it.

≤0o0o0o0≥

(Two weeks later)

It took about a week for Mikita to unlock her chakra. When Reiju asked why her's didn't unlock as quickly, Naruto theorized that Mikita's Devil Fruit sped up the process somehow.

After that, he showed her the tree and water walking chakra exercises. When she asked why she had to do them, Naruto told her that if she didn't then her chakra reserves wouldn't be big enough, for her to do any of the things she'd seen them do. Naruto also thought that if she used chakra in combination with her Devil Fruit powers, then she'd be even stronger and more powerful.

He also taught her how to fight, when she wasn't doing the chakra exercises. Some of what he taught her, she incorporated into her Devil Fruit abilities.

And he tried to help her increase and decrease weight in only certain parts of her body, but that was a very slow going process.

With Reiju, she was learning how to use her crossbow quite well.

When she did the clay pigeon shooting at first, she would only hit one or two or none at all. But thanks to her clones fighting Will's clones, and gaining their memories and experience, she was getting better at using the crossbow.

And Will was getting better at using her new weapon too. Sparing with Naruto and his clones since they arrived in this world, helped make her a pretty decent user of her staff/escrima sticks and she was getting better everyday.

Naruto also did his own training, when he had the time to at least. He did have clones to help speed up how to use his katana, and the same for his sub elements and using the Rinnegan. He was starting to get really good with how to use his katana now, and he was getting better with his sub elements as well as using the Rinnegan too.

He even had some clones doing some training in sealing, since he had quite a few good ideas. Some of the seals looked like they might be finished soon, while others would take longer.

Right now though, all four of them were taking a break from training and headed into town to find a bathhouse to rest and relax in.

As they looked for a bathhouse that had a unisex area for all of them to bathe and relax in, they noticed something going on at the dojo they'd always pass whenever they did any shopping. They'd noticed, because they could see a very large crowd as well as hear what sounded like shouting and fighting going on.

They rushed over to see what was happening, and after getting through the crowd to the front saw what was happening.

They saw a few men lying about on the ground, moaning and groaning in pain. And they saw some more with their swords drawn fighting two people; a man and a woman. And they also noticed that part of the dojo was a bit damaged, with a few windows broken.

They noticed that the man's sword had its sharp and blunt sides swapped, and he was using it quite well while the female's sword was a wooden one that she was using equally as well.

They were really surprised with what they were seeing, since the man was moving almost as fast as Will while the woman was moving at pretty decent speed.

Mikita wondered if she could do that, if she could make herself light enough with her Devil Fruit.

Naruto and Will were definitely surprised with how fast he was moving, since they knew that there was no chakra or magic in any of these people in this world. Naruto wondered how this man would stack up to against Might Guy and Rock Lee in terms of speed.

≤0o0o0o0≥

(In the Naruto Universe)

Lee and Guy were doing some training, when they both suddenly sneezed at the same time.

"Guy sensei, someone must be talking about us," Lee said. "Maybe they too know the Power of Youth?" he then asked.

Guy gave a thumbs up, with a big smile and replied "Anything is possible my student. Let us continue training, and hope that causes their Flames of Youth to grow as ours do now."

"YES GAI SENSEI," Lee shouted as they continued training with extra vigore.

≤0o0o0o0≥

(Back in the One Piece universe)

It wasn't long until the man and woman had defeated all of the men they were fighting, with some of them lying about on the ground and others still standing, and all of them holding were they all had a few broken bones, and all moaning and groaning too.

The man walked over to one of those standing, who was a stern female and told her in a cold tone "Leave now and never return. Do you understand?"

After getting the beating that she did from these two, she knew she had to get out of there quickly and return with her captain. She then replied, as her crewmates got up and started to leave, "The two of you will get what's coming to you soon, that's a promise." And then those that could still walk, gathered up those that couldn't, and they left the town.

The townspeople gave a huge round of applause with the woman bowing politely to them, while the man just waved his hands at everyone with a big smile on his face.

Naruto and the girls were very impressed with what they saw the two of them do, so after a silent agreement they approached the two of them to have a talk. After walking through some people, who were thanking them and shaking their hands, they got near enough to the couple to have a better look at them.

The man had a small, slender build and a youthful, feminine visage, with mid-back length red hair that was tied into a thick ponytail and a cross-shaped sword scar that was on his left cheek.

His hair was thick and abundant, and he had shorter frontal hairs falling across his face as bangs and a ponytail at the nape of his neck.

He looked about 24 years old, and was simply wearing a plain man's kimono of cheap, worn cloth with a white umanori hakama, zori and white tabi and he also had his sword, that was sheathed in his hakama.

The female looked about 19 years old, and was of average height with sleek, black hair that was in a ponytail. She had a thick fringe of slightly curled bangs which hung past her eyebrows and are parted neatly in the middle as well as quite a few strands of shoulder-length hair in front of her ears. She also had quite a lean build thanks to engaging in regular physical activity, and was wearing a slightly worn, off-white uwagi and a hakama that was a dark navy blue color while sarashi wrapping covers and supports her upper torso, and she had her wooden sword sheathed in her hakama.

Once they were close enough to speak to them, Naruto said "That was some excellent sword fighting you two did."

"Aw geez, thanks" the man said as he rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

The woman gave a bow of her head, and replied "I thank you for your kind words."

Naruto stuck his hand out, and said "I'm Naruto by the way."

The man did the same, and replied as they shook hands "Call me Himura Kenshen."

"My name is Kaoru Kamiya," the female said as she too shook Naruto's hand.

Will, Reiju and Mikita likewise introduced themselves, and then Naruto asked them "Do you two want to hang out with us? We were just looking for a unisex bathhouse to rest and relax in."

Before they could answer, a middle aged man came out of the dojo and said, "I couldn't help but over hear that your all looking for a unisex bathhouse. Well, you can use my bathhouse if you like."

"Thanks Master Hamato, that's really kind of you" Himura said with the others nodding their heads in agreement.

He just waved him off, and told him "Think of it as my thanks for saving my dojo dear boy."

They all just accepted that, and walked into the dojo with Hamato directing them to where the bathhouse is, and where the men's and women's changing rooms are.

It didn't take them that long to get their swimwear on, and they all walked to the bathhouse as a group.

Once they arrived where the bathhouse was, they saw that it had three different doorways, each with a pool and that each had a different sign over the doorway. The signs were each labeled with: male, female and unisex, giving them an idea if some people wanted to bathe/swim with the opposite sex or not.

They all walked into the unisex one, and read that there was some rules for them to follow if they wanted to bathe/swim in the pool. The rules were: no running, no hanky-panky, no splashing water over the sides and always on your best behaviour.

They put their towels on the benches along the walls, and got into the pool, which looked big enough to hold at least a dozen people.

The group sat there and enjoyed bathing for a few minutes in silence, before Naruto turned to Himura and Kaoru, and asked them "Just wondering, where did you guys learn how to fight? And why do you use a wooden sword Kaoru, and why does your sword have its sharp and blunt sides swapped Himura?"

Himura looked hesitant to reply, while Kaoru replied "I use a wooden sword because I'm still learning how to fight. Himura prefers not to risk lives, and he knows that fighting is unavoidable these days, and that's why he uses a reverse blade."

Naruto nodded his head, and replied "Okay that's understandable."

"What started the fight against the pirates?" Will then asked.

Himura sighed, and replied "I'll tell you what happened."

(Flashback starts)

Himura was off to one side, watching Kaoru learn how to fight with a sword, while she was using a wooden one so that she didn't hurt anyone accidentally.

She was showing that she was much better then some of the others at the dojo, and those she did beat took it quite well and saw it as a learning experience. Even Master Hamato, master of the dojo was pleased with how everything was going.

It was while she was taking a break from training a few minutes later, when some pirates came bursting through the door.

A few of them spread about looking around, while the rest walked over to where everyone was resting after training.

The one who appeared to be in charge, told them all "Alright you lot give us all of your money and anything else of value." He then turned towards the dojo master, and told him "The same goes for you old man. We know you must have a rare sword or two lying about here somewhere."

Himura told the pirate, "None of us will be giving you anything. Now I suggest that the lot of you leave here, immediately."

Kaoru nodded her head in agreement, and said "That's right, now get out of here scumbags."

The pirates were silent for a short moment, before they roared with laughter. Himura and Kaoru didn't know what to make of this, as they looked at each other in puzzlement.

After a few minutes of laughing, the leader calmed down enough to a few chuckles, and said "Look at this a woman trying to be a swordsman. You won't last long being one dearie, since none have ever become one before."

He then turned to the man standing just behind him to his left, and told him "Why don't you put her out of her misery now, so it doesn't happen to her in the future?"

"Will do boss," he said with an evil smirk as he pulled his sword out and pointed it at Kaoru's chest.

He then thrusted it forward, but before it reached her it was knocked out of his hands by another sword, which sent it flying and stab into the wall.

And before he had a chance to react, he gets hit in the face really hard which causes some of his teeth to fall out, and he ends up lying on his back on the ground, knocked out cold.

Everyone else looked at Himura, who was the one that did it, and saw that his eyes were cold and that of a killer.

"If anyone threatens her again, it will be the last thing you'll ever do" he told them with his tone as cold as ice, and his sword held out in front of him.

The pirates didn't move for a while, that is until the leader of them, yelled out "GET THEM!" Which caused all of the pirates to charge at them with their swords drawn, and yelling as they did so.

Himura stood ready to fight them, and so did Kaoru next to him. He looked at her, and asked "You going to be okay to fight?" She nodded back, and said with a hard tone in her voice "Don't worry, I'll be perfectly fine."

They then met the charging pirates head on, and started taking them down.

It didn't really take them that long to beat them all, since Himura was too quick for them to hit and Kaoru was a much better sword fighter than them.

Kaoru was hitting them in the knees, elbows and anywhere else that would take the pirates out of the fight. She got into a few sword fights, but she took them down easily.

Himura jumped into the air, and as he fell with his sword held in both his hands towards the leader, he said **"Dragon Hammer Flash"** and hit him in his head, which knocked him out.

Seeing their leader get taken down, some of the pirates went to surround Himura. One of the women surrounding him, who was wielding a spear, said to him "We've got you now punk. You're surrounded, and you have nowhere to go." With that they charged him, with all manner of pointy weapons aimed at him.

Himura didn't look at all worried, as he got into a stance with his sword held in his hand across his face, and his other hand holding his swords sheath. He then quickly spun around slashing with his sword, as he said **"****Sweep of the Dragon's Tail"** which caused a slash of wind to send the pirates flying back.

Some of them hit the walls of the dojo, and some went out of the windows and onto the street.

Those walking by were taken by surprise when the pirates came flying out of the windows, and they saw Himura and Kaoru come outside and continue fighting them, while a crowd formed around them.

(Flashback ends)

"And the rest you already know," Himura finished.

Naruto and the girls were amazed with how they heard them fight, and that Kaoru was still learning how to fight.

Reiju then asked him, "Where did you get your sword? I've never seen one like it before."

He gave a small sigh, and told them "I got it from Kaoru. She gave it to me as a gift, after I told her that I don't ever want to kill the first time I met her."

They continued to make small talk as they continued to rest and relax in the pool, and occasionally they had swimming races to see who was the fastest.

≤0o0o0o0≥

(Meanwhile at the pirates secret hideout)

Those that didn't go and attack the town, were lying about having a few drinks and talking about what to do next. And the best part about their secret hideout, was that they were about 30 minutes walk from the town and it had a cove, which their ship was parked in.

It was a pretty decent sized ship, making it able to take the whole 50 crewmembers anywhere. It had a ghost's head at the front, with anchors on either side of it.

The whole ship had a pale white colour to it, with a bit of pale grey mixed in at places. The flag had a ghost's skull with ghostly looking bones crossed behind it. And it had three masts; with one big one in the middle of the ship and a small one at the front and back and the sails a plain green colour with the skull also on the middle sail. The ship was named: The Sneaking Phantom.

And the captain of said ship and crew was sitting at the back of the cave, on a wooden chair drinking wine from his wine glass.

He has black hair that is shaped like a giant U, and a matching goatee. He has black eyebrows and a pointed nose. He also has midnight blue eyes, while his eyes are heavily outlined in black, which show his evil nature and implying maybe he wears eyeliner.

He was wearing a black suit with a red handkerchief in his left breast pocket and a matching red bolo tie. The suit has three rows of white buttons, making it a total of six. He was also wearing a white undershirt and black pointed shoes.

This was Vlad Masters, aka Phantom who has a bounty of 120 million beris.

As he sat there drinking his wine, he saw one of his employees running towards him in a big hurry.

"Yes what is it?" he asked her once she was in front of him.

She stood there, with her hands on her knees as she panted for breath, and told him "Boss, yo….you should know that….the team yo….you sent in….to town have return….returned, and the….they got beat….en up pretty bad….badly."

Vlad wasn't happy, as he quickly stood to his feet which caused his chair to fall over, and shouted out "WHAT DO YOU MEAN?"

She shivered at how angry he was, and explained "The way that they tell it, a guy and his female friend stopped them from robbing a dojo in town, and they both took them down with no difficulty."

Vlad roared in anger, and turned around to blast part of the cave wall, with a plasma blast from his hand.

He stood there for a moment, calmed himself down and then headed over to the rest of his employees, and told them "Get your weapons ready, we're heading into that town and taking care of those that stopped the others I sent there earlier."

They roared with agreement, got up to get what weapons were lying about, and made sure they were in perfect working order.

Vlad walked over to the cave entrance, and looking towards where the town was thought, "_I don't know who you are, but you two made a very big mistake."_

≤0o0o0o0≥

(Meanwhile on an island in the calm belt)

There was a young boy of about 10 years old, who was sitting at a cliff edge fishing for some food.

He was wearing a blue coloured gi, white socks and black shoes and had black hair that was really spikey. And the really odd thing, was that he had a monkey looking tail too, which he was using to fish for some food.

As he was fishing, he thought to himself "_Man I really wish that I could get off this island somehow, and go and see the world. Maybe even fight some strong opponents, and make some great friends."_

He then felt a tug on his tail, and he fought with what felt like a really big fish. After a few minutes, he pulled the fish out of the water and it was a whopper of a one.

He threw it into the air, and jumped up to meet it. He then gave it a punch to its face, which killed it instantly and it hit the ground with a thud.

The boy landed more gracefully, and said "This fish should last me until lunchtime," and proceeded to take it back to where he was living.

**Moves List:**

Sweep of the Dragon's Tail – Himura holds his sword in front of his face, with his other hand holding his sheath steady, while he spins in a quick circle which causes wind to form from the spin and blow his opponents back.

**A****uthors Note – Sorry for the late update again, but another one of my family members passed away near the end of ****January,**** so I needed some time to grieve. ****And also I've been busy working, and doing other things as well.**

**A****uthors Note 2 – Also sorry about the last chapter, and not doing proper spacing in some places since I just kept on going without stopping. ****And I also hope that you all enjoyed this chapter, and hopefully most of you will know who the boy at the end is.**

**The harem will be: Will, Reiju, Nami, Robin, Vivi, Boa Hancock, Wanda, Carrot, Shirahoshi, Rebecca, Viola, ****Baccarat, ****Carina,**** Jewelry Bonney, Ishilly, Madam ****Shyarly, ****Charlotte Pudding ****and Charlotte Praline****, Koala, ****Haruko Haruhara, ****Panty and Stocking Anarchy.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello again everyone, and here we go with chapter 6. **(Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, W.I.T.C.H, One Piece or any other characters that appear in my fanfic. All rights go to their proper owners). ****I only own any OC's that appear in the fanfic.****

"Hello" - (Normal talking)

"_What now?" - (Thoughts)_

"How did that happen?" - (Flashback)

"**Lightning Strike" - (Techniques)**

{"Hello, how are you?"} - (Transponder Snail)

**Chapter 6**

After a good long soak in the pool, Naruto and the others got out and after they got changed back into their clothes, thanked Master Hamato for allowing them to use it and went outside the dojo.

They all decided to take a walk around town, and talk some more about whatever came to mind.

They also did a bit of shopping from some of the stalls they came across. Naruto bought a few oranges, apples, bananas, pears and a few grapes for everyone to eat later.

He put one of the oranges in his pocket, while everyone else just bought a few clothes and whatever else they might need.

As they walked down the street, they heard a few people screaming in the distance as well as what sounded like gunshots, shouting and things being broken.

Naruto turned to the others, and said "Let's go check it out and see who's causing the noise." They nodded in agreement, and ran to where they could hear the commotion going on.

They arrived to see some men and women attacking the townspeople, as well as destroying a few things around them.

Seeing this happening, Kenshin stepped forward and said in a clear intimidating voice "I'll only give you one chance; leave now and never come back here again."

Some of the pirates were quite intimidated by what he said, and the voice he said it in. And some of them wanted to leave right then and there, but they knew that their captain would kill them if they did. They'd seen him do it to a few of their former crewmates, when they tried to run from some marines before he blasted them in the back, killing them instantly.

The Phantom Pirates stared down Naruto with his friends, along with Kenshin and Kaoru. The pirates then charged them, with Naruto and co running to meet them in the middle. Once they clashed, it was basically a free-for-all with Naruto and everyone with him fighting multiple pirates at once.

Though they had more numbers, they were slowly being beaten by the 5 of them. Especially since Will would shock them into unconsciousness, Reiju would poison them so they couldn't get up anymore, and the other three would simply knock them out in one way or another.

It was while they fought the pirates, which had dwindled down to about a few dozen left standing, that they heard someone say "I'm quite surprised that the manslayer is on some useless island like this one" and they looked about for who said that, before they heard something falling from the sky.

They looked up, and saw what looked like someone falling with what looked like red energy coming from their hands and feet, before they flipped themselves over and landed quite safely on the ground. The pirates that were still standing were terrified, and one of them stuttered "Cap….Captain please do….don't kill….us for….fail….failing you, in….in beat….beating the….these people."

The man just rolled his eyes at this woman begging, before he made a finger gun with one of his hands, leveled at her head. She backed away, as she said "Sir please don't…." before he shot her right in the forehead. Before the energy hit her, Kenshin appeared right in front of her and deflected it into the sky.

"The rest of you useless worms are next, after I've killed these people myself," he snarled at his employees. They were that terrified, that none dared move in case he killed them right then and there. He then glared at Kenshin, who had his sword held in front of him and the one he saved had moved away.

"Who are you?" Kenshin asked, in a quiet angry tone. The man gave a small bow, as he replied "The names Vlad Masters aka Phantom at your service." He then stared at Kenshin for a while, before he said "I'm quite impressed with your speed. It would seem that the stories about the banished samurai from Wano, who worked for the government, that your legendary speed is true."

He asked, "I'm curious though. Is your speed from a Devil Fruit, perhaps?" Kenshin gave a glare, as he replied "No it is not." Vlad then gave a few small claps, as he said "Oh a man who worked hard for the skills he possesses. I'm deeply impressed."

He then gets a serious look on his face, and said "Looks like I'll have to take this fight a lot more serious than all my other fights then" as he then blasted energy at Kenshin, who was quick to roll out of the way.

As the fight was happening, the other three turned to Kaoru with Will asking her "Is what that man said about Kenshin true?" Kaoru gave a sad sigh, and replied "Yes it is I'm afraid to say" and she then told them Kenshin's story.

She said that Kenshin left Wano, because of a man named Kaido and his unbelievable power, who spun a lie that Kenshin was banished. He was a broken man after that, and when the World Government found him they offered him a job which he immediately said yes to. They'd send him to other kingdoms, killing those that they ordered him to.

It was during one of these missions, that he realised that he was killing innocent people who just wanted to be free from their kings and live their lives their way. He then left the World Government immediately, and swore to never kill again.

She then told them that one day he passed where she and her father were staying, and that he looked to be on the verge of collapse with how exhausted he looked. She and her father then took him into their house, and looked after him helping him get his strength back.

It was as he stayed with them, that he told them who he was and what he'd done and how he swore to never kill ever again. Kaoru's father then offered him a new sword, one that was a reverse blade that he could use to defend and never kill with. Kenshin accepted his offer, and a few days later when he could move about on his own, he was given the reverse blade which was reinforced so he could strike anyone with it.

She then said that he stayed a few more weeks with them, to get his full strength back. And in that time, she grew attached to him and when he was ready to leave she'd asked her father what she should do, he told her "Listen to your heart." And she then decided to go with Kenshin, and to help him help those in need. And she confessed her feelings for him, with him telling her he feels the same way. And that they'd been together for about a year now.

Naruto and the girls then understood a little more about Kenshin's past, and why he didn't tell them anything earlier. They then turn back to the fight, and see that Kenshin looks to be in a bit of trouble.

Vlad is keeping his distance, and blasting at him from his hands and occasionally from his mouth. This is forcing Kenshin to keep blocking, and he tried to deflect one of the blasts back at Vlad but it just went right through him.

Naruto and the others knew that they had to help him somehow, but they didn't know how.

"HAHAHA!" Vlad laughed, as he kept on blasting at Kenshin. "What are you going to do now? You can't beat me, since thanks to my Devil Fruit I'M UNBEATABLE!"

Kenshin knew he was right, but he wasn't going to give up.

As the others continued to watch the fight, Naruto then remembered about the chain that he took from Riza's bat. He quickly took out the scroll that the chain was sealed in, unrolled it and quickly unsealed the chain.

Seeing that Vlad was still busy with firing at Kenshin, and ignoring everyone else, he quickly ran towards him. Before Vlad knew what was happening, Naruto ran around him as fast as he could, wrapping the chain around him as he went. Naruto then tied the chain up as tightly as he could, so that Vlad couldn't get free.

Vlad then felt weak with the Seastone chain wrapped around him, and fell to his knees. Seeing Vlad weakened, allowed Kenshin to walk over and ask Naruto "I take it that chain is Seastone?" Naruto gave a nod, and replied "Yes it is, Vlad's not going anywhere anytime soon."

As the townspeople were relieved that Vlad was tied up in Seastone, and the pirates quickly surrendered seeing their captain defeated, while the three girls walked over to them. Will then questioned Naruto "Where'd you get the Seastone chain?"

Naruto replied "I snapped it off that Risa ladies bat, when we were gathering up her crew to take to the town for the marines to collect. I thought that I'd keep it, just in case I needed to use it."

Reiju said "Well I'd say it's a good thing that you did, otherwise Vlad wouldn't be in the position he's in now."

Just as they were wondering what to do with him, they noticed a large group of marines walking towards them. The townspeople got out of their way, as they marched to the group and the Phantom Pirates.

In front of the marines, was who they suspected to be the leader of them. He was heavily scarred on his face, and wore a black domino mask over his blue eyes. He wore a ten-gallon hat, a black trench coat, a brown waistcoat, and a green tie with a white shirt underneath. He also had on green trousers held up by a brown leather belt, black leather gloves, black boots and he carried what looked like a modified gun on a holster on his right hip. He also wore a marine coat with epaulets that he carried just on his shoulders.

They were all slightly creeped out by how he looked as well as the way he was grinning, like a cat who just found the best tasting food.

Naruto put on a smile to be polite, and said "Hi there, nice to meet you." He then asked him, "May I ask what you're doing here?"

The man gave a smile in return, and spoke with a smooth clear voice "It's nice to meet you too, young man. My name is Vice Admiral Skull Face and me and my men here were called to this town, because we'd heard about there being pirates around here. So we came to help these people out by taking care of the pirate menace, but it seems you've already done the job."

Naruto gave a shrug, and responded "Well we came here to do some relaxing and decided to stop these pirates before they destroyed the town, and killed anyone."

Skull Face nodded at him, and replied "Well regardless I thank you for capturing their captain. You see, I've been looking for this man for a very long time because of the Devil Fruit he has."

Vlad then got a fearful look on his face, as he begged "No no, please don't kill me. I'm begging you, spare me."

Skull Face, just pulled his gun from the holster and pointed it at Vlad's head, and told him "You pirate scum are all just bugs, that are waiting to be exterminated." And before Naruto could stop him, he shot Vlad right in the head all with a smile on his face.

NARUTO WAS PISSED!

"That wasn't needed, he was helpless" he shouted at Skull Face.

"Of course it was, I wanted his Devil Fruit. And the only way that I could get it was to kill him," Skull Face said, like it was the most logical thing in the world and not at all bothered he just executed a helpless man.

Naruto looked like he was about to punch him in the face, but Reiju stepped in to stop him. "Naruto don't, if you do anything crazy or stupid then all of us will be marked as pirates," she told him.

Naruto took a few calming breaths, before he told Skull Face "Since we did capture Vlad we'll take the bounty that he was worth."

Skull Face gave a nod, before he signalled one of his marines to come over, who was holding a briefcase and passed it to Naruto. He balanced it on one of his arms as he clicked it open, and saw what looked like 120 million beris.

Naruto gave a nod, and closed the case back up. He then took the chain from Vlad's body, turned around and told the others "Let's go everyone, nothing else for us to do here."

Before he could walk away, he heard Skull Face say "Wait a minute, I'm going to need that bag of fruit you have." Naruto turned and threw the bag at his feet, with some of the fruit spilling out. Naruto then walked off without a word, while the others followed him.

Skull Face picked up the bag, and looked through all of them trying to find the Devil Fruit. Not seeing it in the bag, he turned to the marines behind him and ordered them "Find me that Devil Fruit, NOW!" he shouted at the end.

They all quickly saluted him, and spread out through the town looking for the Plasma Plasma fruit. They searched high and low, and everywhere in between but they couldn't find it.

Naruto and the others were just leaving the town, and Naruto could sense something different about the orange that was in his pocket, thanks to being a Sage. When he took it out of his pocket to look at it, the orange was now a brown colour with swirls and the stem was going through itself as it curled.

Skull Face wasn't happy with any of the marines at all. He gave a shout of anger and fury that they couldn't find the damn Devil Fruit. "The lot of you are useless," he shouted at all of them, as they stood before him.

He calmed himself down enough to think, before he thought to himself "_That blond guy he must have the Devil Fruit. I can't allow him to leave with the Devil Fruit that I've been searching for."_

"Quiet, come here!" he shouted out before a female walked over to him.

She was a fit strong looking woman, who had brown hair tied up into a short ponytail and sharp looking green eyes. She wore black combat boots, slightly tattered mesh pants, a green belt that had a knife in its holster and two small packs held up by suspenders, a small green glove on her right hand and an elbow length black one on her left, a gun holster strapped to her right leg with a pistol in it and a military bra. She also had a sniper rifle slung over on her back, that had the name Wicked Butterfly on it.

Skull Face turned to her, and said "Would you please go and find that blond haired man from earlier, and bring me the Devil Fruit doing whatever you have to, to take it from him?"

She gave no reply, as she ran in the direction that Naruto and the others had walked off in. Skull Face gave a sigh, as he said to himself "Pity that she had to be brainwashed into being more obedient, but oh well" and he walked off to find somewhere to wait for her return.

≤0o0o0o0≥

(With Naruto and the others)

"Hey guys, take a look at this," Naruto said to the others still holding the Devil Fruit. They looked at what Naruto was holding, with Reiju taking a sharp intake of breath.

The others looked at her, with Will asking "Reiju what is it?"

Reiju quickly answered, "That's a Devil Fruit that you're holding Naruto. Where'd you get it?" she then asked him.

Naruto gave a shrug, as he replied "When I put it in my pocket it was a normal orange, and now it looks like this. What happened to make it look like this though?" he then questioned her.

She shook off her surprise, and explained "When a person who eats a Devil Fruit dies, the power of said fruit will leave their body and then find the nearest fruit for it to transfer its power into. And the fruit has to be exactly like what it was before it was eaten, like for example: the orange was changed into what it is now because the Plasma Plasma fruit was the same shape and everything like an orange."

Naruto and everyone else that didn't know that, were quite surprised by what they'd just been told.

"I wouldn't be surprised if this is what that skull bastard was after," Will said

Naruto gave a nod of agreement, while thinking about sealing it away for later and seeing if anyone wanted to eat it or maybe sell it.

Naruto then sensed something, and he quickly ran to grab Will and Reiju just as a bullet flew past him. He jumped behind one of the buildings on the edge of the town, while holding onto the girls, and he created a clone to grab Mikita. "Kenshin, Kaoru take cover quickly!"

Though surprised, they ran behind the building opposite where Naruto and the girls were hiding. "_This person is good, I could barely sense them," _Naruto thought. He then shouted out "Whoever you are, you can't get the drop on me. I know exactly where you're hiding."

Naruto peaked around the corner, and saw one of the people that was with Skull Face hiding amongst the trees. Unfortunately, they were too far away and too many trees to see who it was.

Meanwhile with Quiet, she could see that there were too many people for her to fight against though her sniper scope, and she didn't know what they were capable of. So she put the sniper down, and grabbed some small balls from one of the packs on her belt, and threw them between her and the group. Once they hit the ground, they burst letting gray smoke appear.

She then quickly ran through the smoke towards where they were, with Naruto sensing her approaching them. Naruto quickly ran out to meet her, as he shouted at the others "Leave this one to me!"

Quiet pulls her knife out and slashes at Naruto, who leans back to dodge it. She then pulled her pistol out to shoot him, but he kicked it out of her hands.

Naruto then pulled a kunai out of his pouch, and clashed it with Quiet's knife. She tried to punch him, but he grabbed her wrist with them fighting for dominance. Naruto was quite surprised with how strong she was, as it was taking everything he had to stop her.

She then jumped up, and kicked Naruto in his chest pushing him away from her, and forcing them to release each other. She then flipped over backwards, and landed in a crouch on the ground, while Naruto fell on his back.

The two of them both got back up, and rushed at each other. They both punched, kicked and slashed at each other as they fought. Some hits were blocked, while others connected and though they cut each other, the wounds quickly healed back up.

Naruto could tell that this lady was quite good at fighting up close, but he could sense something wasn't right with her. He sensed something coming from her brain, and he didn't know what it was.

He ran at her as he held his kunai in front of his face in a reverse grip, while she did the same with her knife, as she ran at him.

Once they were quite close to each other, Naruto threw his kunai at her head forcing her to deflect it with her knife. This allowed Naruto to get close enough to her, and place one of his hands on her head. Before she could do anything, Naruto sent chakra into her head and through her body. This caused her to slump over as she fainted, with Naruto catching her body before she fell on the ground.

Seeing it was now safe, the others came out from behind the buildings and walked over to Naruto and the mystery woman.

"Who is she?" Will asked in curiosity.

Reiju shook her head, as she said "I've no clue. Never seen or heard of her before."

Kenshin said, "So what do we do now? Not like we can leave her here, she'll just find us again or return to Skull Face for reinforcements."

Naruto picked her up bridal style, and walked over to a tree that looked fairly secluded "Let's ask her what she was doing, and why when she wakes up."

He set her down with her back against the tree, and took a scroll out of his pocket. He then unsealed some rope out, and used it to tie her to the tree (this taking Kenshin's and Kaoru's attention). He even tied her legs together, just to be on the safe side.

He then looked through her pouches, and saw that she had; smoke bombs, stun grenades, sleeping bombs and darts, and some food rations. The other pouch was filled with ammunition, for both her pistol and her rifle, that he sent Will and Kenshin to get while he grabbed the pistol from where he kicked it from her hand and the knife she dropped when she fainted as well.

He then stood up, and said "That should keep her from going anywhere."

Mikita asked him, "Why'd you place your hand on her head?"

Naruto turned to them, and said "As I was fighting her, I could sense something wasn't right with her brain. And when I put my hand on her head, I could feel something there. So I sent some chakra to her brain, and through her body which caused her to faint."

Will then questioned in thought, "You think it could have been similar to a genjutsu?"

Naruto gave a shrug, and replied "Most likely. So she might have been forced to do all of this."

Will then looked at her, and said "Why do you think her outfit is that revealing?"

"Why, are you jealous?" Naruto said in a teasing tone.

Will just gave him a slap upside his head for that remark.

≤0o0o0o0≥

(A few minutes later)

As they stood about wondering what to do, they heard some rustling movement. They looked over where their prisoner was tied up, and saw her stirring meaning she was waking up.

They walk over, and as they get there they see her opening her eyes. It took her a while to fully wake up, before she became fully alert.

Naruto kneeled down in front of her, and asked "Why'd you attack us?"

She didn't answer him, she just looked around while thinking "_I can't believe it. This blond actually freed me from that bastard's control. I'M FREE!"_

"Can you talk?" Reiju asked her, arms crossed.

She gave a shake of her head, which caused Kenshin to say "Well then, that complicates things."

Naruto told her, "I know sign language. I'm hoping that you do too?" he then asked her.

She gave a quick few nods with a smile on her face, happy that someone else knew sign language.

Naruto untied her, and sealed the rope and Devil Fruit away (which intrigued her) and then he asked "Okay now who are you, and why were you attacking us?"

Quiet then signed to him her name, and what it was she could do. She explained that Skull Face had hypnotised her, forcing her to obey his every command and that he was after the Plasma Plasma fruit.

"Why does he want it so much?" Mikita questioned her.

She signed, while Naruto translated "He wanted it's power so that he could move up in the ranks of the marines. And that it's a more powerful version then the Through Through fruit."

Naruto then asked her, "Why can't you talk?"

She gained a sad look on her face, and Naruto said "It's okay if you don't want to tell me."

She gave him a small smile, but signed that she was turned into a bio weapon by Skull Face so that she could take out enemy nations. And that if she ever spoke a word of English, it would be released. And that it also gave her superhuman-like abilities.

Naruto went pale at that, with Will asking "What's the matter Naruto?" He then quietly said "That bastard turned her into a bioweapon." This made the others horrified at that, and disliked Skull Face completely.

"Why do you wear hardly any clothes?" Will asked in curiosity, as she turned to her.

She signed her answer, with Naruto translating "She has to wear clothing like that, because of the experiments done to her. She breathes through her skin, so regular clothing would suffocate her; she also can't take baths or swim."

Kenshin then asked "But if you can't take a bath, then why don't you smell?"

She gave a roll of her eyes, and replied that she can take a shower.

Naruto then asked, "Can you remember what your real name is?"

She gave a shake of her head, as a few tears fell from her eyes and her body shook. Naruto took her into his arms to comfort her as he said "It's okay, we'll just say that Quiet is a new name for you to start a new life with."

She gave a nod into his shoulder, and then got herself together as she dried her tears off.

Naruto then asked curiously, "So what do you plan on doing now Quiet?"

She gave a smile, as she signed her answer to him. Naruto then gained quite a big blush, which made Quiet giggle.

"What did she say?" Will asked, curiosity in her voice.

Naruto said "Since I freed her from Skull Face, she now devotes herself to me from now on."

Reiju gave a laugh, "Oooooohhhhhh now that's kinky" she said, teasing Naruto.

Will barked out a laugh, as she and Reiju gave each other a high five.

Naruto ignored the girls, and said "Quiet you can stay with us as long as you want to, okay?"

She gave a nod while smiling, and signed they better leave before Skull Face comes looking for them.

Naruto nodded, and turned to Kenshin and Kaoru asking "You two want to come with us?"

Kaoru said "Yeah sure thing," while Kenshin gave a shrug as he said "Being a bounty hunter sounds good to me."

Naruto gave a smile, and Will then said "So where should we go now?"

Reiju looked like she already had a plan, and said "The West Blue sounds like a good place."

"But we are going to need a bigger ship for the seven of us though," Naruto said in realization.

Quiet gained a mischievous look on her face, and signed that she had an idea of what ship to take.

Naruto gave a nod, and made some clones and gave them a scroll to head back to the house and grab their stuff, take the house down, remove the seals and to meet them at the harbour.

"Do you guys have anything that needs picking up?" Naruto asked Kenshin and Kaoru.

They shook their heads, saying that Master Hamato provided them with clothes to wear when they needed to.

He then asked Quiet the samething, and she shook her head. Naruto then gave Quiet her weapons back, and they ran towards the harbour.

≤0o0o0o0≥

(The Harbour, 10 minutes later)

They made it to the harbour, while making sure no one in town saw them. They didn't have to wait too long for the clones to show up, with everything sealed in the scroll and the seals in their hands. They gave them to Naruto, and dispersed themselves, to let him know the house was gone.

Quiet led them to Skull Face ship, avoiding being seen by anyone and they saw only two guards. "What a douche, leaving only two guards" Naruto said as he shook his head at the guy's idiocy.

Quiet walked over to them, with a sexy sway as she did so. This made the guards get quite happy, and gain stupid grins. Once she was close enough, Quiet knocked them out with a chop to the neck.

She turned around, and saw Naruto was checking her out and gave him a sexy wink. This made him blush, and everyone else giggled at his expense.

They quickly and quietly got on the ship, and they untied the ship as fast and silent as they could. Naruto and Will whispered amongst themselves, and made some clones. Naruto's all transformed to look like the others, and went off into town while Will's went to where they'd tied Reiju's small ship.

"What are you two planning?" asked Reiju, with a curious look.

"The clones I sent will be giving Skull Face a wild goose chase," Naruto explained with a cheeky grin.

Will had a similar grin, and told them "While mine will put your small ship where Skull Face's is, and put a genjutsu over it to look like his ship."

Everyone found that quite funny, and would love to see his reaction. But they had to leave before he came back, and quickly.

They unfurled the sails, and with Quiet steering the ship they left the island behind them. They knew that they'd have to change the colours and everything on it, but Will using her genjutsu for now would have to do.

And speaking of jutsu, those that had seen it being used for the first time had some questions to ask them.

And already knowing it was going to happen, Naruto and Will explained it to them. And with practise and training, they too could use chakra and jutsu like them, Reiju and Mikita (with Reiju showing them she too could do the **Shadow Clone jutsu**.)

This intrigued the three of them, and they were quite happy to start training as soon as they could.

They then set course for the West Blue, thanks to Reiju and Quiet knowing which way to go. But everyone knew (and agreed) that they needed a proper navigator, before they get there.

It was a few hours later, when they came across a small ship that Will noticed from the crows nest, while using a telescope to take a look around.

She leaned over the side, and shouted down "HEY GUYS!" Naruto and Kaoru looked up, since Quiet was busy at the wheel, while Kenshin and Reiju were taking a look around the ship and so were some clones of Naruto and Will, and Mikita was sunbathing.

"WHAT IS IT?!" Naruto shouted back up to her. She then pointed where she saw the small ship, with Naruto and Kaoru looking in that direction and seeing the ship a few feet away, on their ships right side.

Naruto walked over to Quiet, and showed her the ship while saying "Lets see if anyones on board, and if they need help." She gave a nod of agreement, and turned the ship in that direction.

It didn't take them long to pull up next to the smaller boat, and they weighed anchor and threw some ropes over the edge to board it.

Naruto, Reiju and Kenshin boarded the ship, while the others stayed on their own. Those that boarded the ship took a look around, and saw that it didn't look like much.

They saw that it had a decent sized cabin for a small crew, which they suspected had the kitchen and dining room in. And they guessed that the bedroom(s) was beneath them. They also noticed that there were no cannons, or anything of the sort on the ship.

As they were wondering what to do, they heard a noise from the back of the ship.

"What was that?" asked Kenshin.

They listened carefully, and then they heard it again only this time it was louder.

Reiju said "It sounds like someone groaning in pain" and the three of them went to have a look.

When they got to the back of the ship, they spotted a small table with an umbrella going through the middle of it and a plate of food and a drink on it. There was also a lounge chair, with a woman lying on it, who was holding her stomach as though in pain.

She's a slim woman that has long light purple hair, tied up in a chignon, and has blue eyes. She was wearing a white long-sleeved shirt, blacks pants, and brown shoes. She then looked over at them, and groaned out "Can you please help me? I'm not feeling so well at the moment."

Before Kenshin and Reiju could move, Naruto clapped his hands in a slow like movement which confused them.

"Not bad, not bad at all. But I can tell that you're lying," Naruto told her.

She had a small look of shock appear on her face, before she made it quickly disappear. She continued groaning, as she said "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Cut the act girlie, I know that you're pretending to be sick" Naruto said. "Most likely to try and steal our ship," he said in thought.

This took everyone by surprise, none more so then the girl herself.

She sat herself up, and asked him "How'd you know that I was faking it?"

Naruto gave her a knowing look, and responded "I've done the same thing a few times, so I know when someone is faking being ill."

She gave a slump of her shoulders at that, and muttered under her breath "Phooey." She then perked back up and said "Well it's nice to meet ya, my name's Carina."

The three introduced themselves, with Reiju then asking her "You want to meet the others?"

Carina asked, "Others?" wondering who she meant.

She gave a nod, and said "Yeah those that stayed on our ship."

Carina then looked at Naruto in shock, and said "You knew I wouldn't have been able to steal your ship anyway, even if I did try and trick ya."

Naruto gave a cheeky grin, with his hands behind his head replying "Yep" making a popping sound at the end.

Carina shook her head, as she gave a shrug and said "Okay I'll meet the rest of them."

They all then climbed the ropes back onto the bigger ship, and introduced Carina to the other three.

Everyone wondered what to do now, when Carina was suddenly barking out orders

"Adjust the ship now. We need to ride out a storm that's coming" she shouted to all of them. They all looked surprised at her giving out orders, before Naruto got himself together and said "Well you heard her. Let's get to it."

They all ran about the ship, making sure that everything was secure and to help make the ship as fast as possible. They then looked to their left, and saw a storm approaching them.

Quiet was at the wheel, steering the ship and fighting against the fierce waves and the strong wind, so that the ship didn't get tossed over.

It took them about an hour, before the storm had passed and everything returned to calmness.

Naruto gave Carina a look of admiration, and said to her "That was impressive."

She gave a smile, while blushing, and replied "Thanks. I learned it from a friend of mine."

Naruto had a thoughtful look on his face, and then gave a grin. He asked her "How would you like to join us as our navigator Carina? We're in desperate need of one."

She was surprised at his request, and stammered out "Well, I….um that is to say….I'm flattered that you want me to you….and everything. But you see….the things is…."

Naruto then said, "You can steal whatever you want from any pirates that we capture."

Will gave a nod, and added in "We're bounty hunters."

Carina gave a happy grin, and said "I'm in. I really love money."

This made everyone cheer in happiness, that they had a brilliant navigator to help them.

Naruto then pointed forward, and exclaimed "Now onto the West Blue!"

"YEAH!" shouted everyone else.

Naruto and Will then got their clones memories, and smiled at each other.

≤0o0o0o0≥

(Back with Skull Face, half a day later)

Skull Face was very unhappy at the moment. He'd seen that group of people in town, and ordered the marines to chase after them. It had taken them hours of chasing the small group, and coordination before they eventually cornered them.

Skull Face had then stepped forward, and demanded the Plasma Plasma fruit be handed over to him. They all gave a shake of their heads, before he ordered the marines to shoot them.

Before the marines had a chance to, the clones went up in a poof of smoke, which confused everyone there. Skull Face had grumbled under his breath that he'd never get the fruit, before he ordered everyone back to the ship.

After about five minutes of walking back to the harbour, they all saw the ship waiting as they'd left it. Some of the marines in front of Skull Face got ready to walk up the gangplank, before they fell right through it.

This puzzled everyone, and then like a mirage the giant ship vanished and was replaced by a smaller one.

It didn't take Skull Face long to realise that his ship had been stolen, and that Quiet had most likely helped that group of people steal it.

He then let out the loudest roar of anger that town had ever heard.

"RRRRRRAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

**Authors Note**

**Sorry about the late update, been busy working, updating my other stories and avoiding getting this CoronaVirus.**

**Hope you're all doing okay with this COVID-19, and that you remember to always wash your hands and not Panic Buy. And remember you have to work at home, avoid any large groups of people and only go anywhere if you have to. If we all follow these rules, this virus will hopefully get taken care of quickly.**

**The harem will be: Will, Robin, Vivi, Boa Hancock, Ikumi Mito, Shirahoshi, Baccarat, Carina, Ishilly, Quiet, Charlotte Praline, Nami, Haruko Haruhara, Panty and Stocking Anarchy.**

**And NO MORE will be added onto the harem, since too many makes it difficult. And NO MORE suggestions, since me and my co author did a mix: some that we know are already in a harem with Naruto, and some that we know aren't.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey there everyone, yes I'm back and with another chapter of Grandline Jinchuriki. ******(Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, W.I.T.C.H, One Piece or any other characters that appear in my fanfic. All rights go to their proper owners). ****I only own any OC's that appear in the fanfic.****

"Hello" - (Normal talking)

"_What now?" - (Thoughts)_

"How did that happen?" - (Flashback)

"**Lightning Strike" - (Techniques)**

{"Hello, how are you?"} - (Transponder Snail)

**Chapter 7**

Once he got his anger under control, Skull Face then turned to the marines and shouted out some orders. "I want you to find out who those people in that group are, then bring me what you find out, AND I WANT IT DONE YESTERDAY!" He yelled out the last of it.

The marines saluted him, and shouted "SIR YES SIR!" and ran off to find out who the group of five are.

Skull Face then walked over to a wooden box, and sat down on it as he waited.

It was about half an hour later, when some of the marines came back to the harbor. Skull Face just gave them a look, that demanded they tell him what they know.

One of them stepped forward, and said "We have found out who the group of five people are sir."

Skull Face snarled out, "Well what are you waiting for TELL ME WHO THEY ARE!" he roared out at the end.

The marines shuddered at his rage, as the one who stepped forward composed himself and said "We found out that two of them are bounty hunters named Naruto Namikaze and Will Vandom, also known as…."

"...The Bloody Sage and Mistress of Lightning," Skull Face finished for him. He knew who they were of course, as word had travelled fast about their exploits. He even had a photo of them in his jacket pocket, which he pulled out.

Naruto's photo showed him with his arms crossed over his chest, and a serious look on his face as he stood before some knocked out Hyena Pirates.

Will's photo was her standing with her bo staff behind her head, while her arms were resting on it and a cheeky grin on her face as she had a few Hyena Pirates at her feet.

Skull Face then said, "Give him a bounty of 45 million and her a bounty of 30 million and use these photos as well as their monikers."

The marine nodded, and took the photos Skull Face gave him.

Another marine stepped forward holding a photo saying, "The other person we learned that's with them is named Mikita who ate the Kilo Kilo fruit. This is the photo our photographer took of her."

Skull Face took the photo, and saw that she was using her umbrella to hit someone over the head with a crazed smile on her face.

"Give her a bounty of 12 million, and her moniker will be Weightless Mikita," Skull Face said. The marine gave a nod as he took the photo back off Skull Face.

The next marine took a step forward, as she said "We also found out that Reiju Vinsmoke is with them sir."

Skull Face was completely stunned, since the Vinsmoke family was basically royalty. He thought that maybe Reiju Vinsmoke was kidnapped by them or something.

(He didn't know that she willingly went with them.)

"Do you have a recent photo?" he demanded to know from her.

She gave a nod, and handed it over to him.

He saw that she was standing casually as she watched something of interest, with other people made out in the background.

Skull Face said, "She'll have a bounty of 35 million and make sure that it says only alive on her poster. All the others, leave at dead or alive."

The female marine nodded, as she took the photo back.

The final marine walked over, as she told him "The final two are those that helped out at the local dojo as well as defending it. The male is called Kenshin and the female is called Kaoru, and here's their pictures."

Skull Face took their photos, and saw that Kenshin's was of him fighting Vlad (as part of Vlad's arm could be seen with plasma around it) and Kaoru's was of her standing over some of the men that attacked the dojo.

Skull Face then told her, "Give him a bounty of 40 million and she'll have a bounty of 13 million. And their monikers will be Soulless Kaoru and ManSlayer Kenshin"

The female marine gave a nod, and took the photos back from him.

He then got up off the wooden box, and asked "Does this group have a name at all?"

The marines looked at each other, with one of the males shaking his head as he replied "Not that we're aware of sir."

Skull Face then said "Well until we find out, we'll just tell everyone to be on the lookout for them. Now luckily for us, there's a marine base on this island that's a day or two walking distance from here. So grab the Phantom pirates that are still alive as our prisoners, along with anything we need so that we can all head for it."

The marines all replied together "Yes sir" as they all saluted him then left to do as ordered. One of them asked before walking away, "Sir what about Quiet? Where is she?"

Skull Face shrugged, as he replied "I've no idea. But she's most likely still following my orders to bring me the Plasma Plasma at whatever cost, and is most likely hiding on the ship waiting for her chance to pounce. Once we obtain a ship, we'll go after them," he then finished. The marine nodded before continuing on.

Skull Face then dug through his pockets, as though looking for something. When he couldn't find it after a few minutes, he stopped one of the marines from going, as he asked him "Where's the Devil Fruit that I asked you to put in my coat pocket?"

It took awhile for the marine to realize what Skull Face meant, as he replied "Oh I have it with me sir" and he pulled a Devil Fruit out of his trouser pocket.

It was a broccoli, colored pink with swirls on it.

Skull Face stared at it for a few seconds, then said in an eerily calm voice "What is this supposed to be?"

The marine didn't notice the tone in Skull Face's voice, as he replied "This is the fruit that you wanted me to grab from the ship sir."

Skull Face took the fruit from him, and then backhanded the marine across his face before he knew what happened. The marine fell to the ground quite hard, and held his cheek as he looked at the rage on Skull Face's face.

"THIS ISN'T THE FRUIT THAT I WANTED YOU TO GRAB, YOU IMBECILE! I DIDN'T WANT THE NITRO NITRO FRUIT!" Skull Face roared at him.

As Skull Face was telling off the marine for grabbing the wrong Devil Fruit, a fisherman was walking along and stumbling about a few times because he was carrying a big, heavy basket of fish. He avoided bumping into people as best as he could, but he then hit a loose floorboard that caused him to tumble forward and hit the back of Skull Face.

This made Skull Face fall forward, and caused his mouth to open in surprise and the Devil Fruit in his hand to go inside his mouth. Once he hit the ground on his stomach, he then inadvertently swallowed the Devil Fruit whole.

It took Skull Face a few seconds before he realized what had happened, before he then stood up and gave an angry roar of rage as he threw his head back.

"RRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

He then stomped over to the marine, (since the fisherman had long since left) and grabbed him by his shirt to lift up to his eye level.

"You complete, and absolute moron" he said to the marine, with an angry look in his eyes. "I wanted to eat the Plasma Plasma fruit, and if that didn't work I would have eaten…."

≤0o0o0o0≥

(With Naruto and co)

"...the Absorb Absorb fruit?" Mikita said in astonishment.

One of Naruto's clones had found a chest and a book next to it, in what looked like the captain's quarters, as it looked around the ship. It had then taken the two items to the deck, to show the rest of the group.

Mikita had opened the chest, while Will read from the book which was revealed to be a book about the Devil Fruits. It showed the different kinds of Devil Fruits, along with their strengths and weaknesses as well as what category they were in.

They found out that the Absorb Absorb fruit was a Paramecia type Devil Fruit, and it was a carrot that was purple with swirls all over it and a swirl on its stem, and that it allows the user to absorb any physical damage and then release it as an attack.

Naruto also found two other Devil Fruits in the book that he'd encounter: the Sleep Sleep fruit, showing that it was a grey colored cabbage with swirls on it with dots around them like dust and the Glue Glue fruit that was a brown colored lettuce with swirls and what looked like drops at the bottom of them. They also found the Plasma Plasma fruit was circled several times. This allowed them to deduce that the room they got the items from was Skull Face's room.

They decided to keep the fruit locked in the chest for safe keeping, as well as to talk it over who should eat it, and that Naruto should be the one to take Skull Face room for himself. The rest of them then went and looked for rooms for themselves, while Naruto and Will headed for Skull Face's former room, to get rid of the things they didn't want in it.

Half an hour later after they'd had a look around, they were wondering what to do when they saw a cruise ship under attack by some pirates, with the name The Pearl Princess on the side. Naruto grabbed a telescope, and extended it to look through it to see what the flag they were flying looked like, as well as the ship. The flag was the usual skull and bones, with a yellowbeard on the skull's bottom part.

The ship was a galleon, with three masts: a big one in the middle with four sails and the front and back ones having two sails each with the sails being a pale white. It was a blue and grey color, with the figurehead being a tiger looking like it's about to pounce on you. Naruto could just make out the name on the side, it said: The Ferocious Saber-Tooth.

Naruto put the telescope down, and pushed the extending parts back into each other. He then turned to the others, and told them what he saw. Reiju and Quiet both had looks on their faces, showing they knew who these pirates were.

They both explained that the captain was a female named Sophina Yellowbeard, and that she was the captain of the Yellowbeard pirates. Quiet explained that she'd seduce rich men and women to get their money, and then would leave once she had all the money they owned while Reiju said that her 'father' would secretly hire Sophina to kill those that opposed him and made sure that no one ever found out that he'd hired her. They both said that she had a bounty of 95 million, because of everything that she'd done.

Naruto then said "Lets go help those on the cruise ship, and once we do we'll take all the treasure they own." This made all of the cheer in agreement, as Quiet steered their ship towards the two ships. They didn't fire their cannons, for fear of hitting the cruise ship.

As they got closer, they could see that some people were fighting the pirates on the deck of the cruise ship which made them think it was the cruise ship security. On their way over, Will took her board out of the seal and after charging it with electricity so that it floated, she hopped on and flew to the ship and started shooting electricity down on the pirates, shocking them to unconsciousness.

Once they were close enough, Quiet pulled their ship alongside the cruise ship and Naruto and the others then jumped aboard and started helping take down the pirates. The cruise ship security were quite happy for the help, especially since some of them were wounded from fighting.

Kenshin and Kaoru were fighting together against the pirates, and defeated many of them. Mikita would fight them off using her umbrella and her hand to hand combat moves that Naruto taught her. Will flew overhead and shot down electricity for a while, before she jumped off her board and returned it back to the seal before she took out her staff and fought the pirates with it, while sometimes turning it into its escrima sticks, along with making clones to help the guests take cover.

Naruto fought the pirates in hand to hand combat, as well as using his sword and he made some clones to help, while Reiju was using her crossbow and poison to take down the pirates along with punching and kicking them. She also made some clones to help Will's get the civilians to safety. Quiet was using her knife to fight any that went near her, along with using her fighting skills to beat them. She even used her gun to shoot some every now and then. Carina used a whip that she found lying next to a fallen pirate to fight, and she showed that she was quite good at using it.

As they fought the Yellowbeard pirates, they saw the captain of them was brutally fighting against anyone that tried to fight her. Some of the civilian guests tried to stop her, with some putting up a good fight but she cut them down without mercy and the same with any of the cruise ship security that stood before her. This allowed Naruto and the others to get a good look at her.

She was a beautiful woman, standing about a head taller than Naruto with bleach blond hair going down to the middle of her back, and two bangs on either side of her face. She was wearing black buckle shoes with grey socks, purple shorts, a white bodice, a dark red blouse with a dark blue waistcoat and a waist baldric on top with a few pistols in holsters on it, she also wore a black pirate captains hat with a plume and had a swords sheath at her waist with said sword in her hand. Her eyes were brown, and they had a cruel sadistic look in them.

As she was walking along, she saw what was happening to her crew with Naruto and his allies easily beating them. She wasn't happy with this development, so she marched on over while getting rid of anyone that got in her way, even if it was members of her own crew.

She was going to attack Naruto while his back was turned as he was the closest, while he fought one of her crew. As she raised her sword to cut him down, Naruto quickly spun around kicking the pirate he was fighting away and stopped her sword with his own. She was quite surprised, since she was sure she snuck up on him quietly.

Naruto used this chance to disengage their swords, and gave her a jumping side kick to her stomach. This sent her stumbling back, and snapped her out of her surprised daze. She was also very angry, since no one had been able to hit her in a very long time.

She snarled out "Lucky shot punk, but that was your only one."

Naruto smartly replied back with "All it takes is one more bit of luck for me to beat you."

This got Sophina angry, and she ran towards Naruto who in turn ran at her too. They met in the middle, with their swords clashing against each other as they fought. They'd swipe, swing, block, dodge, duck, jump jab and stab as they fought with their blades. Every now and then they'd kick and punch at the other, maybe even a headbutt, a knee or an elbow thrown at the other when they were close enough to each other, which continued for sometime.

Naruto dropped down to the ground to dodge her swing at his head, and he did a swipe at her feet that she jumped over while flipping over him. But he anticipated this, as he then snapped one of his legs up to kick her in the face. Sophina didn't have time to block, and took the full force of the kick right in her face which sent her flying back a few meters. She went tumbling a bit, and when she stopped she put her free hand up to her face. There was a fair bit of blood coming from her nose, which was also broken and she had a few scars on her face too.

SHE WAS NOT AT ALL HAPPY!

"YOU'VE DAMAGED MY BEAUTIFUL FACE," she screeched out with fury all over her face. She ran towards Naruto with rage on her face, as she practically screamed "YOUR GOING TO PAY FOR THAT YOU LITTLE SHIT!"

She wildly swung her blade at Naruto, who easily dodged the swings or deflected them. This made the female pirate captain even more angry, as she swung her sword even more ferociously at him and she was getting sloppy too with her swings.

Naruto decided to stop this, so when she swung her sword at him again he used his own to block the attack. Taking one of his hands off the sword's handle, he covered his arm in wood and made it twice as big as he then said **"****Wood Style: Wooden Fist Jutsu"** and punched Sophina in the stomach area. This took her by surprise, while some spittle and some blood flew from her mouth and the strength of the punch sent her flying backwards.

Naruto quickly turned his arm back to normal, and put his sword back inside its seal before he used the sand in his pouch to quickly grab ahold of Sophina before she went overboard. He then pulled her back towards him, and when she was close enough he clotheslined her knocking her out.

Naruto then saw that some of her crew were still putting up a fight, and that there was water in places on the deck. So he made some hand seals and said **"****Ice Style: Frozen Chains Jutsu"** with the puddles then getting frozen over, and chains made of ice coming out of the ice puddles and wrapped around the pirates to stop them from moving.

Seeing that the pirates were all either knocked out or chained up, the security set about putting cuffs on them. putting cuffs on them. Naruto helped, by tying more of them up using Wood Style instead of Ice Style. The others also helped out; Kenshin and Kaoru made sure none of the pirates decided to attack again, Reiju helped heal those that were injured by using medical chakra and it was fortunate that the ship's nurses and doctors were still alive to help as well, and Will and Mikita helped any of the guests that needed it.

Quiet and Carina went over to the pirates ship, with some clones of Naruto to see what treasure the Yellowbeard pirates had gathered and saw that they had just about gathered nearly 100 million beris. With the help of the Naruto clones using the Hiraishin to teleport all the treasure over to their ship, they put it all in their vault for safekeeping. Carina was a very happy lady at all the treasure that they now had, as she was rolling around in it.

And since the cruise ship had no prison cells or anything to put the pirates in, they decided to use the pirates own ship to take them to prison. The captain of the security, who had his arm in a sling after taking a nasty cut to his upper arm, asked Naruto "Will you be wanting the bounty of Sophina Yellowbeard?"

Naruto gave it some thought, then said "Yeah I think that I will. I'll send one of my clones with you to collect the bounty on her head, and then it can return to my ship when it teleports."

The captain of the cruise ship shook Naruto and his friends' hands, as thanks for saving his cruise ship. After they boarded their ship, and Naruto made sure one of his clones was still with them to collect the bounty, they all said their goodbyes as the three ships separated and they went their separate ways.

≤0o0o0o0≥

It was now a few hours later, with Carina keeping a lookout and Quiet steering the ship. Kaoru and Kenshin were sparring with their swords on the deck, along with clones of Naruto and Will using their weapons in a free for all fight, while the original Naruto and Will helped Mikita learn how to use chakra and to use it in conjunction with her Devil Fruit powers, so that she could increase or decrease the weight at certain areas of her body and anything she holds. Reiju was sunbathing in just an orange and black two piece bikini, with sunglasses over her eyes along with nothing on her feet and an umbrella popped open next to her with a table holding a cold drink for her.

Naruto's clone had returned about an hour or two after they'd left the two ships, so it simply took the money to the vault for safekeeping and dispersed so that the original knew.

Carina was looking through a spyglass as she looked out over the sea, when she noticed a bright light shining in the distance. Before she could tell the others, a very bright beam of light shot up into the sky.

This caused everyone to stop what they were doing, and to look at what was happening. Reiju pulled her glasses down, and had a look of complete amazement in her eyes.

Naruto ran up to Carina and Quiet, and asked Carina in astonishment "What the heck was that?"

Carina slowly shook her head, as she replied "I've no idea" as Quiet was shaking her head too, showing she too didn't know what they just saw.

Mikita shouted, "Maybe it was someone sending some kind of distress signal."

"If so, then that's some kind of signal" Reiju said as she walked over having put a grey t-shirt, white shorts and black open toed high heel sandals on.

Naruto turned to Quiet, as he said "Let's head on over and see what's going on over there." She gave a nod, as she turned the wheel to head in that direction.

It was quite a few hours later, when they noticed that there was no wind and all was quiet since there were no waves hitting the ship. It didn't take long for Reiju, Quiet and Carina to know where they'd ended up.

"WE'RE IN THE CALM BELT!" both Carina and Reiju screamed in terror. They then ran around, like chickens with their heads cut off. Quiet meanwhile, calmly stood there since she knew that Skull Face (former) battleship had a Seastone base to keep the Sea Kings away from them.

Naruto could feel the large animals underneath them, thanks to being a sage. He then decided to enter Sage Mode, to see if he could pinpoint where the person living on the island in the Calm Belt was.

Since he was a master at Sage Mode, it didn't take him long until he entered it. Everyone that hadn't seen it before, were amazed at how his eyes now looked. Naruto could also feel some of the Sea Kings trying to get closer to the ship (since they could feel his energy was now like nature). But once they reached a certain distance from the ship, they were forced to turn away for some reason. Naruto could guess it was because of the strange energy he felt from the bottom of the ship.

Naruto then stretched his senses as far as he could, and just at the edge of his range he could feel a very powerful signature that was directly ahead of them, on a decent sized island.

He then turned to Quiet, and said "Whoever sent that beam of light into the sky, is on an island directly ahead of us. Get us there as quick as you can."

She gave a nod, and headed back to the wheel. Reiju and Carina pretty much teleported next to Naruto, with how fast they moved.

"YOU WANT TO CONTINUE ON?" Carina shouted at him.

"WHAT IF THE SEA KINGS WANT TO EAT US AS A SNACK?" Reiju asked him quite loudly.

Naruto merely gave them a comforting smile, as he replied "Yes I want to continue on because whoever this person is, is very strong. And the Sea Kings won't eat us, because the bottom of the ship sends a strange energy out that keeps them away."

This helped the girls calm down a little, and they stopped looking so panicked. The ship then started moving again, and when they looked over the side towards the back they saw what looked like two engines on either side of the rudder being used.

It took them about an hour, before they noticed the island in front of them that the beam of light must have come from. By this time it was starting to get dark, so they all agreed to look for the person on the island in the morning. They stopped a fair distance from the island, and after loading one of the rowing boats full of some food and drink they climbed into it, while it was lowered to the water thanks to some clones that Naruto left on the ship to safeguard it.

Once they'd paddled to the island, they pulled the boat all the way up the beach and taking the anchor out stabbed it in the ground so that the high tide wouldn't drag the boat away.

They then went and found a big enough area for Naruto to make a house big enough for them, using his Wood Style. While the others made some dinner, and got the beds ready, Naruto set up some seals to create a barrier for protection and a few alert seals, to warn him of anyone approaching their camp area.

After doing that, he went and helped with making dinner which was some fish they'd caught on their way before entering the Calm Belt, potatoes, rice and some salad.

Once they'd all eaten, they washed the dishes in a nearby stream and all went to the bedrooms they'd chosen for themselves for a good night's sleep, with Naruto and Will together and the same for Kenshin and Kaoru. Naruto had also put silencing seals in both the bedrooms, so that the others aren't disturbed as they sleep since there was quite a bit of moaning, groaning and screaming coming from both rooms for several hours.

The next morning the others were quite surprised when the two couples came into the kitchen, with happy/dazed looks on their faces. It didn't take them long to figure out what happened last night, (though they were puzzled since they didn't hear anything but Naruto told them he'd put silencing seals in both their bedrooms) and they had jealous looks on their faces. After having seen the looks on their faces, Will wrote down on a piece of paper and handed it to Quiet, who was in the middle. The other two looked over her shoulders, and saw that the note said 'Don't worry girls, I'm willing to share Naruto with you.' They looked up at Will, who gave them a sultry smile along with a sexy wink then strolled off, swaying her hips sexually. The three of them had massive blushes on their faces, but they were all thinking of giving it ago in the future.

After eating some scrambled eggs, bacon, tomatoes and a mixture of bread and toast they talked about who should go and look for the person that was on this island. After much discussion, Naruto was the one chosen to go and find who made that beam of light shoot up into the sky. Before he left, Will said "Maybe this person ate a Devil Fruit that allows them to shoot lights or something?"

Quiet shook her head, and signed out her response to that. Since the others hadn't learned sign language yet, Naruto translated, "Quiet says that the Devil Fruit with that kind of power has already been eaten, by an admiral named Kizaru."

This got everyone's attention, and they hoped they didn't have to fight him anytime soon. Naruto then made a few clones to teach everyone that didn't know about chakra how to use it, as well as to train Mikita and Reiju a bit more with help from Will and then walked off to find the one that lives on this island.

He stopped for a moment to enter Sage Mode, so that he could find the person easier. As he was walking along, he looked around and admired nature, the animals and everything on the island. Some of the animals would walk or run next to him while a few birds would fly next to his head, a few of them even sitting on his shoulders at times.

He'd walked for a few minutes, when he saw a shining light in the distance which then turned into the same pillar of light that he and the others saw yesterday. This caused the animals around Naruto to run off in fear.

Naruto watched the light pillar for a while, before he ran towards where it was coming from. As he ran, jumping over fallen trees and dodging those standing, he saw a clearing just ahead through some bushes where the light was coming from which was now dimming ran through the bushes, and when he did he looked for who'd created the beams of light that he and his friends had seen, and what he saw wasn't what he was expecting…..or to be more precise who he wasn't expecting.

He was expecting to see a full grown adult or something, not a kid that looks to be about 10 years old. Said kid had black spikey hair (not unlike his own blonde hair) and was wearing what looks like a gi. Said gi was an open blue gi that was secured with a white bow-tied obi that was over his waist, red wristbands, while wearing dark blue kung fu shoes along with a tank top. Naruto also noticed that there was what looked like a monkey tail coming from the kid's tailbone area, and a small red looking pole in an orange sheath on his back.

He thought that he'd found the wrong person, but thanks to Sage Mode he could feel the boy's power and knew that he'd found the one who made the pillars of light. He noticed that the boy had his hands on his knees, and was panting quite hard with his head down and sweat falling from all over his body.

He then stepped out from behind the bushes, and walked on over to him. The boy lifted his head up at the noise, and looked Naruto's way with a look of surprise.

Just as the nature energy left him and his eyes turned back to normal, Naruto waved at him with a smile on his face saying "Hey there."

This snapped the kid out of his stupor, and replied "Uh hi." He then had a puzzled look on his face, as he asked Naruto "How'd you get to this island since it's in the Calm Belt? Why didn't the Sea Kings eat you and what are you doing here anyway?"

"I came here on a marine battleship, because me and some friends of mine saw a beam of light shooting up into the sky yesterday. And for some reason the Sea Kings stayed away from the ship" Naruto replied.

The kid shook his head, then walked over to Naruto saying "I'm Goku by the way."

"I'm Naruto," as he stuck his hand out for Goku to shake which he did. Naruto applied pressure on the handshake, but Goku didn't look like he reacted at all. Naruto was quite surprised by the strength of this kid, as most people would have flinched with the amount of strength he put into the handshake.

Goku took his hand away saying "Nice strong grip Mister Naruto. And the beam of light, was me practicing how to use the Kamehameha for more than 30 seconds. I can only use it for about 20 at the most," he finished with a pout on his face as he crossed his arms

Naruto then asked him, "How are you on this island anyway? How'd you get here?" He then added, "And just call me Naruto. Mister makes me sound older than I look."

Goku replies "Oh I've lived here with my Grandpa all my life. He's a great martial artist and he's taught me everything that he knows. With that also including how dangerous the Calm Belt and Sea Kings are. Though I do want to fight them, and see how strong they are though," Goku added with a smile on his face.

Naruto just shook his head at that, with him then asking "And where is your Grandpa now?"

"He's living with me on the island," was Goku's reply. He then turned around while saying "Come on. I'll take you back to my place, and I'm getting a little bit hungry since I headed out to start training without having breakfast."

Naruto didn't see the harm, so he followed Goku back to his house.

It was about 15 minutes later, when they arrived at what Naruto guessed was where Goku and his Grandpa were living. The building was a hut looking house, with red bricks going along the top half and white the bottom half with a blue door and roof. There were windows either side of the door with the curtains pulled open. Outside of the hut, there was a fireplace for what Naruto could only guess was where they cooked their food. And there was a stream running along about a few meters from the hut.

Goku walked up to the hut, shouting out "Hey Grandpa I'm back, and I brought a friend with me" as he then pushed the door open.

The inside of the hut had a small table, that was quite low to the ground with two cushions to sit on, on either side of it. It had a few shelves with some bowls, plates and cups on while there was some cutlery underneath on a stand. Naruto also saw a bookshelf that had a few books on it along with what looks like some scrolls.

"Oh, I didn't think that there was anyone else on this island other than you and me Goku" an old gentle voice said, as Naruto turned to the speaker.

He was a short, stubby old man who had small dark eyes, a bushy white mustache and eyebrows and was also quite bald. He was wearing a Chinese martial arts uniform, which consisted of a sleeveless orange jacket that was over a long sleeved black shirt, and he wore a green hat.

Naruto could sense that although this man was old, he was a very powerful fighter. He put his hands together, and bowed his head in greeting saying "Hello my name is Naruto Namikaze."

The old man bowed in greeting, with his arms crossed underneath the sleeves saying "Nice to meet you young man. My name is Gohan."

Naruto then stood up from his bow, as he asked in curiosity "If you don't mind me asking Gohan, why are you and Goku living on this island in the Calm Belt?"

Gohan gave a tired sigh, as he said "Now that is a long story Naruto. Come let us catch something to eat, and I'll tell you why we live here. And we best make sure that Goku doesn't hear this, since he's not ready yet," he then whispered the last part. Naruto was curious, but nodded his head.

Naruto gave a nod, and the three of them walked out and headed to the stream to catch some fish.

Goku went and dipped his tail in, while Naruto stood on the water. He carefully waited, and when he saw a nice big looking fish swimming towards him he quickly shoved his hands into the water to grab it and flick it onto the bank, next to Gohan. After some minutes, Goku was able to pull up a nice big one too with his tail.

Gohan had gotten the fire lit while Naruto and Goku fished, and after about 10 minutes there was quite a pile of fish. They set about cooking the fish, by using some sticks to stab right through them and stabbed the sticks into the ground with the fish leaning towards the fire to cook, and with one of the big ones they did it spitroast style.

It didn't take long for the fish to cook, and they all dug in with Goku eating more than the other two. After eating, Goku said "I'm going to do a bit more training in how to do the Kamehameha Grandpa."

Gohan gave a nod, saying "Okay and I'll be talking to Naruto for a bit while you do that." Goku nodded his head, and walked far enough away that he wouldn't damage the house or anything around it.

Naruto then turned to Gohan, and said "Okay now what's so secretive that Goku can't hear about it."

Gohan gave another sigh, as he explained his and Goku's story: Goku came from a race of brutal fighters called Saiyans that lived in the New World. They were the strongest fighters in the Grandline, having the strength and power to get stronger with every fight to the point when the pirate emperor Kaido came and killed their king, they then pledged themselves to him.

Naruto frowned, as he said "I guess that the World Government didn't like that one bit did they?"

Gohan himself also frowned, as he replied "Their response was far worse than you can imagine."

The Elders of the World Government, fearing what Kaido would do, ordered the entire Saiyan race to be exterminated with the Governments most powerful move: a Buster Call.

Reiju had told Naruto what a Buster Call was, since the World Government had done one to the island Ohara some years ago. Naruto had paled hearing what one entails, and he knew that meant none of the Saiyans would survive since it was complete genocide.

Gohan explained that he was a marine captain that was part of the forces sent to kill the Saiyan race. He had no problem killing the adults, but killing kids was where he drew the line. He'd then quit from the marines then and there, and after obtaining a good enough sized boat for himself he sailed for several weeks to the island they were now on.

A few days after he'd arrived on the island, he noticed a female Saiyan and her baby had washed up on the beach of the island. He'd rushed over to help them, but he noticed that the mother was critically injured and she was beyond help. She had then handed her baby over to him, and practically begged him to look after her son. She knew that she deserved to die, but her son didn't need to since he was innocent in what their race had done.

After promising her he'd look after her child, she thanked him and died with a peaceful look on her face. Gohan had then buried her underneath a fruit tree, and had named the baby Goku. He trained Goku, so that one day he could defend himself from anyone that he would go up against in the future.

Gohan was also quite surprised that Goku had learned the ki techniques he taught him so quickly, but figured that his race had a talent for it, and that it was another reason the World Government had them all killed.

He also gave Goku a staff, so that he had a weapon to fight with. And that when he was training with it one day, he'd made it extend longer than it was. Goku was quite excited about this, and was determined to figure out how to use it. It took him some time, along with some trial and error, but he was able to make it extend to the length that he wanted to when he wanted it to.

When Goku had asked where Gohan had got the staff, he'd told Goku he had it from his old job. He also told him that the reason it could stretch, was because it 'ate' the Extend Extend Fruit.

Naruto was stunned at the end of that, and said "These Saiyans probably had it coming that they were all destroyed by the World Government. But there's no way I'm going to let them harm Goku, he's only just a kid after all and he's also innocent. And I'll be damned if anyone tries to kill him, just because of what and who he is."

Gohan had a proud look on his face at what Naruto said, and he asked him "Would you be willing to take Goku with you?"

Naruto was quite surprised at the question, but he gave it some thought. He could see many pros and cons if he did, before he said "I would like to but I think that it's ultimately Goku's decision."

Gohan nodded his head, and got up along with Naruto to head off to where Goku was training. They saw that he was practicing with his staff, and Naruto saw that it could extend a good few meters on both sides of the staff.

Gohan was about to call out to Goku, when they heard Naruto's name being called. The two of them looked about, before they saw Will and the others walking over. Naruto was puzzled why they were here, and not back at the camp.

When he asked them, Carina said "We were starting to get worried about you, so we decided to look for you and see if you were alright." They then noticed Gohan standing next to him, and introduced themselves to him which Gohan did in return.

As soon as they heard his name, Reiju was surprised that a former marine captain was on this island. She then turned to Naruto, and asked him "Was this the one that you sensed living on the island?"

Naruto shook his head, as he replied "Nope. The one that I sensed, is that kid over there" as he pointed towards where Goku was still training, as he'd put the staff away and was now shadow fighting.

Reiju had a look of absolute surprise, as she stuttered out "B….but he….he's a Sai….Saiyan." And she then went pale in the face, when she saw his tail. Naruto looked at her, as he said "Don't worry, it's completely fine." She nodded her head, as she trusted Naruto's judgement so she didn't say anything. Naruto then added "And he's only just a kid, and he has absolutely no clue what a Saiyan is anyway. So he's nothing like what you're thinking he might be," he finished.

Will then added, in a teasing tone of voice "You wanna explain why you're scared of the monkey child Reiju?"

Reiju just gave a sigh, and told the others about the Saiyans' history that she'd learned from her family's library. Quiet signed to Naruto, that if Goku went with them then things would get complicated with the World Government.

Naruto just replied with "I don't give a rat ass what they say, they can call me a pirate for all I care."

(Little does he know that he and the others will be called pirates in a few days time).

Gohan shook his head, then shouted "Goku would you come over here please?" Goku stopped his training, and ran over to where his Grandpa was with Naruto along with some other people that were standing with them.

When he was close enough, Goku then asked "What do ya need Grandpa?"

"Naruto has something that he wants to ask you," was the reply from Gohan. Goku turned to Naruto, who got down on one of his knees, and asked him "Goku would you like to travel the world with us?"

He had a look of surprise on his face, that Naruto would ask him such a thing before he excitedly nodded his head saying "Yes I would really like to travel with you. Will there be any strong people to fight?" he then asked.

Naruto gave a nod, as he replied "Yes there will be plenty of strong opponents to fight. With some probably stronger than you" Naruto added as an afterthought.

Goku had a megawatt smile on his face, as he then said "I can't wait to get off this island, and see the world. Me and Grandpa will have so much fun traveling the world."

Gohan merely shook his head, as he replied "I'm not going with you Goku. I'm going to stay here."

Goku turned to his Grandpa, with a look of shock on his face as he asked "Grandpa, why?"

He walked over to Goku, and placed his hand on Goku's head as he told him "I'm old my dear boy, far too old for this kind of thing now. It's time for the younger generation to carve their own path into the history books, and let people remember the older generation as nothing more than stories" he finished.

Goku had a few tears running down his face, as he leapt into Gohan arms for a hug.

Naruto after seeing this, gave it some thought and then said "We don't have to actually go right now" which made everyone turn towards him. He clarified by saying, "I mean we could live here for about 6 months, while doing some training and relaxing, and Goku could spend more time with his Grandpa before he leaves with us." He then added, "Especially since the four of us" as he gestured at himself, Will, Mikita and Reiju "never got to finish our relaxation time on the island we were on earlier" with the four of them nodding in agreement.

This got everyone's head nodding in agreement with Naruto's idea, and they all walked off towards the hut to talk. Gohan pulled Naruto towards the hut, saying "I have something to give you that Goku will need in the future."

Naruto gave a nod, and followed Gohan inside. They walked over to the bookshelf, with Gohan removing a loose brick from the wall and taking out a few books and scrolls from behind it. He handed them to Naruto, as he told him "These are for you to give to Goku, when you believe that he is ready. They explain everything about his race that his mother had with her in a bag when they arrived on the island. I was going to give them to him when I believed him to be ready, and now I entrust them to you."

As Naruto took the items from Gohan, he said "You can count on me old man" which caused Gohan to chuckle in good humour as he clapped Naruto on his shoulder. Naruto sealed the books and scrolls into a sealing scroll for safe keeping, and the two of them went outside to hang about with the others.

≤0o0o0o0≥

(A week later)

A week had passed since Naruto and co had arrived on the island in the Calm Belt, met Goku and his Grandpa Gohan and asked Goku to join them. They'd sparred, trained and relaxed when possible.

Kaoru, Kenshin, Carina and Quiet were being trained in how to use chakra, with Mikita learning how to walk on water since she'd completed the tree walking exercise.

Reiju even had Naruto set up all sorts of different targets for her to shoot with her crossbow; in an obstacle course. Along with some of them being human sized with targets on them, with some of them even swinging and some popping in front with no targets as civilians at times so she'd have to make sure not to hit them or she'd have to start all over again. She even used clones at times, and her poison too.

Naruto, Will and Goku would spar against each other in a free for all, and they had a great time.

Right now though, they were all relaxing with the sun setting and the moon going to rise sometime later, although it was a cloudy night. Gohan had been hesitant about having Goku outside with them, but he eventually relented when he saw how cloudy it was. They had a fire going, and were roasting some marshmallows that Naruto had bought from the ship. Goku found them to be delicious, especially since he'd never had them before.

They were just making idle talk, with everyone either lying on their backs to look up at the cloudy sky or leaning back against tree trunks that were laid down for them. Naruto was next to Goku, and telling him about some of the people that he'd already fought against in the past, with Goku in awe at how strong Naruto was.

It was a few minutes later, when the full moon came out from behind the clouds. Everyone looked up at it, with those laying down propping themselves up with their elbows.

Goku looked up at it in awe, since he'd never seen a full moon before. He found it to be quite an amazing sight….

BA-DUMP!

….when his pupils suddenly dilated and he stood frozen in place, slightly shaking.

Naruto turned to him, seeing Goku looking at the moon but not really seeing it at the sametime. He then said, "Hey Goku you feelin alright?" as he went to put his hand on his shoulder to give him a shake. Gohan looked that way at hearing Naruto, and had a look of shock and a little bit of fear on his face.

Suddenly, Goku gave a low growl as his eyes turned blood red and brown fur started to grow all over him. Naruto quickly scrambled to his feet, and when everyone else saw what was happening did the samething. Goku gave a loud roar, as he then started growing which caused all his clothes to rip off, and for more of the fur to appear as he grew.

"What's happening to him?" Kaoru asked, with shock on her face.

Gohan shook his head, as he replied "I was afraid of this happening to him."

Everyone turned towards him, as he explained that the higher ups had told him about the Saiyans being able to transform into Giant Apes whenever they looked at the full moon, or when they looked at an artificial one that they created themselves. Gohan was afraid of the same thing happening to Goku, so he'd always made sure he put Goku to bed early during nights of a full moon in case he ever transformed.

Goku continued to growl as he changed, with his ears getting pointer along with growing bigger and bigger with the fur growing all over him except for his hands, feet, face and his ears. Eventually he stopped growing when he reached about 50 feet in height, with his now giant tail swishing about. He stood there quite still for a moment, before he raised his arms above his head, with his hands as fists and loudly roared out

"GGGGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWW!"

He then started beating his fists against his chest, which made Naruto and Will think of a gorilla and other kinds of apes that do that when they're angry.

Everyone got ready in case he attacked them, when Goku fired a beam of energy from his mouth up towards the sky. He then started stamping his feet, as he walked about bellowing out loud howls and waving his arms and fists about. Everyone dodged his feet, and landed next to the hut.

Will turned to Gohan, and asked him "How do we stop him old timer?"

Gohan cupped his chin in his hand, with the elbow resting on his other hand as he thought, with his head down. Some of them watched as Gohan thought how to stop Goku, while the others watched as he rampaged about shooting energy from his mouth every now and then in all directions (thankfully none towards their ship).

After much thought, Gohan lifted his head up as he said "If one of you could squeeze his tail, that would be enough to knock him out and hopefully turn him back to normal."

They all nodded their heads, with Kenshin asking him "Where'd you hear that?"

Gohan replied "I accidentally squeezed his tail once, and it knocked him out for a while. I'm hoping that it'll work even with him in his Giant Ape form, and turn him back to normal."

Everyone nodded their heads at Gohan's idea, with Naruto saying "Alright then everyone. Let's take this giant monkey down, and hope that he doesn't hurt us all too badly." They all nodded in agreement, and rushed off towards where Giant Ape Goku was standing.

As they did, Naruto was thinking to himself "_Pity that I haven't heard from Kurama in a while, since I could use his chakra to go Tailed Beast Mode. I have no idea if he's still sealed inside me, or if he has his own body in this world." _Ever since he and Will had arrived in this new world, he'd tried to contact Kurama from time to time, but he could never enter his mindscape and he hadn't heard anything from him either.

Putting that thought aside for now, he ran along the others to stop Goku's rampage. He jumped into the air once he was close enough and shouted "Shadow Clone jutsu" and made a small army of clones to all wrap around Goku's tail and squeeze it together.

But he must have heard Naruto, since he turned around and swatted all the clones away making them go poof. The real Naruto was able to dodge the hit, by using some sand to grab onto a tree branch.

The others tried to push him down, by using different attacks. Will was on her board as she flew around his head using her lightning, which only made Goku angrier. Reiju tried to hit the back of his legs, which worked to make him stumble forward but he slammed his tail towards her making her jump away to dodge.

Kaoru, Kenshin, Carina and Quiet tried to hit him with their different weapons and hope for the best, but it was like mosquito bites which only annoyed him. Gohan jumped up to about his chest height, and gave him a strong punch which nearly sent him onto his back.

Giant Ape Goku roared out in angry irritation, and slammed his hands towards them. They all jumped away as best they could, but the shockwave caught them all by surprise and sent the tumbling back a good few meters.

Naruto shook his head to clear the noise and stars out, and when he looked at Goku he saw that he was about to step on Will. He quickly got to his feet, and ran as fast as he could shouting out "WILL LOOK OUT!"

When she saw a shadow appear around her, she looked up and saw Goku's giant foot above her which made her scream out, "AAAAAAHHHHHH!"

"WILL, NNNNOOOO!" Naruto shouted, as he reached for her even though he was too far away. Everything moved in slow motion, as Naruto thought "_I'm not going to lose her, I won't allow it to happen."_

Inside of him, golden chakra suddenly burst forth. The golden chakra wrapped around Naruto, and took the shape of a giant nine tailed fox which tackled Goku away from Will.

Will looked towards where she heard the crash, and was amazed at what she saw. "_He finally accessed Kurama's chakra" _she thought, glad that he could finally use his partners powers. The others were quite amazed that Naruto had this kind of power.

Giant Ape Goku and Kurama Mode Naruto fought against each other, swinging fists and tails at the other along with a few bites every now and then. Will hopped back on her board, and flew to Naruto's head height.

Naruto used the tails to push Goku back, which sent him rolling a good hundred meters away.

"Naruto," Will shouted when she was close enough. He turned his head towards her, and she asked him "How were you finally able to access Kurama's chakra?" He simply shook his head, as he replied "No idea, but I have to use only about 10% of my maximum power in this form, otherwise I could easily kill Goku."

Will was quite surprised, since she thought their other forms would be equal in strength. She shook her head, since she had an idea as she said "I have an idea to stop Goku. I'll use my lightning to blind him, and you go for his tail."

Naruto nodded his head, and told her "You better be ready then, cause here he comes" as Will looked and saw Goku was charging straight for them, and he was roaring very angrily at them.

Will flew in front of Naruto, as she told him "When I shout out 'now' close your eyes" as he nodded his head, while Will held her hands apart from each other, and channeled her lightning into a ball like shape.

Once the Giant Ape was nearly on top of them, Will shouted "NOW" and threw the ball at his face with Naruto slamming his eyes as tightly shut as possible.

The ball then exploded into a flash of light, which caused Goku to howl in pain at the brightness so close to his eyes. The others on the ground covered their eyes, since they guessed they would blind him when they saw Will throw the lightning ball.

Naruto using his sensing ability, got behind Goku and using his tails grabbed hold of Goku to stop him from struggling too much as he squeezed Goku's tail with his hands.

Once he did so, Goku's struggling ceased as he slumped over and if Naruto wasn't holding him up he would have slammed onto the ground face first and squashed the others.

Giant Ape Goku then started shrinking, and losing all his fur until he was back to being his normal self. Seeing that the crisis was over, Naruto released his chakra and absorbed it back into himself while Will flew back down.

The others ran over to them to ask Naruto some questions, and saw that Naruto had Goku in his arms who was now fast asleep. Holding off on asking Naruto what he just did earlier, they all walked back to the hut so that they could get some sleep and talk about what happened tomorrow.

≤0o0o0o0≥

(The next day, breakfast time)

Everyone was eating some breakfast outside, made by Naruto and Carina which was some trout, potatoes, spinach, scrambled eggs and toast. Goku was also up and about, and he asked them what happened last night. When they asked him if he remembered anything, he told them he didn't remember what happened.

Thinking it for the best he didn't know about transforming, and nearly killing everyone, Gohan said that he fell asleep. Goku just shrugged his shoulders, and happily ate his breakfast.

Once they were all finished, Gohan then told Goku to go and do some more training since the rest of them all had something important to talk about. Goku just merely nodded his head, and went off to practice the Kamehameha some more

Everyone else either leaned against trees, the tree stumps or the fallen over trees as Kenshin asked Naruto what that was that he did last night, so he told them where he and Will were from and about his childhood. Everyone was amazed at what they heard, with the females that were starting to like Naruto almost in tears at the cruelty he went through. And while angry at those that hurt him and bullied him, they were happy he'd left that world behind.

Naruto told them that he would miss some of the friends from his home world, but he wouldn't change what he had now. This made the others smile, happy that he was so pure even after all he'd been through.

Will then asked him, "How'd you finally access Kurama's chakra form?"

Naruto told her "I don't know. But I think that seeing you in danger, allowed me to basically 'push through' the barrier that was stopping me from using it."

Will gave a nod, seeing that as a pretty good theory. Naruto then leaned back with his arms crossed, as he said, "I have an idea about Goku's alternate form."

Gohan leaned forward in interest, as he said "Oh and what would that be?"

"Whenever there's a full moon, we have him transform. Then I'll turn into my giant fox form, so that the two of us can spar and that way we can keep ourselves in fighting shape," Naruto explained to them. He also shrugged, while saying "And who knows, maybe this will teach him how to control his other form."

Gohan leaned back against the fallen tree he was sitting in front of, and stroked his chin in thought.

After giving it much thought, he gave a nod of his head as he said "Very well, I'll allow it to happen."

Naruto was quite pleased, since he could now spar against someone (even if it was only about once a month) using his Kurama Chakra Mode.

≤0o0o0o0≥

(Six months later)

Everyone did plenty of training, and when they didn't do that they relaxed and talked about whatever came to mind.

For Kenshin, Kaoru, Quiet and Carina it took them about three months to learn how to use chakra and three months to learn how to make two Shadow Clones each, the same amount of time it took Mikita to make clones too. Naruto also gave them seals, the same as what he and Will had so that they could keep their weapons safe, with Naruto giving Quiet one on both her shoulder blades and another in between her shoulder blades for her sniper rifles

About a month after being on the island, Carina had decided to be the one to eat the Absorb Absorb fruit, since she didn't want to be saved by her new crewmates all the time, and no one argued with her. Her and the others found out that she took the kinetic energy from attacks, and could then send it back as attacks of her own. It could also make her stronger, depending on the strength of the attack that she absorbed.

Like when Naruto punched her open palm, she'd felt the kinetic energy of the punch move into her and when she punched back at him it was enough to send him sliding back a few feet, and when he'd used a low powered Rasengan to her stomach which she absorbed, she'd then made her way over to a tree and once she touched it the tree was completely destroyed.

(A mixed combo of Shaw from X-Men First Class and the Kaiju from Pacific Rim 2)

She was even able to channel it through her new whip, to either make the strike stronger or destroy something from afar. For the seal to put her whip in, he put it on her left hand, so she just needed to channel chakra to it to get the whip out. Naruto also taught her how to fight in hand to hand combat.

It took Mikita the entire six months to increase and decrease parts of her body, instead of her whole body. She could only increase parts of her body to about 100 kilos, which allowed her to knock anything down as well as lifting it up, as well as when she punches and stomps the ground she's able to make small tremors happen, and knock people off their feet. She was okay with what she could do, but she'd continue to train so that she could use more than 100 kilos in her separate limbs. She also could decrease herself low enough, so that she could quickly run to where she needed to and quickly increase her weight enough so that she didn't fly past where she needed to stop.

She tried to use both her increased and decreased limbs at the same time, but it was quite difficult. She also could now use her Devil Fruit powers with her umbrella to make the hits more powerful and it was thanks to Naruto putting seals on her umbrella to make it indestructible, so that she doesn't accidentally break it when fighting. She was thinking of maybe using her umbrella as a type of spear, with the tip being a bit more pointy for extra damage and having Naruto put a seal on it so that it always returned to her a few seconds after it hits its target.

Naruto, Kenshin and Kaoru had also sparred everyday with their respective swords, and used clones at times too. Thanks to this, Naruto became a pretty good swordsman and he taught Kenshin and Kaoru how to use the **Dance of the Crescent Moon** since he thought it would be a good move for them to know. He put their seals for their weapons, on the opposite forearm of what they use to hold their sword.

Will had become pretty decent at using her staff, and when it's in its escrima sticks form. She'd sparred with everyone that had a weapon, but the one she sparred with the most was Goku since they were the only two to have bostaffs. And though Will was bigger than Goku, his staff could extend and catch her off guard at times so sometimes their spars would end in a draw. They'd also sparred against Gohan, both together and separately in hand to hand and with their staffs (with Gohan using a staff of his own) and Will had picked up a few new techniques.

Reiju had practiced some more medical jutsu, since she was the only one who could heal them at the moment until they got a more professional doctor to join them, as well as her poison techniques with chakra. She combined her poison with the **Chakra Scalpel jutsu**, and when she tried it on a pirate that had survived being eaten by the Sea Kings, his muscles were completely severed and the poison went straight into his muscles which killed him slowly from the inside out and when it had reached his heart the poison caused it to melt from the potency.

Goku had asked Naruto to teach him how to use **Shadow Clones**, after seeing all the others using it. Naruto gave it some thought, then agreed to teach him. (And he thought about teaching it to future crew members, when they joined). It took Goku a few days before he could make 10 **Shadow Clones**, but doing so knocked him out for a day. When he woke back up the next day, Naruto told him to limit himself to only 5 clones until he was strong enough to make 10 clones without getting knocked out. When everyone asked how Goku was able to use the jutsu so quickly, Naruto had no clue.

Goku had also started calling Naruto his 'big brother' and really loved spending time with him. Naruto too had loved spending time with Goku, even seeing him as a younger brother and had even shown him some photos of Konohamaru (with Naruto saying they were almost like brothers too). And Naruto could tell that Goku would be one of those annoying little brother types.

They also sparred once a month during the full moon, in their alternate forms with Giant Ape Goku knowing that the others were his friends and that Kurama Mode Naruto was only sparring with him, and that it wasn't a real fight. Though they did have to tell Goku that he fell asleep when he asked them what happened. Naruto had also made some seals for Goku's clothing, so that it grew when he did so that they wouldn't always have to buy him new clothing everytime he ripped them when he turned Giant Ape.

(Similar to what the Akimichi Clan do with their Expansion Jutsus and their clothes).

Naruto had also done some training with his Chakra Mode, and made some new versions of his Rasengan and the other variants of it. He'd also tried to find Kurama in his mindscape, but there was nothing there but the ball of chakra. He'd also done some more training with the Rinnegan, the kekkei genkai that he could do as well as thinking up some more ideas for seals. Naruto had also put the same seals on everyone's weapons, like what was on his and Will's weapons. And he'd also taught everyone how to use the **Transformation Jutsu**, in case they needed to disguise themselves.

While all this was happening on the island, their bounties had spread around the North Blue. Those that they'd helped like doing some chores (Naruto and Will when they first arrived) or saving them from pirates, thought that the World Government didn't like how they did a better job than them, so that's why they put out wanted posters of them.

Skull Face had also been looking for them. He'd gone to all the islands in the North Blue, and met those that he found out had seen Naruto and co. When he asked them if they knew where they were, they said that they didn't know. He wouldn't stop, not until he had their heads on silver platters before him. He had also trained with his (unexpected) Devil Fruit powers, and could shoot fire from his elbows to make his hits much stronger. He could also fly, but only for a few minutes and not very high either.

And it wasn't only just him. The three Vinsmoke princes had also looked all over the North Blue for them, (and of course swooned over every beautiful woman they saw) they also had no luck finding them. Luckily for all the women they swooned at (single and already in a relationship) Mr Minister had been told to accompany them, and make sure they did what they were told to do. Even though everyone knew who they were, no one dared disobey the Vinsmoke princes since it was punishable by death. And when the bounties came out for Naruto and the others, they were all hearts in their eyes at the females' pictures and gave the males a look of indifference.

They knew their father wouldn't be happy about Reiju getting a bounty, and they were correct. He'd called them a few days after they saw the posters, and though he was happy that her bounty poster said 'Only Alive' he was not happy that she had one in the first place. He had then ordered his sons to find and grab all of them, no matter what. They'd agreed to do so, and saw in their minds that the females were being forced to do the evil deeds by the two men. So they thought that if they saved them, then the females would be overjoyed and would want to marry them immediately.

Their half sister Haruko had a bit of better luck looking for the group than them. She'd ask people about Naruto and those traveling with him, and if any of them were men then she would be all flirty and seductive to them. It took her nearly six months, before she'd learned from one of the passengers of The Pearl Princess that they'd seen the marine ship they were on was heading in the opposite direction they went in, towards where the Calm Belt was. She had then headed back to her ship, and went off in the same directional area they'd gone in hoping to run into them.

As she sailed along, she thought to herself what she was going to do. She did want to be recognized as Judge Vinsmokes daughter, but she also didn't want Naruto to be killed since she found him to be handsome and interesting. She didn't know what to do at the moment, but she knew she would make the right choice and it would be one she'd hopefully not regret.

≤0o0o0o0≥

(With Naruto and the others)

The group were all sitting around a big fire that night, eating the fish that they'd caught in the stream as well as a Sea King that Naruto had fought and killed earlier that day in his Kurama Mode. Luckily it wasn't a full moon, only a half moon.

As they ate, Naruto got everyone's attention as he said "I think that we should leave tomorrow, since we've been here for six months." Those that were leaving the island nodded their heads in agreement, though Goku did so only half heartedly.

Gohan noticed this, and put his hand on Goku's shoulder as he said "You know that my time has passed for traveling Goku. It's now your turn to travel around the world, fight strong opponents and tell me stories when you get back, like how I used to tell you when you'd asked me to."

Goku gave a sad nod, as he replied "I know Gramps. It's just hard saying goodbye."

Gohan nodded his head, as he then replied "True. But don't see this as a goodbye, see it as a see you again."

Goku thought about it, then gave a nod with a more happy look on his face and in his eyes.

Naruto said "We leave after we've had breakfast, and everything is packed on the ship. So get plenty of rest, as we'll need to get up early" as everyone nodded in understanding as they continued eating before they all went to sleep under the clear sky.

≤0o0o0o0≥

(The next morning)

Once everyone had woken up just before the sun was rising, they had a quick breakfast of fruit and yogurt before they headed towards where the ship was anchored, and Naruto had the leftover Sea King meat sealed in a scroll, keeping it preserved and still cooked. Once they walked past where Naruto had made the house with his Wood Style, he then took it down since Gohan would have no need of it.

Goku had a small bag on his back, with some clothes and a few scrolls and books to learn how to fight in it. Naruto had offered to teach him to fight, but Goku had said that he wanted to learn Gohan's fighting style which Naruto accepted and understood.

Goku was saying his final goodbyes to Gohan, while everyone had climbed back into the rowing boat to give them some privacy.

Goku was still not happy about leaving his Grandpa, but he knew that he was now too old to travel around the world like he did when he was younger. He lunged himself at Gohan, hugging him tightly which Gohan returned with a much softer hug.

Goku then said as he pulled away "See ya Gramps. And when I return, it will be my turn to tell you about all the adventures and everything that I've done."

"I look forward to it my boy," Gohan replied with a small smile on his face.

Goku gave him a smile, and one last hug before he headed to the rowing boat. Naruto then walked over to have one final talk with Gohan.

Once he saw Naruto walking over, he gained a slightly serious look on his face as he said "Remember what I told you; only tell Goku who he really is when the time is right and the same for when you give him the scrolls and books I gave you."

Naruto nodded his head, as he replied "You have my word that Goku will get them and learn the truth when he is ready. And when I make a promise, I keep it and never go back on it" as he put a hand on Gohan's shoulder.

Gohan gave a nod, before he put his hand out for Naruto to shake. Naruto did so, and said "See ya later old man" as Gohan said in return "Goodbye you annoying young whippersnapper."

Naruto chuckled as he shook his head, as he turned around and walked back to the rowing boat and pushed it back into the water. Once the water was up to his waist, he jumped in and helped Kenshin row them back to the ship.

Goku stood at the end of the boat as he waved at Gohan, as he shouted "See ya Grandpa. And when I return, we'll have to spar since I'll be just as strong as you are now and maybe I'll win against you."

Gohan waved back, as he replied "Okay then and we'll have to see who wins at our spars when that time comes."

Once they arrived at the ship, they all climbed back onto the ship and Carina showed Goku where he would be sleeping, while the others got the ship ready. It was a few minutes later when they started sailing away, with the engines going and some of them waving bye to Gohan with him doing the same until he could no longer see them.

Once he could no longer see them waving goodbye, he turned around and walked back towards his hut. It didn't take him long, before he'd arrived at the hut and once he had he walked inside and grabbed his staff to do some light training with it.

It was about an hour later, and he was sitting down meditating after he'd just eaten some fried chicken feet, with his staff leaning against a tree. It was as he meditated, that the wildlife suddenly went quiet as though disturbed by something or someone. He opened his eyes, and looked around for the source of the quietness. He said out loud, "I know you're there, so you may as well come out of hiding." He then sensed something flying towards him, so he quickly dodged it by ducking and then rolling towards his staff as he heard a thud of something hitting the tree trunk he was leaning against. When he looked towards where he previously sat, he saw a knife was stabbed into the wood.

He then heard slow clapping and he looked in the direction he heard it coming from, as he saw someone coming out of the treeline ahead of him. It was an average man, who was also an average-height and appears as if he is still in his late 40's or early 50's. He has small beady eyes (that was covered by what looked like red tinted goggles), a pointed nose, a small thin looking mustache, and a piece of silver technology covering his head, around his eyes and neck with his arms also robotic. He was also wearing a pink _chang pao_ with the kanji for _satsu_ ("kill") on the front of it, with this pointing to his career as being an assassin. He also wore white socks, and black flat shoes.

"Not bad old timer, your file wasn't lying about your skills" he said as he then crossed his arms behind his back.

Gohan twirled his staff around himself as he got into a battle stance, and asked "Who are you, and how did you find me?"

The man gave a bow, as he put one of his arms across his chest as he replied "Tao at your service. As for how I found you, you left a map of this island in your room at the marine base that you used to command" the now named Tao explained with a smug smirk on his face.

Gohan gritted his teeth in frustration, as he thought "_Dammit. If only I'd had time to go back to_ _my office and destroy everything, before I'd come here to this island."_

Tao then started moving to his left, so Gohan moved to his right so that they were now circling each other. Gohan then asked him "What are you even doing here?"

Tao gave a cruel smile, as he replied "I found something quite interesting on this island. A giant footprint, and not just any giant footprint oh no this is a Giant Ape footprint." His cruel smile grew when he saw Gohan freezing up, as well as the look of shock on his face so he continued by saying "So old man, where's the Saiyan that you've protected and raised, eh?"

Gohan shook off his shock, and hardened his face as he said "If you think that I'll tell you anything, you can think again cause I'll tell you nothing."

Tao put his arms out in front, as he said with a sadistic look on his face "Oh it looks like it's the hard way then. I much prefer the hard way, it's much more fun for me" as he then rushed at Gohan, who did so in turn.

≤0o0o0o0≥

(With Naruto and the others, a few hours later)

It had been a few hours since they'd left Gohan's island, and Naruto was making sure that no moonlight could enter Goku's room (since he didn't think the ship could take the weight of his Giant Ape form). He'd made sure that Goku was put into a room that had no windows for the moonlight to enter through, and while Goku had asked why, Naruto had said that a monster came out at night sometimes during full moons and ate those that were wondering about. Luckily Goku believed the story, and he'd make sure that he was in his room before the full moon every night.

Right now, they were sailing towards the Red Line to enter into the West Blue. According to Quiet, the only way to enter into one of the other Blue Seas is to go through a checkpoint along the Red Line. (No idea if it's true or not in the anime, but this is fanfic so just roll with it).

As they sailed along, a news coo arrived with the newspaper with Carina paying for it. She also reprimanded the news coo, because apparently it had raised the price for the newspaper. This made the animal a bit upset, so it flew away with a sad look on its face.

Carina was wearing a blue and white bikini set, and she walked back to the deck chair she was using to sunbathe on. The other girls were also sunbathing with Reiju wearing a yellow bikini set, Kaoru a pink and black one, Will had a green and grey, Mikita had an orange and black set and Quiet wore a tactical camo one. Naruto had one of his clones driving the ship, while he and Kenshin did some light hand to hand sparring. Goku was off to the side, doing some exercises to keep himself fit.

Naruto was wearing a pale blue shirt, and dark red shorts while Kenshin wore a brown hakama and a light green shirt. While Kenshin had proven himself to be a great swordsman, he was no slouch at fighting in hand to hand.

Carina opened the newspaper, to see if anything of interest had happened in the six months they were on Gohan's island. As she was flipping through the pages, a few pieces of paper fell out onto the floor. Will was next to her, and when she saw them fall out she leaned down to pick them up while asking "What are these?" Carina glanced at them from the corner of her eye, then returned to her paper replying "Most likely more bounties that the World Government has ordered to be sent out." Will just nodded, as she turned them over to see who had bounties. And she was then shocked at the picture, and the bounty that she was looking at. She leafed through the other posters, until they were spread out before her in her hands with her shock increasing along with worry.

After a few moments of looking, and some blinking to make sure she wasn't seeing things, she then screamed out "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!' Naruto and Kenshin stopped their sparring, and looked over while the other girls all fell out of their deck chairs in surprise. "NARUTO, EVERYONE COME AND LOOK AT THIS, AND QUICKLY."

Naruto and Kenshin ran over to where the girls were all sunbathing with Goku not too far behind them, while the other girls scrambled to their feet. When the boys reached them, Naruto asked her "What's the matter Will?" with a look of concern on his face. The rest of them surrounded Will, all curious about why she screamed.

Will then sat up on her chair, and held the posters out for everyone to see as she said "Take a look at this."

Everyone looked at what Will was holding, and they too had shocked looks on their faces like she did.

What they all saw was pictures of themselves, with bounties at the bottom. Everyone was silent for a moment or two, before they all yelled out "EEEEHHHH?!"

"We all have bounties now."

"I can't believe it, we're now wanted."

"Makes sense that mine is the only one to say 'alive only'."

"I don't want a bounty on me."

"It was probably that Skull Face bastard that ordered this."

"What's with all the pictures Will's holding? And why do they have different numbers at the bottom?" (Take a guess who that is, and you win a free cookie)

Quiet and Carina were thankful their wasn't posters or bounties for them though. After getting over the shock, Naruto then said "Looks like we're all going to have to be extra careful from now on guys."

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement, while Goku was still wondering what the problem was. Seeing that Goku was confused, Carina knelt down and explained to him what the problem was. Goku then nodded his head once he understood the problem, and said "So lots of strong bad people will be coming after us now?" Everyone said "Yes" at the exact same time, which made Goku eagerly smile as he said "Cool. I hope that they're all really strong fighters."

They all facepalmed at hearing Goku say that, with Reiju saying "No Goku. We don't fight them, we have to run away from them otherwise they'll catch us and kill us, so that they can get the reward."

Goku was a little put off about not fighting anyone that would chase, and try to catch them. Quiet then looked up front, and saw that they were nearly at the checkpoint that would allow them into the West Blue. She signed this to everyone (luckily everyone learned sign language on Gohan's island during the six months there). Naruto then said to everyone, "Okay guys I think it would be best if we all made ourselves look different with the **Transformation Jutsu**, so that we can get through this checkpoint easier."

They all thought that it was a good idea, but Carina then asked "Why do me and Quiet also have to do it though? We don't have bounties like the rest of you" as Quiet also agreed to this with a nod.

"True, but if you get seen with us then that might change very quickly" Naruto then explained.

The two saw that made sense, so they all used the jutsu to look like different people that they'd seen, knew or just made their hair and everything look different.

Naruto made himself look like Hiruzen Sarutobi, Will and Reiju turned into their mums, Mikita made herself look like a redhead version of herself with dark blue eyes while Carina went with black hair and brown eyes, Kaoru had herself look like one of the customers that she saw at the spa before they'd fought Vlad (mid back length pale blue hair and pink eyes) with Kenshin looking like her father, Goku went with looking like Konohamaru (after seeing a picture of him that Naruto kept) and Quiet made herself look like she had silver hair and red eyes and that she wore a marines uniform.

As they neared the checkpoint, Quiet signed that they needed to have papers that would allow them to pass through and that the commander of the ship had to do it.. She went into the ship's paper room, and after finding the right papers walked back to the others, and she handed the papers to Naruto. Naruto looked over the papers, and saw he had to write his name, rank, what branch of the marines he works in and stuff like that.

Naruto had a better idea to get them though, so he turned to Will as he asked her "You think you can use your magic genjutsu to make them think I gave them the papers all signed and everything?"

She gave a nod, as she said with a smile "Oh yeah that should be no problem."

They reached the checkpoint about an hour later, and saw that it was a giant looking gate (that reminded Naruto of the gate into Konoha, but bigger) that went into the Red Line with a tower on each side with some small cannons sat on the rails and a person for each cannon, along with a few snipers and a bridge that connected between the towers and more cannons placed on the rails of it. At the bottom of each tower was a small docking area that had two marine ships each, and a door leading into each tower. They stopped the ship, and looked to the right when they saw a gangplank-like bridge was lowered down from the tower, and some marines crossed over it to the ship.

Most of the marines were wearing the standard uniform, with what looked like the commander of the checkpoint at the front. She was a fairly large woman, with beige hair tied into a high ponytail that reached her mid back and she also had a wiry looking body. She wore the standard marine coat that was left open, along with black boots, red trousers with suspenders and a grey buttoned shirt with the two top buttons left open.

She saluted, with the marines behind her doing the same with the disguised group did the same, so as not to raise any suspicion.

"Greetings, my name is Sora Ross and I am the commander of the Red Line checkpoint that allows people to enter the West Blue. State your name, rank, and what branch you work with," said the now revealed commander Sora.

Naruto replied with "My name is Hiruzen Sarutobi and I am the captain of this ship. The others are the doctor" pointing at the disguised Reiju, "the swordsman and woman" pointing at the disguised Kenshin and Kaoru, "the helmswoman" pointing at the disguised Quiet, "the lookout" pointing at the disguised Will, "and the cabin boy" as he the finished pointing at the disguised Goku and then continued with "We work in the 66th branch."

Sora then said, "Your papers if you please" with her hand held out for them.

Naruto took them out of his pocket, and handed them over (fortunate that Will had put a magical genjutsu over them, to make everything look official before they arrived at the checkpoint). The commander leafed through the papers, before she handed them back saying "Everything looks to be in order, you're free to pass into the West Blue. Just remember to show the papers to those at the other checkpoint when you enter the West Blue."

Naruto gave a nod, as he said "Don't worry I will." Sora then gave a nod back, and then turned and walked off the ship back to the tower with the marines following her. Shortly after the gangplank bridge was raised up, the gates opened up to allow them through. As they went through them, everyone heaved a sigh of relief that they made it through safely and without being caught.

What they didn't know was that two different people had been following them, as soon as they'd been spotted heading for the checkpoint.

The first one was Skull Face, and he had a sadistic look on his face as he thought "_Got you now you bastards. I'm going to make you pay dearly for stealing MY SHIP, MY DEVIL FRUIT and for having me eat THE WRONG DEVIL FRUIT!" _For he blamed them that he'd eaten the Nitro Nitro fruit in his deranged mind. He then ordered all of the men on the ship to follow after them immediately. Fortunately for Naruto and the others, he didn't see them use the **Transformation Jutsu** since he didn't have the need to look through the spyglass all the time, after he'd confirmed who was on the ship

The second person was Haruko, and she had seen them use the jutsu when she looked through her spyglass. She was most intrigued by what she'd just seen, and she thought _"__Mmhm__ I __wonder if I could learn how to do that. I guess that I'll just have to ask the cute blond if he can teach me," _with a sexy smile on her face at the afterthought. She steered her ship towards the checkpoint, hoping to meet them all in person including her half sister.

≤0o0o0o0≥

(With Tao, Gohan's island a few hours later)

Tao was walking through the trees towards his ship, and he was limping along as he went. He was missing half his right robotic arm and one of his eye lenses was broken with the other cracked. He had a few pieces missing here and there, with sparks coming from them every now and then, and his left leg was injured quite badly. He thought to himself, "_Man zztt I can't b-believe how sszztttrong that old-old timer waszz. And thatttzz it to-ok me hoursszztt to kill him."_

He then reached his ship docked at a beach a few minutes later, and ordered the crew to head for Dr Vegapunk's lab immediately.

He then headed for his cabin, twitching as he went and sometimes saying "Error error" as he walked. He soon reached his cabin, and after entering he walked over to the desk and took out a transponder snail from a secret compartment, and dialed a number.

{"purupuru purupuru purupuru purupuru gacha"}

{"Yes, who is it?"} a rough voice asked.

Tao replied while glitching "Itszztt me bosszztt. The ol-old fosszztt-il haszztt been taken care of." The voice then asked {"Is something the matter with you?"} Tao said, "The old man was zzt zzt stronger than I anticzztt-ipated boss zztt. I'm heading over to Vegapunk for repairs zztt now."

After a moment of silence, the voice then said {"Good, and well done with your assignment. What of the Saiyan that he was helping?"}

He shook his head, with it twitching quite a bit as he did so, as he replied with "No zztt sign of the lone zztt survivor zztt sir."

There was a sigh from the other end, before a reply came through {"Never mind for now, we'll have to keep a look out for them. Return to base once you've been repaired."}

"Of course zztt," Tao replied as he would glitch and twitch at intervals. The snail then went back to sleep, after the person on the other end hung up.

Moves list:

Wood Style: Wooden Fist Jutsu - Naruto coats his arm in Wood Style chakra, and makes it twice as big to deal more damage to his opponents

Ice Style: Frozen Chains Jutsu - Naruto turns puddles of water into ice, and then sends chains of ice out to wrap around his target(s). Or he uses ice that's already there.

**Authors Note**

**YES EVERYONE, I'M BACK! Hope you're all doing okay, and that you're keeping yourself busy. And remember to follow the rules that have been put in place, and to take care of yourself.**

**And I'm sorry about the really late chapter, since I was busy working and I was also reading Naruto: Shoton of Konoha, and Fairy Tail's Crystal Guardian. (Which you should read, since they are very good fanfics.)**

**Hope that you're all well, with this COVID-19 still hanging about. We've had some new cases here in New Zealand, from those returning from places where it is very bad with COVID.**

**The harem will be: Will, Reiju, Vivi, Boa Hancock, Ikumi Mito, Shirahoshi, Baccarat, Carina, Ishilly, Quiet, Charlotte Praline, Ms Doublefinger, Haruko Haruhara, Panty and Stocking Anarchy.**

**And NO MORE will be added onto the harem, since too many makes it difficult. And NO MORE suggestions, since me and my co author did a mix: some that we know are already in a harem with Naruto, and some that we know aren't.**


	8. Not a Chapter sorry

**Important Notice**

**I feel like I need to say this, especially to all those that are flamers and rude viewers. I started writing fanfic stories because it was fun, and because I had different ideas for different stories if they went in different directions, and that was the goal really. With all all the bashing and everything that I'm getting, its starting to lose the fun (for those of you that have left me good and positive reviews and everything, I thank you for them). If you think that you can do a better version of this story, then you have a crack at it and see how easy you think it is trying it for yourself. **

**That's all**


	9. You will be missed

**R.I.P to Black Panther, you will be very much missed. May you enjoy running on the plains with your forefathers.**

**WAKANDA FOREVER!**


End file.
